Hetalian Chess Games or wars?
by A fan girl with Hetalia
Summary: These four Kingdoms are known for their deadliness and their devotion to this wretched curse of playing Chess, more like fighting a war. Yet none are willing to lose, will these Kingdoms ever find some sort of peace? Can Elizaveta, Mathias, Arthur, and Eduard help find middle ground for any of these chess pieces and still love their kingdoms or will they be doomed to play chess?
1. Chapter 1

**The rules of chess are quite simpl** **e**

 **piece assigned by the board, is your social class and status** ** _do not_** **believe you can aspire to be more or less**

 **2\. Every seven years after the last chess game a new game shall start**

 **3\. Highest authority in the game is the** ** _KING_** **everyone obeys the king unless special circumstances arise. If so, another piece may lead**

 **4\. Speaking against the game is forbidden if so there will be severe punishments**

 **5\. Choose your steps wisely in the game, the loser** ** _loses_** **. The winner keeps playing until the end**

 **6\. A duel to the end, you must play. If you forfeit, the 2 Leader (King and Queen) of the kingdom shall die. The leftover pieces shall continue the game in the next round**

 **7\. The winner shall remain as king until their end. They will be rewarded** **one wish** **by the board.**

 **8.** ** _Think with your brain not your heart_**

These were the rules of the wretched social hierarchy and the chess games. Elizaveta hated the fact she had to follow these rules. Many people hated to follow the rules. The monarchy existed to protect its people, which wasn't bad but the hated the fact she had to follow these rules. Many people hated to follow the rules. The monarchy existed to protect its people, which wasn't bad but the fact that they were used as pieces in some stupid game just to please a god like the board was stupid. The board cursed them to play at certain times every seven years after the last game, the blue kingdoms previous monarchy died. all of them each one dead.

Now our story begins with the story of four different people of different classes but the same loyalty encourage needed to either and the deadly game or and themselves.

So bear with me as we start with the way how things work in this weird world. The chest world, with simple rules that must never be broken.

The board chooses its New players, not the players choose the game. The board is known to be a type of " _God_ " , giving the world a balance of magic and health. Now, in exchange for that simple peace and prosperity, the board requires an entertainment. More or less a game, a deadly game. The game of chess is what humans called it. Four kingdoms of different colors and different tactics come together to fight against each other. The game only ends when one king is last one standing.

The game of chess is played in a battlefield created exclusively by the board and each year it is magically remodeled. No one knows the board, some say it exists, some say it's a female others think it's a mail. Only the last remaining king after the previous game knows what the board is, and that king was Ivan Braginsky. The king of the black kingdom.

In this world a king does not need to love his/her queen but a queen must never aspired to love anyone else but her king. A knight, a rook and a bishop must never marry outside of their social class (nobility) and if they do... They are punished.

In this world, class and status mean all and skills don't. They are acquired through time love is something unattainable for these monarchs because so many died young and the cycle starts again. This game was to be thought but not felt through. Remember, " _think with your brain not your heart" (rule 8)_

Now let's get this story finally started!

 **MAY 17th**

 ** _~The Blue Kingdom~_**

Elizaveta walked through the corridors of her castle looking for her King. "Feleciano!" She yelled out, knowing he would probably be somewhere playing around. They were bounded together by the choosing of The Board , she was his Queen, and He, her King. But love was not something they cared for. Elizaveta, the Queen of the Blue Kingdom.

"Elizaveta? Oh, my queen...you're looking for our King, he is with Ludwig" Roderich replied as he walked down the corridors of the castle. He held a book in his hands, as he fixed his glasses. Clearly he had been at the library. He wore a black waist coat, a dark royal blue dress shirt and dark pants with dress shoes. Handsome. He always looked at her with such kindness and care that she adored but knew she could never try and have a romance with Roderich unless she wanted her head cut off. Rules were Rules, a Queen must never betray her King.

"Roderich, you know you don't have to be so formal" she told him as she began walking towards the gardens. Roderich following her close by, he was Her Knight and the best one.

"I have to be, my Queen. But...What is wrong? You are very... _impatient_ " Roderich commented as he walked at her side. Elizaveta sighed and halted.

"Haven't you heard? The game of Chess is starting once more. In two months time. And once again it's another damn game, whomever wins stays, and whomever loses... _loses_. My Mother was the past Rook for the games, she died to save the kingdom" Liz said as she looked at the ground, remembering the hardships of the kingdom when the Previous king was losing the Chess game.

"We may have lost the last game, but we have a new leader, a _new_ _king_ " Roderich pointed out with a smile, as if trying to help her relax.

"You know very well that the King that loses will _die_. I can't let Feli die" she began saying as she looked towards the gardens where Feleciano was walking around smelling the flowers. A big smile on his face like a child, and at his side his Rook, Ludwig Beilshmidt. She saw Feli as her younger brother since when they were younger, she did spend her adolescence almost raising Feli with the help of Roderich.

"Liz...do you... _love_ _him?_ " Roderich asked quietly, his heart pounding hard to know the answer. He had feelings for his Queen, he couldn't deny it, but he couldn't say it out loud either. It would be considered treason. Rules were rules. Position in this hierarchy and social class meant everything. A romance between Knight and Queen or King and peasant was considered treason in a way, violation to The Board, and it's rules.

"...Roderich, that is not a question I should answer" Elizaveta replied strictly as she turned her back on her knight and began walking towards the gardens to tell her King of the events transpiring soon. Roderich knew that if she said no, and someone heard, something bad could happen. Betrayal against the highest authority, the King was a punishment by Death.

"Liz!" Feleciano yelled out with enthusiasm as he saw his Queen. "Why such a sad face? Did they not serve pasta today?!" He asked in a rush. Elizaveta smiled kindly, as she was suppose to be his support and his friend as well. Ludwig did not have his outfit on, so he did not have his typical bandages on his bottom half of his face. It was part of the piece he was, and his curse.

"Miss Elizaveta?" Ludwig asked, Liz smiled.

"We have to talk My King" Elizaveta replied as Feleciano looked serious for a moment and nodded. He may seem harmless but there were more layers to him than what he appeared.

Ludwig bowed down, and excused himself, as for Roderich he did the same.

"What is it Liz?" The Italian asked as he sat down on the grass, laying down and gazing upon the blue sky that beheld white puffy clouds. He wore black pants, a light blue dress shirt and long black boots. His hair was perfect in place except for his curl that was easily distinguished from his head.

"My King...the chess games are taking place in 2 months" Liz informed as she also sat down on the grass, waiting for his instructions. The Italian only sighed and yawned as if bored.

"My king?"

"Liz, don't worry, we won't lose the games" Feleciano assured confidently, it was as if his bad ass side came out because he no longer was smiling as a cute boy but as a charming man. "Or are you worried to see our pawns die? Or...do you simply not believe in _my_ power?" Feleciano asked in a deep serious voice. Elizaveta shook her head, knowing she was his Queen and was suppose to be his support until her end.

"I believe. I do. I just wished we wouldn't have to resort to war every time the chess games have to happen. An anniversary of death. Every damn 7 years" Elizaveta commented. The chess games were known for its anniversary , every seven years after the last game were settled and done for, the games would repeat itself. Each year a new winner would arise but this year, the only old player that stood was the Black King. The king of that kingdom was Ivan Braginsky. He may look young but he was indeed quite the deadly man.

"Liz, don't worry!" Feli assured with a sweet kind childish smile. "We will win!" He assured.

"Can't we... _not_ fight this year?" She asked quietly, knowing that if anyone else heard, it would be considered treachery against the Board and the order of this world. The basis of creation of the Chess world. Feleciano stayed quiet and pushed himself off the green grass,

" _Lizia_!" The Italian cried out with his accent. "Do not say that out loud" Feleciano pointed out with a kind smile. "remember that" Feleciano replied as he pushed himself up and stood up. Elizaveta nodded without comment, she knew that the pieces bounded to fight were cursed to do so...and no one knew how to break the curse. "Now, Liz, let's go eat some pasta! _ve~_!" he said cheerfully as he began to walk quickly with an excited face. "Ooh! There's the masquerade Spring Ball tonight!"

Elizaveta smiled although her heart told her to fight for her beliefs. To fight for a neutral land. Where the Chess Board could not rule and the pieces were not confined to the damn curse. Even if she had magic...she didn't know how to even Control it enough yet.

 _This is the beginning of our new Game of Chess._

 **MAY 17th**

 ** _~Orange Kingdom~_**

Arthur Kirkland, The Knight of the Orange Kingdom. He sighed as he listened to the news of a Chess game.

"Arthur! Are you _listening_?" The American asked him as he yelled it out loud.

"Are you ever bloody quiet, you wanker?" Arthur replied annoyed.

"You're always so damn mean Artie! But did you hear, yes or no?" King Alfred asked

"Yes. I bloody heard, the Games are starting in months. I don't understand why the hell do we have to play? When it is against our will. We will lose people, and you're a new King. You were only nominated 7 years ago to be King" Arthur pointed out. Alfred sighed annoyed.

"And you became head Knight, 7 years ago too. So shut up, and don't act as though I am inexperienced with how I run _my_ Kingdom, you are as inexperienced in war as I am" Alfred replied with a sassy tone that annoyed Arthur, but the Brit couldn't help but admire the Americans sass and his cuteness.

"Look you bloody prick! Don't you dare use that tone on me" Arthur began raise his voice when Yao slapped his fan against the table, and hard. Causing a loud bang noise to spread through the room shutting up everyone. Yao wang, the Queen of the Orange Kingdom.

"No arguing- _aru_! Arthur remember your place. He is your King, and you will Listen. Unless you want your head cut off- _aru_ " Yao stated as he stood up. The Chinese man looked very feminine, he was indeed beautiful and attractive, he could pass as a woman any day. Yao was very strong with Magic and extremely strict on rules.

"Y-yes...My Queen" Arthur stuttered to say as he lowered his head. He was nothing but a Knight after all. His status was less than Alfred's and Yao's, and if anyone heard that The King was disrespected it would be chaotic. ' _Damn the rules_ ' Arthur thought to himself,

" _Mon Cher_ , I have a question" the French Bishop spoke out. He had been sitting with his eyes closed.

"Yes?" Alfred asked,

"...are you ready to lose pawns?" Francis, the bishop asked as he opened an eye. Looking at the American with curiosity.

"...it is war. I will have to make sacrifices." Alfred replied as he looked determined and unemotional.

"But..can't we _NOT_ fight for once?" Arthur asked quietly. Knowing his rebellion could be his end some day. Yao laughed in disbelief.

"You know the rules, Arthur- _aru_ " Yao replied as he stood up and began walking towards the door. "Don't wish for something that you know cannot come true, we are cursed to fight for the sake of humanity- _aru_ " Yao replied as he sighed. Arthur lowered his head and looked at the ground. He felt a blush of embarrassment creep up to his cheeks, ' _damn he's right_ ' Arthur though as he clenched his fists. Alfred said nothing as he followed his Queen out of the room.

"Remember Artie, there's a ball tonight" Alfred reminded as he left the room. Francis stood up from his own chair and looked at Arthur.

" _Mon Cher_. We can't help but fight until our end" Francis spoke softly as Arthur sighed loudly.

"But I don't want to fight a damn war! That we are forced into! Staring into Deaths face is not on my Bloody wish list! I want to live and-"

"-Marry Alfred F. jones" Francis finished the Brits sentence when Arthurs checked began to turn Red as a tomato.

"OF COURSE BLOODY NOT! Damn wanker could die!"

"But you would never let him. Unless you killed him yourself, of course. And even then you would revive him and love him forever" Francis replied with a laugh of amusement as Francis began to leave the room. Arthur began to breathe deeply and slowly trying to get rid of his blush. His feelings towards His King were not meant to be, and Dear Lord knew that very well. So tonight, at the ball, he would try and find someone to distract himself from the feelings of having a hopeless crush on someone he can't have.


	2. Chapter 2

The masquerade ball was a national Spring ball that allowed anyone from any kingdom to attend. Of nobility class only. This ball was the only ball that accepted any kingdom, and everything had peace terms and conditions. To attend, you could not have any weapons and there was security that would watch over any overly drunk men or women.

This was the ball in which you could hide who you really were to be the person you wished to be. The only rule was to not give your name out.

Elizaveta walked into the ballroom. Wearing a dark green gown that hugged her body, showing her curves and a low cut cleavage. Her shoulders showed off as well as her very beautiful wore a black mask with green decoration as the mask focused attention on her green eyes. She wore a gold and green collar of diamonds on her neck. Her light brown hair was curled and fell down her back. She was gorgeous. As the Queen walked into the ball room, unaccompanied, she immediately gained attention from men whom wanted to dance with her and flirt with her. She could easily tell who some people were but chose to not ask for their names or status of wealth.

The Hungarian woman walked towards the punch table when her gaze fell on an Austrian man who wore a black suit with a light purple shirt. His dark brown haired, neatly combed, wearing a black mask with white designs to it. Elizaveta could see his lilac eyes that amazed her, and looked so familiar.

He saw her and smiled at her, a charming handsome smile. As the man walked over to her, Elizaveta felt her heart race. Why was she so nervous to meet a possible stranger?

"You are extremely beautiful if I may say so, miss, may I have a dance?" He asked as he offered his hand. Elizaveta couldn't handle her blush

"Yes" she replied as she took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor. Elizaveta noticed that his hand was warm and strong. The music was lively and the chatter and gossip was strong. You could hear the gossip about the incoming chess game as well as bets being placed as to what Kingdom would win. This was the event in which anyone could say anything about the games without being punished in some way.

As the queen danced with the handsome stranger, he pulled her closer by her waist.

"May I know your name?" He asked her as he leaned towards her ear, whispering it. Elizaveta blushed having the man so close to her. His voice charming and soothing, it was sexy in a way. It was kind like someone she knew, reminding her of A certain Austrian man.

"You know the rules of the masquerade, one can't reveal their name" Liz replied as she looked at the ground, trying to hide her blush. The man only sighed as he still kept Liz closer, "I-I think..I should go now" Liz began saying as she tried to excuse herself to stop embarsssing herself with her blush.

"That's a ravishing blush you know? Why leave now when I am tempted to see more of your blush and enjoy your beauty" he replied as he stopped dancing and lifted her face to look up at him. Elizaveta gazed into lilac eyes, they gazed at her with care yet desire...

"I have to go get some air" she told him as an excuse, trying to get away from him and charms. The young queen pulled herself away from the handsome man and began to walk towards the gardens. Leaving him standing in the middle of the dance floor but he wasn't going to stay there alone. He started following her.

He couldn't help but want to know her, he reminded her of a woman he loved but couldn't hold in his arms. She was so close yet so far away, she was his love and would do anything for her...but things were not meant to be.

The stranger walked after the mysterious gorgeous woman with the dazzling green eyes that captivated him. He found her outside under the moonlight, sitting down on a bench alone. She breathed deeply, her eyes closed.

"Found you my Princess" he told her as he sat next to her, Elizaveta looked embarrassed for a moment when she sighed.

"Indeed you did, what do you want? I told you I needed-"

"Some air. Yes, but I can't help but believe that I am behind the reason you blushed and your nervousness" the Austrian man replied as he smiled, he was embarrassed too. He was not used to going after girls as he only had eyes for one woman. But tonight was the exception. Elizaveta smiled, seeing that she had somehow embarrassed him.

"Would you like me to tell you a _secret_?" She asked him

"A secret? Sure"

"I have never had my first kiss" Elizaveta said with a laugh, the Austrian man looked at her in disbelief.

"You are extremely beautiful! I'm surprised you haven't had your first kiss" he told her as he scooted closer. She didn't move. She wanted him closer, she wanted him to touch her. His gaze was on her, and the attention made her heart beat faster.

"I-I'd like one...but let's just say, I cannot obtain love. It's my curse" she replied quietly as the man was closer to her, his face 5 inches away but he was coming in closer. Her eyes fell on his lips and then looked back at his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that captivated her the first time she laid eyes on him. Before she knew it he was extremely close, an inch away.

"Im sure you deserve at least one kiss..." He mumbled as Elizaveta couldn't handle it anymore. She closed the small space between them and kissed him. She was acting daring, so out of character. He kissed her hungrily, pulling her closer to him, forming his lips to hers, as he enjoyed the softness and warmth of her lips. He could feel her yearning for more and so he kissed her more, a bit harder each time. His tongue slipping into her mouth as she seemed to give herself up to his kisses. She hadn't felt this way for anyone before, the feeling of butterflies one her stomach and the nice sensation against her lips. His lips began trailing down to her neck as he kissed her lightly. " _Oh Eliza_ " he whispered against her skin. Elizaveta stopped him from the kissing, she looked surprised. 'So he did have someone he loved' she thought to herself

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her as he began taking his mask off. Clearly the man hadn't remembered his words.

"I'm not Eliza! Goddamit" she told him, as she stood up from the bench. She felt a huge disappointment, and anger. "I m not her, whoever she is. I'm sorry for the mistake" she told him in an angry tone as she stood up and began running away, but her eyes looked back at the stranger, and she realized it was Roderich. Feeling her heart broken, and somehow a disappointment that she couldn't bare. He yelled out after her but instead she ran off. Leaving him alone, frustrated and confused.

Elizaveta ran into the ballroom, running further into the mansion that held the ball. She entered a room and closed it abruptly when she heard someone talk to her,

"You're also running away?" The British voice asked her, she looked at the source of the voice and walked over, meeting green eyes, a man in a Black suit with a Light green dress shirt on.

"Yes I'm running away...a man...and I were umm...anyways, he turned out to say the name of someone who wasn't me, and I couldn't help it but feel disappointed..." She told the stranger.

"I ended up here because...I also was flirting with a man...and let's just say, he was take away from me by some beautiful women...and then I saw him making out with some bloody bitch" The Brit said as he sat down on the and sighed heavily.

"Did you know this man?" She asked the Brit as she also sat on the edge of he bed. He looked saddened and she wanted to cheer him up.

"I...feel like I do, but of course the bloody mask doesn't let you see more than his blue eyes and the bottom half of his face. But he looked gorgeous...he seemed _familiar_ "

"Same with me...turned out it was the man I love, he loves some girl named Eliza." Elizaveta began her story but someone else entered the room.

"Damn those women" a male voice mumbled as he fell down to the ground and sat there, gaining his breath. Seemed like he had been running,

"I bloody swear, everyone just wants to come into _THIS_ particular room" the Brit yelled out loud frustrated, his night wasn't going as planned. It annoyed him. The man who had intruded, gained his breath and walked further into the room,

"Oh crap! Was I interrupting something?! W-well haha...I-I'll just be going-" he began saying but Elizaveta stopped him,

"No, it's alright, you weren't interrupting. Do you want to talk?" The Hungarian asked as she patted the bed next to her, "it's clear that we have problems tonight. So let's talk them out" she told him when there was a knock at the door.

"Ivan? You in here?" An Estonian man asked as he peeked into the room, "Natalya?" He asked out, "Tori's? Yekaterina?" He asked as he walked further in the room, closing the door.

"Seriously!? Everyone is having bloody problems!" The British man yelled out in frustration. The Estonian man flinched at the comment and began to excuse himself and turn back but again Elizaveta stopped another one.

"Come here, sir. Let's have a talk" she told him as she offered him a seat. The Estonian, the Danish, the Brit and herself (the Hungarian) were sitted on a bed and ready to talk their feelings out

"Now what's the problem?" She asked nicely

"My problem is the games. My problem is that the bloody arsehole that I apparently fell in love with is a fucking prick! He is powerful and so mean! He teases me and jokes around with me,but I know I can't go against him, and I wouldn't. I know I can't tell him I love him or that I wished to even date him in the least. That's my bloody problem. Loving someone I can't have and knowing I may lose him to a war" the Brit ranted as he clenched his fists. His green eyes gazing hard at the sheets of the bed.

"It is the same for me." Liz began saying, "I love someone who is of lower class...I am.." _engaged_ " per say but...I don't love the man in engaged to since he is a lot like a younger brother and I practically raised him when I was younger. The man I loved turns out he likes someone named Eliza, like who the hell is Eliza!?" She yelled out frustrated with anger and sadness.

"And then the stupid games! I want them to end, to stop, to be gone! I may lose the man I love and the man who is like my younger brother! I can't choose one over the other when it comes to the war" she confessed as she felt tears form in her eyes, the idea of losing any of them, made her want to cry.

"Well...I was chased by women here. I will be partaking in the Chess Games," he began saying as he fixed his black mask with red designs on it, he wore a red dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He wore a black waistcoat, black pants and black dress shoes, his dirty blonde hair was spikey yet it looks soft. "But I don't want to play the games because I may lose my family... _all of it_." He said sadly, "that's why I want the games to end.."

"That's bloody right" Arthur commented

"Um...for me...I was looking for my Kin-i mean my _friend_. Well I don't know if he even is my friend anymore, not after the first games he attended...he became...secluded and although he smiles for us...when he's alone, he drinks a lot. It makes me sad to see him like this. I didn't get to play the last game with him but, he lost everything in the previous game. He lost his entire army except for some pawns." The Estonian began ranting, "I really...want these Chess games to end. But I know very well that speaking against the game is forbidden" he said as he looked down.

Elizaveta sighed heavily, sharing the same feelings as all the men in the room. "...then let's end the game." Liz proposed, everyone looked at her as if she had grown a head in the last second.

"What? Are you bloody stupid? Do you have a _death_ wish?" The Brit asked In a loud voice

"I'm sorry lady, but he has a point. We can't let people hear this conversation after today. What the hell is going on with your head? It's quite amusing" the Danish replied with a laugh

"...you may have a death wish, but...question is...are you actually willing to give up your life to stop this game?" The Estonian bishop asked. Elizaveta looked into the Estonians light green eyes that hid behind the mask he wore, a dark blue mask. The rest of his clothes were all black except his dark blue tie. He was quite handsome.

"...I believe...that I cannot die without doing something good. Whether for myself or for my kingdom."

"What do you mean your kingdom? What's your position in the hierarchy? And from where the hell are you from?" Arthur asked, Elizaveta hesitated to answer.

"...lets make a deal, we all take off our masks at the same time and know eachother. So we can end these games with eachothers help. We will not judge eachother when we see eachother full identity, deal?" The Hungarian asked as she began to untie her mask.

"Fine"

"Yeah"

"Deal"

The three men began untying their masks,

"At 3. 1...2... _3_ " Elizaveta said as at the count of three they all took their masks off. Some looked at eachother with wide eyes and surprise. While others looked quite amused.

"Y-you're the Queen of the Blues" Arthur commented as he looked at Elizaveta

"Yes. And you're the head knight of the Orange Kingdom" she replied

"You're the bishop of the Blacks! Do you guys actually have power!?" Mathias asked in curiosity as he saw Eduard, the Estonian man.

"You're the rook of The Greens! Pleasure to meet you! I heard your kingdom does so much to help the earth and its people" Eduard said with a smile.

"So now that we know eachother...shall we make a pact to end the games?" Liz asked everyone in the room.

"You know what? Fuck it! I'm going to die sooner or later, whether it's the games or its my rebellious being. I'll die. Deal" Arthur consented as he smiled. He was excited, although he knew he was thinking with his heart and not his brain.

"...hmm...I accept, but I have some questions" Mathias, the Danish man accepted.

"I just want to save my kingdom and my friends..so _yes_." Eduard replied with a smile,

This was the beginning of the four different classes coming together to end this game, or end themselves, either way they all knew they were getting into a mess and definitely putting their lives on the line.

"My question is, where do we meet to plan this... _overthrow_?" Mathias asked Liz.

"...I will send for each one of you...i have trusted servants, and I know for a fact that I can sneak out of the castle to go ' _shopping_ ' so we can meet in the forest or something, if you have questions just send me an owl or a hawk" she told them as she looked at the time. "Dear lord! It's late"

"I'm a knight, so I have time to patrol the borders, I can sneak into the forest easily"

"My kingdoms forests? The forbidden one? Or the Northern forest of Magic?" Mathias asked,

"I can sneak out of the castle...but I most likely will be there as the form of an animal, or will send a familiar servant" Eduard replied as he began thinking how he could leave the castle. Leaving the black kingdom was extremely difficult because the Black Kingdom was the kingdom of mystery but it new it's lands extremely well. Any trap could be set in the castle, especially in its secret passage ways.

"Well...that's settled, i will send you a note of some sort. Pleasure to meet you my new allies" Liz said with a smile, she was glad to know she wasn't the only one who hated the Games.

"Same to you, Elizaveta Hédérvary" Arthur replied

"Same, my names Mathias Køhler, rook to the Green King"

"I'm Eduard Von Bock, Bishop to the Black King. It's was nice talking" he told her. Liz smiled and began walking to the door but before she left the room she looked at her allies.

"...lets make a pact about this. A contract." She said

"A contract? But...don't those mean...a marking?" Mathias asked. "We already have a contract with the board...although we didn't consent.."

"No, not a marking like the curse of ours.. But rather...like jewelry...something we can wear at all times." Elizaveta offered,

"Oh! I see! It's a way to use our magic so we can know when _WE_ are around. For example...I can use my Watch as a mark of my pact with you guys." Eduard said as he had been enlighten by the Queen.

"I have a specific bracelet I wear, so I can use that" Elizaveta replied

"I've got...a ring" Arthur mumbled

"I have a necklace" Mathias commented as he took our a golden chain which hung sprung his neck. It held a small locket, and God knows what was in there.

"Okay, let's make the pact, right now" Elizaveta said as she took off her bracelet and placed it in the middle. Eduard took of his watch and did the same, Arthur and Mathias followed.

"Ready? Okay." Liz said as she breathed in slowly, " _Benedicite lux ipsa obiecta temptamusque viam et signum foederis_ " she chanted as magic began to glow in the middle of the objects, a bright blue light that slowly mixed in with each persons magic color, the green, the orange and the black.

(Translation: bless these objects to be the light of our way, and the symbol of alliance)

As the light slowly dimmed, the objects shined with a different color to it, a different feeling to it. It lit up with four different colors, as if saying that their four allies where in the same room.

"C-can Queens do that?" Arthur asked, astounded by the powerful magic.

"Well...yes, so long as it's your specialty, each queen has her specialty. I am part of the Blues so it's the kingdom of intelligence, so I require a spell for everything. In contrast to your Queen who with his wrath and feelings can destroy or support anything, the Orange is the Kingdom of Power" Elizaveta informed as she put her bracelet back on.

"That is right. I'm a Rook so my power is of strategy and strength. I am like a counselor of battle strategies...while the bishop is more magical and spiritual with the King." Mathias informed,

This was all new to Arthur as he barely spoke to Francis or Yao, and the rook was his brother, Scott. Seeing him annoyed him so badly.

"Do you not know that?" Eduard asked surprised

"N-no...just..I don't spend time with the Queen or the Bishop or the Rook. I mean I spend more time with my King and I do hate the Bishop, he's always flirting with me. But...he's alright, bloody frog face" Arthur mumbled

"Oh...well...we will have time later to discuss this. It's time to go" Liz said as she opened the door to the ball. "I will send a blue Hawk to you if I need you, and when we meet, bring as many ideas you have to overthrow the game" Liz said as she left the room.

Arthur looked confused but he slowly assimilated the idea. He had been crazy and stupid enough to consent to this crazy plan!

Mathias on the other hand looked amused, he seemed as though he had found out something beautiful and fun. Eduard in the other hand began to think of the past games and tactics or reasons of the Game. This would require research...

But each one of them knew that if they spoke too much about their plan, it would be their end. Their heads cut off.

The pact was done, the Game began in 2 months, could these four actually find out who the board was and overthrow this "God"

Or where they going to have more surprises as time went by?


	3. Chapter 3

After the ball Arthur went back to the castle, as he walked to his dormitory, he saw Alfred extremely drunk. He was stumbling as he walked through the corridor. Arthur ran to Alfred and helped him walk. The King wore a white dress shirt, with a cute blue bow tie. His dark pants were unbuckled and his shoes untied. God knows what the American was doing out so late, or who he was with. Arthur said nothing as he read to his king.

"Alfred! Alfred! Come on, foolish wanker, you got to go to your room" Arthur insisted when Alfred laughed.

"No-no! Yao will get mad! He's always bossing me around with 'Alfred-aru do you work-aru' " Alfred said as he imitated the Chinese Queen. The American hicced and laughed. "Hey Artie, wanna sleep together?"

"Alfred! No! Stop it you prick, let's get to your room"

"But arthurrr" Alfred whined. "I want you tonight!"

"Shush! Stupid git." Arthur insisted.

"You know...if I wasn't king...I would totally date yooouu! But I'm King and today is the only day I can try something with you, wanna try?" Alfred asked as his blue eyes gazed into The Brits green ones.

"No, Alfred. You're drunk. You will regret it in the morning"

"No I won't! Because...I really like you! You're always so cute even when your mean to me...God Arthur just get into my bed already, so I can have you all to myself" Alfred said with a low husky voice, his blue eyes gazing at Arthur with hunger and desire. Arthur felt his cheeks blush but only looked away.

"Shut up prat. Let's get you into your own bed" Arthur mumbled as they finally got to his bedroom. Arthur silently opened the door only to look into a well lit room, and someone sitting on a chair by the fire place. Alfred fumbled to his bed and fell down, immediately falling sleep.

The person sitting on the chair was Yao.

"Thank you for bringing him in-aru " Yao said as he stood up from his seat, he held a cup of tea. The Chinese male queen wore a low cut yukata, his shoulders exposed, the soft pale skin showing. "I won't lecture him when he wakes up tomorrow-aru. He is barely getting sleep and so he barely gets any time to himself-aru"

"What do you mean? He hasn't had time to himself?"

"Well..-aru. He's been very stressed out over the incoming war-aru. Of course, today was his only time to get drunk to his hearts content-aru"

"Well...the wanker will probably not wake up until afternoon" Arthur said as he began to leave the room.

"Arthur-aru. I must ask you, you do know your place as a Knight, right-aru?"

Arthur hesitated to speak but spoke quietly, "I do. I know the rules, I know that if I break them...I could die..."

"Remember you cannot love-"

"From higher or lower class than myself. I know." Arthur replied with an attitude which he didn't mean. "What is the point of this bloody conversation?" Arthur asked irritated. He felt his heart fill with nervousness, could Yao be noticing ARTHURS secret crush on Alfred?

"I was just saying-aru. Lately you have been...quite absent minded, aru- all right?" The Chinese asked as he began to undo his hair. The Chinese mans king dark hair fell to his shoulders, he was indeed beautiful. Arthur looked at the ground and then back at the Queen.

"I-im alright. I haven't been getting enough sleep that's all..."

"Arthur-aru. I know That this game will start soon and we all know it begins with Us." The Chinese spoke as he began to undo his yukata. Arthur did not know what to do, whether to leave, or stay? Why was Yao undressing in the first place?

"Hand me my pajamas, please-aru" Yao said as he pointed to some clothing behind Artbur that was in a closet. Arthur grabbed the clothes and handed it to Yao,

"I know that each Kingdom starts the game differently. Oranges begins the game against whomever they choose...has Alfred chosen a kingdom he shall be against?" Arthur asked quietly, Yao sighed heavily as finally the yukata fell off his body. He was almost entirely naked except for the undergarments he had on. Yao began to dress himself! As he thought of what to say.

"Alfred wants to take on the weakest kingdom-aru...but each one is strong, we have to wait until the meeting of all four kingdoms to know what kingdom is the weakest-aru" Yao replied

"Well...goodnight My Queen" Arthur said as he excused himself out of the room, Yao dismissed him silently. As Arthur began to leave the room, he saw Yao begin to ask drunk Alfred to move into bed. Alfred only grabbed the Chinese man and began to cuddle with him. The Brit felt sly jealousy but bit his lip to keep himself quite.

 _'He's my King and not my lover, he is my King, not my lover._ ' Arthur repeated to himself. ' _Bloody git could never love me...why do I have to love him?' He asked himself as he walked to his own room._

 **Eduards Pov**

The Estonian went back to his castle where Ivan was at. He was drunk, like usual. Natalya his younger sister was at his side, telling him to drink less but Ivan only waved her off. Yaketarina, the Ukrainian Queen of the Blacks only sat across from ivan.

"Ivan. Come on, you need to stop drinking" Yaketarina ordered, she was the russians older sister.

" _katyusha_ " Ivan called her by her nickname. "Leave me alone" he mumbled as he was slowly falling asleep. Eduard knew goddamn well to never awake Ivan from sleep unless he wanted a death wish,

"Ivan! Come on, let's get you to bed" Yekaterina "katyusha" Braginsky said as she walked towards Ivan. Natalya Arovskaya hushed her older sister,

"Leave brother alone, he wants to sleep, let him sleep" Natalya insisted,

"No. He can't keep going like this Naty! Being depressed and alcoholic especially more since after his first Chess Game. He hasn't been the same since then" Yekaterina said as she shook Ivan awake. Eduard rushed over to His Queen and insisted he should wake Ivan up and not her. He couldnt let Ivan try and kill his older sister just because he wanted to sleep.

"No! No-I-uh...I'll wake him up. It's quite late...so you two go to sleep, I will get Tori to help me with him in the morning, please.. Go to your rooms" Eduard insisted as Both sisters looked concerned but sighed and gave up. Eduard was right after all. The Queen and Rook went away to go to sleep while the Bishop had to figure out how to move Ivan to his bedroom without waking him up.

"Come on, Ivan...sir...wake up" Eduard began saying when someone walked into the living room.

"You really think you will wake him up? Without him trying to kill you? Don't be stupid" a familiar voice said, Eduard turned around to look at a Prussian. Red eyes, a smirk upon his lips, white hair. He stood up tall and proud, yet he kept his hands in his pocket. He wore Dark pants, a White dress shirt, a silver necklace.

"What do you want? This isn't _your_ kingdom" Eduard replied with hostility as The Prussian walked closer to Ivan.

"Well..I was His Knight in the previous games before I moved kingdoms" Gilbert replied as kneeled down closer to Ivan. "Leave 'em to me. He trusts me more than anyone"

Eduard couldn't help but feel a slight jealousy. How could Ivan trust someone from an enemy kingdom more than his own Family and Friends!? Eduard clenched his fists and stayed quiet because if he talked further he may enrage the Prussian.

"Come on, Ivan, come on Russian boy. Wakey-Wakey." Gilbert began whispering. The Prussian began to lightly shake the Russian awake but Ivan grabbed Gilberts hand and in one swift movement had him on the ground. His eyes open and gazing at the man with hatred. Gilbert was on his back and gazing into Icy purple eyes full of disdain and distrust.

"You haven't changed a bit Russian boy" Gilbert said with a laugh as he smirked,

"Gil?" Ivan asked as if coming back into reality, " I could've killed you"

"I think your breath is going to kill me, now go to bed, but brush your teeth! You smell of vodka and whiskey" Gilbert replied as Ivan pushed himself off ten Prussian and helped him up. "You miss the awesome me?" Gilbert asked with a laugh

"As if" Ivan replied with a smile, a true smile. Eduard stayed quiet as he watched His King look so happy to see an old friend. Gilbert and Ivan laughed and talked for a while longer in the living room as Eduard had been invisible. He had been in the same room but only to supervise his King.

"So, who's the not awesome guy over there?" Gilbert asked as he looked at Eduard,

"He's my Bishop, Eduard Von Bock. He's...a _friend_ " Ivan replied

"He seems pretty..useless, is he really a bishop?" Gilbert asked as if purposely teasing the Estonian man. Eduard stayed quiet as he watched, knowing if he spoke out he wouldn't be tolerated by His King.

"And are you really a knight? Because last time I remember, after the games you left The Blacks to go with your brother in the Blues, da?"

"Dude, I am allowed to change kingdoms as I'd like, I got special permission, so long as I didn't aspire to be more or less than what I was and am" Gilbert replied, Eduard was curious, how did the Prussian GET special permission and from whom? Could he have met the Board or...what?

"I still am curious as to who gave you the permission because I am very certain that I almost killed you for leaving, da."

"...that's my business, sorry, although we are old friends. I can't tell you, swore upon it on my life...but I will tell you, The Board isn't the only one who Is a God" Gilbert said with a mischievous smirks on his lips, Ivans eyes widened.

"So, you're...suggesting there's more than The Board?" Ivan asked with curiosity but he knew the Prussian wasn't going to answer. " now my question is...did you ever go back to your little brother? Da?" He asked with a smirk on his lips, knowing he struck a nerve

The Prussia smiled, despite that question was personal. He stood up from his seat and gave a small laugh, putting his hands into his pocket. "I'll see you soon, Ivan" Gilbert said as he began walking to the exit, not answering the question. The Russian chuckled as he realized that perhaps...the Prussian never truly went home.

 **Mathias's POV**

The Danish man had drunk a little too much, especially with Scott, Ned and Antonio.

"Another one!" Mathias yelled in happiness as he held his empty beer up

"I'm still winning" Ned, a Dutch man commented as he drank a bit of his own beer. A very beautiful woman sat on his lap, caressing him. They were in a certain pub that definitely allowed women, of a certain profession to hand out their services, prostitutes in other words.

A Scottish man, was smoking a cigarette when he blew out the smoke and looked at the Danish man.

"You've lost your touch, Matt. Why are you drinking so eagerly? Don't wanna go home? Or do you wanna sleep with one of the babes here?" Scott asked as he called over a woman. She sat on his lap, handing him a drink, as she giggled flirtatiously. Her big breasts were against Scott and he just nuzzled himself closer to her, kissing her neck.

"I agree, _amigo_ " the Spanish man, Antonio Fernandez Carriendo replied

"I'm-" _hicc_ , "drinking because!" _Hicc_ "I can!" _hicc_ , the Danish replied. Ned laughed, as he dismissed the girl from his lap. He pulled away the beer that the Mathias was drinking and set it down,

"Now, let's get you home. Youve have 10 beers" Ned began saying when Mathias began to reject the offer

"No! Im going to get a good beating from Lukas if he sees me like-" _hicc_ "Ttthhiiisss"

"That's not my problem. But I can't let you drink yourself to death, get your ass up and let's go, Scott help me" Ned ordered, Antonio laughed as he watched.

Both the Scottish and Dutch man began to persuade Mathias into leaving the beer. Ned picked up Mathias and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the Bar. Antonio sighed in sadness as his night of drinking came to an end, he left money to pay for their drinks.

As they left the pub, Ned met his younger sister outside whom was playing cards with her other brother, Louise Lux .

"What are you two doing here? Didn't I tell you to go home?" Ned asked his younger siblings, they looked at their brother with a nervous 'I didn't mean to disobey' looks as they laughed nervously.

"W-well...we were just making sure you didn't go home with a woman, like last time" Laura, the Belgian girl replied. Her younger brother nodded and agreed. She had short blonde hair that fell to about her shoulders. beautiful green eyes, accompanied with a blue dress and a silver necklaces that held a small horse pendant on it. Louis was a blonde as well, one of his eyes covered with his short hair and he had blue-green eyes as he wore a light blue shirt with a white waistcoat and white pants with black long boots. He looked classier than his siblings. Louis was 2nd bishop after all.

Ned sighed and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose as if thinking. He opened them and looked at his siblings, "go home. Now. Antonio walk them home. I'm taking Mathias back to his place, okay? I'll see you in the morning" Ned said as he got into a carriage, with drunken Mathias and sleepy Scott. These men may have been from different Kingdoms but when they were younger, they had all met at a friends party and ever since, they have been drinking buddies.

"Ned" Mathias mumbled in his drunken state, "why do we have to play in the games? I'm gonna die...soon"'

"Shut up dumbass, you're not gonna die. And if you do...I want to have your horse and Axe" Ned replied as he joked. Scott laughed lightly

"I'm sure these games will turn out different. It won't end in just 3 weeks but maybe sooner? All our kings are capable of fighting...but they don't fight until the last of the Nobility is gone. Including the Queens" Scott informed as he thought back to his younger brother Arthur.

'"You know..my brother, Artie, he's such an idiot. He has never been to war, yet he believes he can beat anyone. He has so much to learn" Scott commented as he looked out of the window. Mathias laughed

"I-I wanna protect my brothers...Lukas...Emil...sve...tino...even little Peter...and I don't care how much it takes me, I won't let them die." Mathias stated as he clenched his fists, it almost seem as thought he were sobering up.

"Calm down. We will have to fight no matter what. If We forfeit, we are killed. We play and we get killed or live. We can't...stop these wars...but I'm afraid for Laura and Louise. Those two are all I got, but they're playing this year. Laura is not just any pawn but an assassin, I'm the 2nd rook and Lux is the 2nd bishop. We don't even have a second Knight, I don't even know why that position is still open-" Ned began saying as Scott shushed him.

"What do you mean you don't have a Second knight? The chess board requires 2 of each pair of nobility except for the Queen and King. There _HAS_ to be a bloody coward out there who doesn't wanna play and is hiding" Scott replied, Ned shrugged

"Well that coward of a Knight is _BULLSHITT_ " Mathias yelled out in frustration, "the Games are BULL-" he began saying when Ned punched Mathias immediately,

"Shut it! Do you want to get killed!? You don't say _THAT_ out loud, _Ever_."

"Even if you're right Matt, we can't do shit about it, accept your fate-" Scott began to say

"No. I won't, I will live my life the way I want to! Even if I have to give up a leg or an eye, or even myself. I will protect my kingdom and its people, I will protect my family and end these games" Mathias vowed as he gritted his teeth, he was angry. He was frustrated, the games were in 2 months and he didn't want to fight.

Scott smiled as Mathias said those words, "then I guess the same goes for us. We won't lose those games, so bring it on Green Rook. Orange will win this year"

"Or Blues will" Ned added as he smirked

"Or the Games will end." Mathias replied as he laughed, the other two began laughing as they thought it was a joke but Mathias was serious. He was gonna do everything to end the wretched Chess Games.


	4. Chapter 4

**((Sorry for the rather short chapter))**

Days had passed and elizaveta still couldn't decide when to send for her new allies. She walked through the corridors of her castle until she heard piano music coming from an old room. She slowly walked closer as opened the door slightly and peaked in. A mans silhouette could be seen playing the instrument. She Saw Roderich playing, his eyes were closed and his hands moved gracefully upon the white and black Keys of the piano. With every note that filled the room, he was consumed by the melody, the music that he so much missed.

Elizaveta walked in quietly, shutting the door and soon she heard the music begin to stop, slowly ending, every note was sweet and high yet sad. 'Was this how he felt?' She asked herself as she walked closer to him. Finally the last few notes were played and done, he slowly opened his eyes and sighed heavily when he noticed her.

"Oh! Liz! I'm sorry - I saw the piano and...got distracted from my work" he began excusing himself. Knowing he should be training the soldiers to get ready for war.

"No, you're fine. It was nice hearing the song, I haven't heard you play since...forever ago" She replied as she saw the small sadness in his eyes but it left. Just like it had arrived.

"Y-yeah. I haven't had time..."

"So what inspired you to play that?" She asked curiously

"...a woman. Who's beauty radiates more than a flower on its full bloom. God, she was gorgeous and-" the Austrian stopped himself, embarrassed to have confessed, "sorry I got carried away" Roderich said with a small blush of embarassment as he looked at the piano, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh...and who is _she_?" Elizaveta asked curious, her heart was beating quickly and prayed to God it was her. But she knew it couldn't be her, right?

"I met her in the masquerade ball...she reminded me of someone I know-or knew...I accidentally called her eliza... and she got angry"

"You called her eliza? Why?" Liz asked calmly despite the fact she wanted to KNOW so badly.

"Liz. Promise me you won't look at me different if I tell you who eliza is" Roderich told the Fair Young Queen.

"Of course! You're my best friend-"

" _Eliza is you_. Yes, I have had a crush on you for the longest. And I still do, I still lov-" he began saying as elizaveta felt her heart drop

"Don't say it! Please, I don't want you to get in trouble!" Liz begged.

"But liz! I need to tell you-"

"Someone will hear you! We can't risk it. It's treason!" She whispered ferociously

"I have fallen for you My Queen, and God knows ever since you became The Queen. I knew my hopes were done for. Why couldn't I be your King? I only would want to aspire to be that for you, but...the day you were declared as that and Feliciano became your King...i knew...i lost you"

"Roderich! Stop it, you're talking nonsense-"Elizaveta cried out as she looked at the ground, she felt her heart ache. Knowing he felt the same way as she, but could not do anything.

"Eliza...Elizaveta, please understand my feelings. And...I won't try to become more than what i am, as I know you love the King" Roderich replied as he looked at his piano sadly. Liz was now looking at him, seeing herself in him, he felt lonely...she wanted to know he was wrong, that she loved _HIM_ , and no one else...but as Queen her priority were her King and her people.

"R-Roderich...y-you're partially wrong, I do not...feel _that_ way towards My King, but I do for another man. But if I confess who that man is, I'm afraid I will lose him. I do not want to lose you, or my King, I will not get killed for confessing my love...because of This game. But, please promise me to never say it again, not until it is safe" Elizaveta said proudly, as she straightened herself. Standing as the Queen she was. Roderich couldn't help but smile, she was strong indeed. Innocent, strong and smart.

"Yes, My Queen" he replied as he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "Until it's safe, then I can be able to love you more" the Austrian said quietly as there was a knock at the door and in an instance. She pulled away. Her cheeks were beginning to blush despite the fact she wanted to suppress the warmth that was rising to her cheeks.

A servant entered, dark hair and bright gray eyes..but they withheld a darkness to them, it was uncomfortable. She reminded Elizaveta of some type of mischievous black cat, weirdly enough. She wore a typical servants outfit, wearing blue as it was her kingdom and she were a black long necklace with a dark Gray pendant stuck to it.

"Your majesty, you have a letter. Laura has the letter. The King wanted me to tell you, your majesty" she informed as she curtsied lightly and left. Elizaveta sighed in relief

"Well...I must be going-" Elizaveta began saying when she turned to look at Roderich who was inches away from her. Was she really this close to him before the servant came in?

"Please don't go, stay with me a little longer"

"No...Roderich...I'm a Queen who has duties." Liz began saying as he inched towards her. He even hunched down to look at her better, the Queen could feel her heart beat quickly.

"But right now you're just Lizzie for me" he mumbled as he inched closer. Their faces closer than ever. Except for that Masquerade night, in which Roderich didn't know who she was. She could feel her cheeks redden, it embarrassed her to seem so shy to him.

"R-Roderich...someoone could walk in-"

Roderich laughed lightly before he placed a kiss on her cheek, close to the corner of her lips. She noticed she had stopped breathing that moment as she let out a sigh. That amused Roderich.

"I'm simply greeting My Queen the way the French Do" Roderich justified as he fixed his glasses and smiled. Elizaveta looked at the ground, trying to gain her composure but he had thrown her off so much, that it slightly made her feel happy.

"T-thank you...I will be going now" she said quietly as she quickly left the room, and as she walked away, the Austrian man laughed to himself. He felt relieved to know the woman he has fallen in love with so long ago turned out to love him as well.

As the Young Queen walked to her study room, she found her best pawn there. Her assassin, Laura, she was sitting in a chair with a letter in her hands. "Hi Liz! -Wow- what's the blush for?" Laura asked curiously as she stood up from the chair and handed the Hungarian woman the letter.

"Is it that _obvious_?"

"Of course! Your cheeks are all rosy! So who is it?" Laura asked with her eyebrow lifted up

"L-let's not-" Elizaveta began excusing herself

"It's roddy ain't it? I knew it!" Laura replied excitingly and seemed to fangirl.

"Shut up! You know very damn well _that_ _love_ is not exactly allowed for a Queen who has a King and doesn't love him"

"So what? Feli would always listen! Ooh and Romano as well!" Laura suggested as Elizaveta began to open the letter. Taking out a handwritten invitation instead.

 ** _'Dearest pieces,_**

 ** _I believe you want to meet me, right?_**

 ** _I'll be at the Enchanted Forest, can't wait to see you! Come at 4pm_**

 ** _Follow the mischievous one and the hidden path, that's how you'll find me._**

 ** _~The Creator_**

' ** _P.S this is a one time deal, you lose this and you can't find the path or me'_**

Elizaveta looked confused for a second, maybe this was a prank? Or maybe not...this could be a complete farce and assassination attempt for all she knew, but she wanted to know.

"Laura, get the carriage ready. We will be leaving soon."

"My queen? You want to leave? It's only 2pm-"

" _Laura_." The queen said in a rather strict tone

"Okay! I'll get it ready" the Belgian girl replied quickly, as she was loyal to her Queen and knew that Queen Elizaveta would never do something stupid. Not when her life was on the line, or the lives of others

 **((If you have some suggestion for the fic, please tell me, I would try my best to include it in The next chapter or so))**


	5. Chapter 5

The enchanted forest was just how it sounded. _Enchanted_.

From its trees having a sparkle on their green leaves to the vines slightly moving as if they were serpents alive. The bushes rustled every once in a while and it seemed as though a fairy could be hiding in there. There were parts of the forest that were dark while the others were lit by the kind sunlight.

Four bodies were awaiting at the edge of the enchanted forest.

Elizaveta had found Arthur, Eduard and Mathias there.

"Please let me stay!" Laura insisted as Elizaveta insisted that Laura leave her alone. The assassin merely wanted to protect her Queen but the monarch certainly did not require guarding.

"Laura! I said no, if I am not back by nightfall, come for me. Or figure out what happened. Understood? That's an order. Please Laura, I will be just fine" Liz insisted as the Belgian girl hesitated to leave the Queen alone. The Belgian assassin got onto the carriage and rode it off until there was no sight of it at the distance.

"Now, who the bloody hell is this ' _mischievous one_ '" arthur asked annoyed, "we have been waiting for 5minutes, it's past bloody 4!"

At that moment, the trees began rustling, moving to the sides. Their branches becoming flexible and making a way in the middle. Like a small path. A person began making their way through the trees, a white hair man with a smirk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! But awesome me had to do something first" the Prussian man informed as he made his way to the group of rebels.

"Who are _you_?" Elizaveta asked, as she clearly did. It recognize him. The Prussian looked at the Hungarian and his eyes widened.

" _Liz_? Is that you?" Gilbert asked in surprise.

"My names Elizaveta Hédérvary... _who are you?_ " She asked clearly confused.

The Prussian looked at her as if she had grown another head. But he slowly blinked once or twice and came back to reality. Realizing that, she was not his Liz. He was reminded of _Her_ words a long time ago,

' _End the Games before they end you, Gil...protect them'_

"Ah-sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone else..." Gilbert said quietly as his voice trailed off. he looked at the ground and looked up, to put on a smile. "Well! I'm here, come on. He's Waiting"

The Prussian began leading them through the forest as fairies began peaking out and other creatures as well.

"Be careful with the pixies. They're some little rascals, but the fairies are beautiful."

Arthur looked at the fairies and saw one he really thought was kind and beautiful. She had blonde long hair, blue transparent wings with blue eyes. A short white dress made of flower petals. The little fairy sat on the British soldier's arm and introduced herself as ' _emma_ '

Mathias on the contrary found a pheonix, a very beautiful one with a long wingspan. It's beak was brown and a bit golden. It's eyes Carmel brown and it wore a red type of collar. The pheonix was named ' _clary_ '. Her red feathers mixed perfectly with the bright yellow ones and it seemed kind to him.

Eduard did not feel appealed to any fairies, but rather a beautiful horse. He found the horse to be a unicorn, a white pure mane with a gloss to it that seemed to shine with the hit of the sunlight. It's eyes were dark but it's horn was a crystal blue that sparkled. As for its hooves, they were of silver.

Elizaveta found nothing she liked, she thought the creatures were lovely but she herself could not handle having some type of pet or small human around. It was enough with having Feleciano and Romano playing hide and seek sometimes.

As the five chess pieces walked into a beautiful garden with a wonderful green scenery. The vines made up wonderful furniture as well as a wonderful table. There was a waterfall in the background that flowed into a river. The trees were taller and let in a much brighter sunlight as well as giving the land a glow to it that captured the eye. Gilbert lead the nobles to sit down as their new pets/ creatures/ friends sat besides them. A seat was the head of the table and no one sat there. Gilbert excused himself as he walked deeper into the garden, looking for someone.

"This place is beautiful" Arthur commented as the little fairy sat on his shoulder and nodded. Eduard and Mathias were surprised and no words could be spoke for their eyes were captured by the mystical beauty in the forest,

"I..wonder who this... _Creator_ is" Elizaveta asked, as Gilbert walked back towards them, a person behind him.

The mysterious person sat at the head of the table. Elizaveta couldn't help but gaze at this person with admiration, they were handsome. Grey eyes, light dirty blonde hair, with a kind smile upon his lips. He smiled at them, kindly. He wore a blue shirt with some black pants and shoes.

"Hi, Elizaveta, Arthur, Mathias and Eduard, I'm pleased to meet you" he spoke. Greeting them, a soothing smooth deep tone.

"Hello" they all said in unison as their eyes were fixated on this man, who called himself a Creator,

"My names Caleb Bluemoon. I'm the creator of the blue kingdom. And of this world. He informed them as he seemed please to see them all.

"I see you are all rebelling against my younger brothers game"

" _Younger_ _brother_?" Arthur asked immediately,

"Ah..yes...my brother, more or less. He Is _The board_ , but I know him as Bennett. He's become quite rebellious and...aggressive these past decades. So I need your help to stop him."'

"What do you mean?" Eduard asked, his eyes gazing at the new acquaintance.

"I need you're help to stop The Chess Games, and the only way I can do so, is through you four. I specifically had you four meet at a certain time at a certain place for this purpose. Yes I can manipulate Time and Fate, but I can't manipulate other Gods, so I need your help." Caleb began saying as the four rebels looked confused.

"What do you mean our help? What can we do?and other Gods?" Mathias asked.

"Let me tell you the story as to how these games started..." Caleb began saying

 ***flashback***

 _There was always more to it than just them, the Gods. The humans who ruled in anarchy and survival. Whom were disorganized and confused.._

 _Caleb Bluemoon, Adelaide Ornixius, Duece Blackmoor, Sophia Earthart, and finally Bennet The Joker, were the Gods who watched over these humans to see what they could do to civilize them..._

 _Caleb was intelligent, he planned out kingdoms, and the system. Adelaide was powerful, she created the power of wars and battle but proposed power for the pieces, Duece Blackmoor and Sophia Earthart created magic from both the dark and light, he was the mysterious one and she the kind one. Bennet, was the Joker who insisted on making things fun._

 _But as the days passed by with their planning, Bennet became jealous of Duece and Sophia being together more often. He was in love with Sophia, he was in love with her since the day she showed him kindness and didn't treat him as though he were_ _ **THE**_ _troublemaker, she treated him fair and square. That's why he loved her...and she was the reason he started the Chess games._

 _The day the Joker rebelled...was the day things fell._

 _"Stop trying to be so close to her, she clearly doesn't like_ _ **you**_ _." Bennett yelled out in anger and jealousy as Duece and Sophia were creating magic together and thinking of what parts of the monarchy would conserve the power and let the magic run healthily thorough the lands._

 _"Bennett, please don't get angry, Duece is just trying to help-" Sophia began saying as Duece looked confused for a couple minutes as to what he was being accused of. Sophia had long brown hair, a green dress, green kind eyes, but they mixed in with a bright blue in the middle. She wore long golden earrings as well as a mark of her power As a Goddess of Earthly magic. She gave off the positivity of light and happiness with just one smile. She was the creator of the Green kingdom,the kingdom of kindness and earthly magic._

 _Deuce on the other hand, seemed to be the embodiment of mystery and darkness. He wasn't bad, he was a good guy but his appearance could make someone think he was deadly, but handsome and charming but also kind. His jet black hair, his clear blue eyes, that seemed unemotional. A simple smile upon his lips that seemed to smirk every once in a while. He always wore all dark clothes and white clothes. He created the Black kingdom, the kingdom of mystery._

" _I think you have the wrong idea, Ben." Duece spoke out,replying with a handsome straight face. His blue eyes became icy, and unreadable. He wasn't angered at all,but rather seemed to enjoy the Jokers stupidity and jealousy._

 _"Oh please! As if! I see you always trying to take her away from_ _ **me**_ _when she and I talk. Don't think I'm an idiot," Bennett replied with more anger, he was the joker and if his powers were not stable. He could make things go wrong._

 _"Plead Ben, we don't want to argue about something like this! We are in the middle of planning-" Sophia began saying as she tried to calm the joker down, but he was jealous and furious._

 _"_ _ **So what**_ _if she likes me? Or if I like her? Can't you_ _ **let her choose**_ _" Duece asked. He had a smirk on his lips, knowing he won the conversation. Because Sophia liked Duece, that was a fact. Bennett was always the little brother for her, and she could see him any other way,_

 _"_ _ **No**_ _. She shouldn't love someone who is nothing like her! Don't you see! She deserves much better than you!" Bennett yelled, he sounded childish for a grown man but he didn't know how to argue any other way._

 _"So what if she wants to love someone? Let her love someone she chooses, not someone that chooses her-" Duece began saying when the joker busted out in anger. His magical powers were like flames consuming him. His color was a dark grey that mixed with a light grey._

 _"Someone should not aspire to be more than what they are. Duece. You are aspiring to take_ _ **MY**_ _place in her heart-" the joker argued back._

 _"_ _ **SHUT UP**_ _!" Sophia yelled out frustrated. They talked as if she weren't around, and it hurt her."I belong to no one! Not to you,_ _joker_ _," she said in a harsh tone as the word Joker was like a shot in the heart for Bennet. " not to you Duece Leave me alone!" She yelled as she left the room, Caleb had not even tried to intervene. Knowing that Bennet would always throw some type of tantrum like a child. Deuce looked a Bennet and glared._

 _"Joker._ _ **YOU**_ _shouldn't aspire to be a God when you are nothing but the lowest rank of God there exists" deuce replied with an icy tone that gave chills down anyone's spine. But Bennet was angry_

 _"Duece!" Caleb yelled in anger, knowing he went too far. "Shut it!" The blue Kings creator growled. He had sympathy for Bennet..._

 _"Right now._ _I vow that I will squash every God in this Game of who's the best. I will mess with the human world until you're tired of your creations and monarchs dying. Trust me. I will crush every kingdom. Blue, orange, black and green until No one is left but me. Then. I will watch you crawl back and ask for my forgiveness! As the Joker, I make the rules official!_ _"'Bennett vowed as he placed his hand on a specific Book,_ _ **The Grimoire**_ _, the book of Rules and the plans of the future of humanity. He took the important book that held all the Gods plans and hard work that had enough magic to officiate the civilization if the world. Bennett laughed as he took the book,_

 _"Bennet! Leave that alone! That book...if locked! Cant be undone-"Caleb warned as in one snap of the jokers fingers. He was gone._

 _Caleb looked around confused, desperate. Angry. Adelaide entered the room quickly,_

 _"I felt the book leave! Where the hell is it!?" She asked in a rush, she had a special connection to the book as most of her power was put into it to create the new civilization for Humans, whom she adored._

 _"It's gone. Addy..._ _it's gone_ _. Bennett took it"'_

 _"I knew he would betray us! I told you we shouldn't have saved him from_ _ **Her**_ _. He's_ _ **HER**_ _son. What did you expect from the son of the Greatest Darkest Witch!?" Adelaide yelled out as she was angry at Caleb. The Joker wasn't Calebs brother persay, they did have the same gray eyes but...Calebs grey eyes had a hint of blue as for Bennetts withheld all darkness. A mischievousness that was impossible to undo. His mother was none other than the woman of Darkness, she was like a black cat, full of negativity and unluckiness. Caleb had taken Bennett away from Her, because he wanted The Joker to be good...but as Fate had it, that wasn't possible._

 _The joker would always envy and play around until there was no one to play with anymore._

 _"Duece...he took the grimoire, he will change everything. Bring Sophie, we must divide ourselves into our kingdoms...if we want to keep them safe, we have to play The Jokers Game" Caleb stated, Adelaide nodded in agreement. Most of her strength and power had been invested in The Grimoire, as for Deuce. His black magic was still his, and powerful. Sophie on the other hand had given half her power into the grimoire, this book was not insignificant but beheld the creation of the world, of the Chess World. From the way the system was laid out, to the way the magic flowed through the world. But the day The Joker took it, the world was no longer kind and balanced, it was cruel and mean. Aggressive and competitive,_

 _The Game Of Chess was the Jokers doing and he made it a game to be played, by his fellow "friends" that had to win the games to even try and speak to him...but no one had seen the Joker, after game, after game. He would only see the winners of the Game, whether it was a King or A Queen, whomever won the game officially would see him, and get a wish._

 _From then on, the Games became a war zone for the Gods, they had to attend. They had to win, the Games were always won between Deuce or Caleb or Adelaide, but Sophie hadn't won the games as she never wanted to see Bennett again from that betrayal... She was broken after her first 5 games, after seeing her people die, she was broken and did not want to play and did not want to show up, despite the fact she HAD to...that is why the greens hadn't won a game in centuries._

 _As for the grimoire, Caleb wanted it back, to destroy it and rebuild the world, and the only way to do it was with the help of these four rebels.._

 _*_ _ **end of flashback**_ _ *****_

"So you're telling us. This Game...this Bloody Damn War started for a _GIRL_!?" Arthur yelled in disbelief, Elizaveta tugged at arthurs arm and made him sit down.

"Please, Arthur, let's not get angry"

"She's right." Caleb replied, "I'm afraid...this started for...a rivalry in love, I tried to get Sophie to talk to Bennet...but...she holds a hatred or...betrayal towards him that I can no longer undo. That is why I need your help" he said, as his blue grey eyes looked at them, almost pleading. He looked weary, tired, fatigued and done for. "I am tired of these Games...if seeing My creations die, time and time again, please help me"

"And how will we do that?" Mathias Asked.

"You all have chosen a creature of this forest am I right?" Caleb asked

"Euh...except me" Elizaveta quietly said in embarrassment. Caleb looked at her and smiled, laughing a little.

"You will take Your Knight"

"My _knight_? Roderich? He's back in the castle-"

"No. I mean, _this one_. 2nd Knight of The Blues, I kept him for this purpose." Caleb said as he gestured towards Gilbert.

So they finally found the 2nd Blue Knight of the Blues.

"Finally the position is filled" Mathias mumbled under his breath as he thought back to Scott and Ned. They were right that the Blues needed a 2nd Knight.

"H-he's my...2nd knight?" Liz asked, as her green eyes gazed in surprise at the Prussian, he smiled at her. That...mischievous childish smile that made her want to punch him but also hug him. She felt as though she knew him deep down, but couldn't remember where she met him.

"Yes. He is" Caleb replied as he let Gilbert walk over to Elizaveta, "these creatures will be my informants as to what happens and when you need help, unfortunately I cannot leave this forest as it is the only place I can retain my magic powers in"

"So...you're losing your powers?" Eduard asked, the Estonian man fixing his glasses.

"Yes. I am, after centuries of playing The Games, I'm quite tired...I seem a lot more like an old man" Caleb replied with a laugh, "but I'm not _THAT_ old, most of my magic went into creating you guys-" he began saying when he realized he should not have spoken that.

"Creating who?" Elizaveta and Arthur asked in unison. Gilbert already knew the truth t he wasn't to answer... Not yet anyways,

"Nothing" Caleb replied with another sweet kind smile as he got up from his chair. "I must retire, I am tired"

"No! Answer us-" Arthur insisted, as he got up from his chair abruptly

"Shut it, eyebrows" Gilbert warned, as he had a sword out, almost at the Brits neck.

"Thank you Gilbert" Caleb said quitely, "I will tell you, in due time...just wait for my messages. And be careful as to whom is in your castles...The Board has a Mischievous spy in your castles, a maiden with grey eyes that hold...darkness and she wears a black long necklace with a dark grey pendan, but don't worry, so long as you keep your creatures, you will be safe" Caleb informed as he walked towards the gardens, disappearing into it.

"What the hell was that about!?" Arthur asked, Mathias got up and stretched, he looked at his new pet. The pheonix, What radiant beauty.

"How the heck am I gonna get her into the Castle?!" Eduard asked as he looked at his unicorn,

"Hide her horn, that's all" Gilbert said as he patted the beautiful horse.

"But...I've never tried that-" Eduard mumbled embarrassed, Elizaveta smiled,

"I got this!" She said proudly as she placed a hand on the horn of the unicorn. " _hide est quod latet"_

(Translation: hide what must be hidden)

As those words the horn was gone and invisible. "There you go!"

"Thank you miss Elizaveta!" Eduard said gratefully. He petted his horse and began to walk out towards the path they had originally came from.

Gilbert couldn't help but look at Elizaveta and wonder...when had she changed into her old previous self before her first Chess Games. The Queen didn't know it, but she had been alive before, and so was everyone else...but Fate had taken them away...the first time. This was the second time, and what they didn't know was that...these chess pieces and all lived a previous life...

Too many questions had to be answered...but all in its due time,

 **((Comment as you'd like, I will always try my best to please you guys! Thanks for reading))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((This is a rather long chapter, caution. There's a Yaoi make out scene))**

 ** _:_** ** _Blue kingdom Pieces:_**

 ** _King_** ** _\- Feleciano Vargas_**

 ** _Queen_** ** _\- Elizaveta Hédérvary_**

 ** _Bishops_** ** _\- (1) Kiku Honda (2) Louise Lux, aka Luxembourg_**

 ** _Knights_** ** _\- (1) Roderich Edeilstein (2) Gilbert Beilschmidt_**

 ** _Rooks_** ** _\- (1) Ludwig Beilshmidt (2) Ned or Netherland_**

 ** _Pawn assassins_** ** _\- Laura aka Belgium, Lily Zwingli aka Liechtenstein, Basch Zwingli aka Switzerland_**

 ** _Horseman pawns_** ** _\- Antonio Fernandez Carriendo, Romano/Lovino Vargas_**

The four pieces went their own ways back home..as for Elizaveta she had to figure out how to take Gilbert home and not create a mass chaos.

She walked into her castle, her servants greeting her. Even the one with that Caleb had described, the one with the black necklace and dark grey pendant. Who was she? Elizaveta wanted to know...but knew she couldn't. Gilbert walked besides her, escorting the Queen .

It was late, about dinner time, she walked towards the dining room and found Feleciano eating Happily his pasta, Ludwig as his left, Romano right of Ludwig and Antonio left of Romano. As for Elizaveta, she sat on Felecianos right.

Besides her were Roderich and Kiku, who ate graciously. She saw that the siblings (Laura, Ned, and lux) were not around, as well as the Zwingli siblings.

"Oh! Lizia !" The Italian king yelled out in happiness as he stood up and gestured towards her seat. When feli' is eyes settled on the Prussian he looked..confused. As Ludwig stood up abruptly and looked at the Prussian,

"B-brother?" He asked,

"Hi West" Gilbert replied with a weak voice yet a kind gentle smile. Ludwig ran to his brother immediately and hugged him.

"Oh God! I thought you were dead! For God sake! Where have you been!? Missing for 7 years!"

"West...I will tell you in due time, but let go of your awesome big brother"

"Shut up! Where have you been!?" Ludwig insisted

"Resting...I was very..sick for a very long time that I forgot my life, and until recently I began to remember, one thing I never forgot was how awesome I am" Gilbert replied with a laugh, as he hugged Ludwig. The Italian king began to cheer in the background, he was very happy for Ludwig,

"And...miss Elizaveta... _where_ did you find him if I may ask?" Kiku asked, after he had swallowed the little but of rice he had left.

"Well...I managed to...find our second Knight, Gilbert..at..." She began saying timidly, trying to make up a story in her mind but she had no more ideas. Her lie could be considered treason if anyone knew.

"She found me with a tracking spell, apparently she was curious as to who was her 2nd Knight, and she found me. I really didn't know I was A Blue Knight until now" Gilbert lied.

"Y-yes! He's right" Elizaveta agreed quickly, Feleciano smiled.

"That's good! We have a whole chess board with us, and...should I mention Liz...we have National meeting in 3 days" Feleciano informed.

The meeting between Kingdoms lasted for a week, it was like a training Arena, that took place one month or so before the Games. So the first warring Kingdom could make up their mind as to whom they were to attack first...orange always started the game.

Elizaveta hesitated to speak, she didn't want to play for Her family and friends sake. "Lizia? You okay? You seem a little pale-" Feli began saying as he walked up to her and cupped her face in his. Leaning his forehead against hers. Elizaveta didn't know how to react, she got flustered,

"Err...no-I'm...f-fine" she tried to say, but she didn't push the Italian away. She could feel Roderich gazing at her, a hint of jealousy in his look. Ludwig also looked rather jealous, but kept quiet.

"Liz...you have a small fever" Feleciano informed, "come on, let's eat a little and then I'll make you a really good soup!" The Italian said happily, he was so very sweet.

"Err...Feli...I'm-I'm alright" she mumbled as he let her go, and gestured to her seat.

"Come on Liz! Just eat a little and soon enough you will get better! If not...I will get so very sad" he said as he looked like a hurt puppy, his cute brown eyes gazing at her. She felt so very attached to him, he was so much like her little brother that she couldn't handle saying 'no' to him. The Hungarian sat down and began to eat, happily finally eating something delicious, the pasta was very delicious.

"Are you alright?" Roderich asked,

"Yes...I'm alright'

"Where did you find him?" Roderich asked quietly, his eyes looking at the food and not at her.

"He already said it" Liz replied, as Gilbert was happily eating with Ludwig. Romano looked annoyed to sit next to the Prussian but Antonio kept him company. Clearly the spaniard and the Italian were quite close, flirting close.

Kiku paid attention to the German and northern Italian as they talked and joked around. Elizaveta never really thought how much she adored her Monarch family, everyone of them. If she would die...she hoped to protect them in the process.

- **Orange Kingdom-**

 **-Pieces-**

 **King** **\- Alfred F Jones**

 **Queen** **\- Yao Wang**

 **Bishops** **\- (1) Francis Bonnefoy (2) Mathew Williams**

 **Knights** **\- (1) Arthur Kirkland (2) Mei Xiao Wang aka Taiwan**

 **Rooks** **\- (1) Scott Kirkland (2) Kasem Chao aka Thailand**

 **Assassin** **pawns** **\- (1) Li Wang(2) Lien Chung aka Vietnam(3)Angelique Laroche aka Seychelles**

 **Horsemen** **pawns** **\- (1) Alistair Kirkland aka Ireland (2) Dylan Kirkland aka Wales**

Arthur went back to the orange kingdom, quietly, getting to the dining room. It had a huge chandelier inside it, and wide open windows with orange and white colored drapes. The sun was setting and the orange light entered the room.

"Artie! Wee brother!" Scott called out as he already had sat down, "where ya been?"

"Scottie!" Arthur called out, knowing goddam well Scott hated that name

" _Wee_ _brother_ , I won't bash your head in because Alistair and Dylan would kill me" Scott replied. As he looked at his brothers who were entering the room.

Alfred and Yao never entered the dining room until the last few minutes before Dinner started, and they entered side by side. Almost looking like a couple but never holding eachother.

"Mon Cher!" Francis yelled out as he sat down to the right side of Arthur, the British knight sat down and placed a napkin on his lap, proving his gentle man manner.

Besides Francis was Mathew Williams, a Canadian man who rarely spoke. And when he did...no one really heard him except for Francis.

"Hey frog face"

"That hurts my heart, mon Cher. But whatever, you weren't here today? Why?" Francis asked,

"I was busy." Arthur replied sternly as the food was being brought in by many servants. One servant in particular caught his eyes, a woman. With dark hair. Dark grey eyes, wearing a long black necklace with a dark grey pendant, 'wasn't she the spy for The Board?' Arthur asked himself. As he caught himself staring at her.

"Oi! Git! You like the girl?" Scott asked rudely as he poured himself a beer.

Arthur look flustered, "shut your mouth! Blasted Arse!"

"You're blushing mon Cher..you sure you don't like her? _Tu n'aime pas la_ _belle_ _mademoiselle_?" Francis asked,

"I don't like her! I like..someone-"

" _Someone_!? Who!?" Scott asked quickly, he was a worried older brother

"...Scott. Shut your damn trap up!" Arthur yelled back as the big double doors opened and Alfred walked in with Yao at his side. A proud King at the side of his beautiful proud Queen. They were the symbol of Power...

"Be quiet-aru!" Yao scolded.

Behind the Chinese man entered his family members. Knight Mei Xiao Wang, a Taiwanese woman. Rook Kasem Chao, from Thailand and pawn assassin Li wang or 'leo'

As soon as Alfred and Yao sat down, they all began eating.

"Did you know that-" Arthur began saying with his mouth full. Alfred sat right next to Arthur, and Arthur couldn't help but be annoyed by the Americans dirty way of eating. It sometimes appeared as though he hadn't eaten in the entire day.

"Don't speak with your mouth open, Alfred" Arthur commented as Alfred closed his mouth and gulped down his food,

"As I was saying! Did you know that the meeting begins in 3 days? I heard it lasts for a week. Or so, you think we will be able to pick out who's the weakest Kingdom?" Alfred asked. Yao only laughed,

"We all know it's green-aru, they never win-aru"

"Maybe? I don't know, they have a very powerful king this year" Mathew answered quietly, but no one heard him. Francis repeated what the Canadian said and Alfred agreed.

" _Mon_ _ange_ " Francis began speaking to Canada, (translation: my angel)

"Yes?" Mathew asked, as he ate his pancakes that were doused in maple syrup.

" _Je_ _veux_ _un_ _bisous"_ Francis said as no one understood except for Arthur and Mathew. Arthur knew very well that Francis had a small romance with the Canadian.

(Translation: I want a kiss)

Mathew began to blush, "maybe later..." He mumbled,

"But I want one now" Francis replied, with a smirk on his lips. Knowing very well the Mathew was shy.

"Francis. Later, I'm serious" Mathew replied with blushing cheeks, looking hard at the pancakes, trying to calm down his cheeks.

"You two, get a bloody room" Arthur mumbled, feeling a slight jealousy. Those two were perfect, and how much he wished he could ask for a kiss like that but from Alfred...

Dinner finished and soon enough everyone left, Arthur retreated to the gardens, taking tea with him. He loved drinking tea out in the cool night and gazing up at the stars that twinkled with such beauty...'at least they would never cease' Arthur thought to himself. When he felt his eyes being covered with big warm hands.

"Guess who" a soothing kind tone whispered in his ear. An American accent

"...bloody git...leave me alone to my only peace time" Arthur replied,

"You're always so mean" Alfred complained as he uncovered arthurs eyes. Arthur gazed into beautiful blue eyes that were right Infront of him. The king was kneeling down before him.

"A-Alfred..you're a king. Get up, don't kneel before someone like me" arthur mumbled, feeling his cheeks begin to burn with blush. Alfred moved closer. The Brit realized that Alfred wasn't wearing any glasses... "Where are your glasses?"

"Oh? Them...I left them in my room, so...whatcha doing alone?" Alfred asked as he got up and sat next to Arthur.

"I'm just enjoying this view" Arthur replied as he looked up at the beautiful twinkling sky.

"You know what view I'd rather enjoy?" Alfred asked,

"What?"

"This one" Alfred replied as he pointed towards Arthur. The Brit turned away, blushing like mad.

"Sh-shut up you git. Go away."

"But why? Besides..without my glasses I can't see as well" Alfred replied as he got closer to Arthur, "come closer so I can enjoy the view"

"G-go away" Arthur replied, his voice becoming shakier and quieter as The American King leaned closer.

"Your so cute, especially when you blush. Come closer, I still can't see"

Arthur felt his cheeks blushing hard, Alfred was only inches away. "You can see. I know you can"

"Oh really?" Alfred asked, his voice husky. Arthur could almost feel the Americans breath on his lips.

"A-al...y-you have a Queen.." Arthur mumbled.

Alfred sighed and pulled away. Taking the British man by his wrist and pulling him deeper into the dark night. Until there was no more sight of the castle. They weren't that far away, they were still in the castle ground. But hidden in the trees. Alfred pushed Arthur against a tree,

"You don't understand do you? How much I like you" Alfred said as he got closer to Arthur. His blue eyes were desiring...desiring the brit.

"You have a Queen. I will not be blamed for treason just because you want to mess around with me."

"Mess around? What are you- you really don't get it? I do like you. I do. And so very fucking much. I want you to be mine, I want to kiss you and have you" Alfred said quietly as he had cornered the Brit against the tree. Arthur didn't reply, he didn't know how to. This was a confession, and even though the Brit wanted to say 'I feel the same' he couldn't.

"You won't say anything? I'll take that as a yes" Alfred said As he moved closer to Arthur. The knight didn't move, how much he wanted his king, yes. He did want him.

"A-Alfred...please...this is treason-"

"Treason? I'm probably going to Die in those Games...fuck treason, fuck this shit. I just want you" Alfred said quietly as he finally closed all the space between the two. Kissing him hungrily, the American touched Arthur in places no one else had. The simple touch of his fingers sent sweet shivers through his body, and butterflies in his stomach. Yes, butterflies. Their lips moved against eachother, and formed to please eachother. Kissing him sweetly and slowly.

"A-Alfred" Arthur whispered in a small moan, Alfred began kissing his neck, and pulling him closer "s-stop.."

"How about never"'

"L-let go" Arthur insisted, but his words meant nothing. The Brit was pulling the American closer, it's like his Brain said one thing but his body said the complete opposite.

"I think, your body wants me" Alfred whispered as he had undone most of Arthurs shirt, and kissed his chest. Kissing him everywhere, Arthur felt extremely warm. Wherever the American placed kisses, it seemed to send him a thrilling sensation through his body. Alfred sucked lightly on the Brits nipples and fondled them,

"N-no. Alfred...get off" Arthur managed to say as he finally got his body to do as he told it to do. The Brit pushed away, trying his hardest but Alfred had grabbed him firmly. "If someone sees us, we are good as dead. Please" Arthur pleaded. Alfred groaned in exasperation as he pulled himself away.

"Fine. You win." Alfred mumbled in annoyance. He was sexually frustrated but kept it quiet. Arthur began to button up his shirt.

"I'm sorry, your _arrogant_ majesty, but I prefer to keep my life, and I know for a fact...that you feel the same way I do for you" Arthur said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"...if we turn out to live through these games...Arthur." Alfred said seriously, "i will propose to you publicly."

"Shut it git. That's impossible...besides, My King. I am forever yours, your faithful loyal Knight until my end" Arthur said humbly as he began to move towards the castle.

"Arthur, I'm serious! I will propose to you" Alfred said as he followed, good thing the two didn't go further because a boner would take forever to get rid of.

"Maybe, maybe not...it's all up to the Games" Arthur mumbled as he got closer to the castle. Alfred laughed a little,

"You know...I never expected you to like me...I mean...since we were kids...you treated me a lot like a brother" Alfred said as the two began remembering childhood memories.

"Until we got to the age of 16 or 17 and...we became...what we are today...I always thought you were.. A special git" Arthur replied as the night kept going, and the two soon enough went to their own rooms. Arthur found his little fairy sleeping on his Pillow, she was his new protector.

 **((Hope you enjoyed. This is only the first half, since I didn't want to make the chapter hella long))**


	7. Chapter 7

**green kingdom**

 **-** **pieces** **-**

 **King** **\- Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)**

 **Queen** **\- Tino Vainaimoinen**

 **Bishops** **\- (1) Lukas Bondevik (2) Gupta Mohammad Hassan aka Egypt**

 **Knights** **\- (1) Emil Bondevik (2) Heracles Karpusi aka Greece**

 **Rooks** **\- (1) Mathias Koehler (2) Michelangelo "Romeo" Vargas aka Seborga**

 **Pawn Assassins** **\- (1) Im Yong Soo aka S. Korea (2) Aurel Popescu aka Moldova (3) Carlos Machado aka Cuba**

 **Horsemen pawns** **\- (1) Jett Kirkland aka Australia (2) Alexander Balakov aka Bulgaria**

Mathias adored his new Phoenix, he'd never had one, and many said a Phoenix represented eternal life or a new life,

As the Danish man walked into the castle with the red fiery bird on his shoulder. Everyone was in the living room,

"Oh there he is, he didn't get eaten by wolves" Lukas said with a sly smirk.

"You're so mean!" Mathias whined as his bird flew off if the Danish mans shoulder and flew onto the staff of the magical Norwegian man.

"Phoenix? Hmm...where'd you get this beauty?" Lukas asked,

"Enchanted forest. she and I had a special connection" Mathias said proudly

"Special connection? You didn't chase her and feed her food to gain her trust did you?" Lukas asked,

"No..."

"Where have you been? Ta-San?" Tino asked sweetly as he sat by a Swedish man and a little boy besides him, petting the Phoenix.

"I was in the enchanted forest... did I miss something?" Mathias asked, Berwald slightly grunted

"Actually, sve says that there's a meeting in 3 days with the rest of the kingdoms. It will last maybe a week or so." Tino informed as he smiled, Berwald and tino had a connection between them. Thankfully they were queen and king. Those two were so cute together, or so many people thought. No one had a problem that those two were gay for eachother and even. Adopted 3 kids, Peter Kirkland (sealand), Wendy Kirkland (Wy) and Erland Oxenstierna (Ladonia)

In previous history, every ruler of Green, both King and Queen had loved eachother...strangely enough..this was the only kingdom which had loving rulers. That ACTUALLY loved eachother. The green kingdom was the kingdom of kindness and Earth magic.

"Really? Hmm...well Emil? Have you trained the soldiers well?" Mathias asked,

"Oh. Yes. Do you doubt my skills!?" Emil asked in a small fit, sometimes he really hated being the youngest. Always being doubted with responsibilities.

The green rook laughed.

"It's not that Emil, I'm just worried that...this war will scar you. War is no fun." Mathias replied

"And how would you know you've never been in a war-" Emil began saying when Lukas interrupted

"He has...before we got to Green. He had to get into the war, to save us. You were too young to remember. Maybe 7?" Lukas said, Mathias stayed quiet...he didn't like talking about the past...he wasn't too proud of what he had done, to secure his family in a better place...

* _ **flashback**_ *

 _Mathias held Lukas's hand as they ran, the burning village was everywhere._

 _"Where's sve!?" Mathias yelled out._

 _"He took Emil with him! And tino!" Lukas yelled, there was chaos around them. Only at the age of 9-11yrs old, these children were experiencing the taste of war. The sky was dark, the sun hidden. The dark clouds above them...one could hear the canons shooting, and shouts being heard. Swords clashing and war cries being heard._

 _The Danish boy held onto his younger brother, but the battle in the battlefield of the board had gone out of hand and devastating. The queens were fighting and had broken the small barrier that kept normal people safe from the Monarchs with magical powers. This was a duel to the death._

 _"Where's mommy?" Lukas yelled. In all honesty, the woman who had taken them in was not their true mother but she loved children. She had lost her own a long time ago, and she protected them. She was a woman of around 40. She had given them a home when no one would...but today...she had given her life to save them. Mathias kept his sadness to himself and knelt before Lukas,_

 _"Momma...is...gone...she's in heaven" young Mathias said as he looked around for possible ways to escape. But everything was almost on fire. Men were fighting, and helpless people screaming for safety, anyone was getting killed even if they were innocent._

 _Lukas only nodded his head, as a soldier of another kingdom had a long sword, and looked at them. Those helpless people. His eyes looked maddening, as thought he had gone insane during the battle. A wide grin on his face._

 _Mathias ushered Lukas away, as Mathias grabbed the nearest weapon he could find. A piece of log, with all his force of an eleven year old, he threw it at the soldier. The soldier who was about to kill the innocent, turned to look at Mathias. A hateful smile on his lips, his sword was indeed dripping with blood._

 _"Come here little bastard" he said with a crackling creeping laugh. Lukas looked helpless, but could do nothing more than watch. Mathias grabbed the weapon of the nearest dead soldier he found. An axe in his hands._

 _"Ohh...so you wanna play the game too?" The soldier asked with a killer smile. It was sickening to see his eyes so wide and afraid but...insane._

" _What are you talking about? Go away!" Mathias yelled as he held the axe, shaking hands. The soldier laughed like a dying hyena. The sound of it put fear in mathias's heart._

 _"Go away? I must play until my end, until my King falls...everyone and everything must be annihilated in my path. Orders..are...orders" he repeated to himself. The soldier walked closer to Mathias, raising his sword. The young Danish boy, held his axe as hard as he could and swung. Cutting the flesh of the man. His leg was penetrated by the blade, Mathias could feel he had hit the bone as well._

 _"Little asshole!" The soldier yelled as he threw himself on Mathias. Almost choking him, the Danish boy clung to dear life. Pulling, grabbing, kicking and biting to get out of the strong hold of the maniac of the soldier. When he felt someone push a dagger into his small hand. Sve had handed him the dagger, without hesitation. Mathias plunged the dagger into the mans neck. Blood staining the dagger and dripping into his clothes._

 _"I must...play...until..my...end" he managed to say as his grip on Mathias went loose._

 _Mathias pushed the man off of him, choking for breath. Lukas and Berwald ran to their older brother._

 _"Are you okay?" Lukas asked, worry in his eyes._

 _"Mm?" Sve grunted, he wasn't one to talk, but worry was indeed written in his eyes. Mathias coughed a little and looked at himself, his small hands stained with blood. His clothes as well._

 _"...lets get out of here. Now" Mathias ordered as he took pushed himself up. Sve and Lukas looked at him surprised he wasn't afraid of the blood._

 _"But...brother you're-" Lukas began saying when Mathias looked serious._

 _"I said. Let's go!" He yelled, as he looked at the soldier he killed. Something changed in him, something...felt dark in him...the Danish boy took the axe that had blood on it, and held it in his hand. "Let's get out of here" Mathias ushered as he and his brothers began to run away from the burning village. Passing countless bodies on the ground who looked lifeless. Passing people who were crying and grieving over their loved ones who were innocently killed...Mathias had seen all that, and never once, had he cried..._

 _*_ _ **end of flashback**_ _*_

"Big-I mean... _you_. did you...really go through war to save us?" Emil asked

"I would do it again if I had to, and apparently I will. I don't mind doing whatever it takes to keep you guys safe" Mathias said with a smile. Sve slightly sighed heavily

"You never learn do you? To let other protect you as well" Berwald spoke, it was rare for him to speak. But when he did. He was always serious.

"Oh! Sve!" Mathias whined, "I'm just being the caring older brother that's all!" Mathias assured with a sweet kind smile..but deep down...he was slightly lying. He was just ready to face death...after his sins. He was ready to do that.

"Let's go eat,I'm hungry" Peter insisted. Fortunately enough, Peter wouldn't be joining the games this year, he was too young and so were his other adopted siblings. But arrangements were already made as to whom would take care of him and the others..if tino and Berwald died, or if they all died...

 **((Shall I add Dennor? I shall definitely add Sufin later on! ;) ))**


	8. Chapter 8

- **black Kingdom-**

 **-** **Pieces** **-**

 **King** **\- Ivan Braginsky**

 **Queen** **\- Yekaterina "katyusha" Barginsky (Ukraine)**

 **Bishops** **\- (1) Eduard Von Bock aka Estonia (2) Fausto Estevan aka Portugal**

 **Knights** **\- (1) Natalya Arlovskaya aka Belarus (2) Louise Canella aka Monaco**

 **Rooks** **\- (1) Toris Laurinaitis aka Lithuania (2) Ravis Galante aka Latvia**

 **Assassin pawns** **\- (1) Hedvika aka Czech (2) Jakub Morgas aka Slovakia (3) Vladimir Popescu aka Romania**

 **Horsemen pawns** **\- (1) Sadik Adnan aka Turkey (2) Feliks Lukasiewicz aka Poland**

Eduard made it back before dinner time. He had luckily ridden the unicorn with a hidden horn, home. He called her ' _celia_ ' for some reason he really liked that name.

"Now, I'll leave you to the stable boy, please don't bring too much attention to yourself" eduard told her, the unicorn. She whinnied and watched him as he left.

As the Estonian walked into the castle, going to the dinning room. He noticed something different...Ivan was sober, and laughing happily with his sisters.

"Oh! Eduard! Come here" Ivan insisted as Eduard walked over and sat near his King.

" _Yes_?"

"Don't you think it's funny that Vladimir hates the queen Elizaveta? And the story about how she beat him in a wrestling game when they were younger? Da?"

Eduard looked confused as he looked at the Romanian man who was blushing in anger, and eating his food quickly. His red eyes gazing hard at the food, he was indeed embarrassed and ashamed for admitting he was beaten by a girl. "Yes that's very funny" Eduard agreed as he laughed a little...

Vladimir, the Romanian man grabbed his knife and threw it at Ivan. The Romanian was an expert at throwing daggers, a pawn assassin.

"You're so mean!" He complained. Ivan grabbed the knife and laughed happily, he wasn't even mad, so surprising. Vladimir looked even more embarrassed, weirdly enough.

"I will definitely beat her in these games!" Vladimir insisted,

"We have the meeting in 3 days. Prove yourself then and we will see, my assassin" Ivan said with a smirk on his lips and his icy eyes looking rather amused and competitive. Yekaterina, the Ukrainian Queen laughed happily.

"Ivan, are you happy over the meeting?" She asked politely and happily. Her breasts slightly bouncing as she asked. Ivan smiled, his smile of hiding a secret, of hiding something evil..in a way.

"Da."

"I'm very glad brother is happy" Natalya commented as she sipped some of her drink, wine. Besides her was Louise Canella, a black knight. She was a very wealthy woman and wore glasses, that she really didn't need. She wore a tight black coat, with a very beautiful black short dress. Black high heels and her Light brown hair tied into a side braid. Toris was gazing at the first knight, Natalya. he found her beautiful but besides him was the polish man, Feliks, flirting with him. Eduard always thought that the polish and Lithuanian made a very cute couple,

Eduard said nothing as he ate, and merely listened as Ivan talked.

"The meeting is in 3 days. I believe we are the strongest kingdom. Now, I have a question," the Russian began saying, "Fausto. Your older brother, Antonio belongs to Blue, da?"

Fausto, a Portuguese man nodded, "and he's not my older brother. He's too annoying,"

"Will you beat him?" Ivan asked, Fausto smiled and nodded. The black kingdom always aspired to be the strongest. And the King inspired that,

"Now I will be honest with you all, da." Ivan began saying, "this year we have many great enemies, and strong ones. I do not want to lose any of my pieces, I believe our soldiers are well trained _right_?" Ivan asked as he looked at the Pawns. Both Horsemand and assassins. Hedvika and Jakub, the Czech and Slovakian, were excellent pawns. They were always combatting together and protecting eachother. As for the third pawn, Vladimir, he was on his own, but he stuck more to the horse men's, Turkish man Sadik and Polish man Feliks.

"Now, my goal is to win the games again, but this time...without losing my Chess pieces, understood?" Ivan asked

Everyone stayed quiet, they knew that this battle might be their end, but if the king requested it. They would try their best to be THE best.

"I'm sorry...y-your majesty" Eduard began saying, interrupting the silent tense atmosphere..

"C-could you tell us about your past game? So we can... _know_...what awaits us?" The Estonian asked hesitating. At that moment Ivans smile went away, with a straight serious face. His kind icy eyes went cold. Colder than usual.

"You want to know what _awaits_ you.?" Ivan asked, it seemed a lot more like a strict statement than a question. " _Death awaits you_. The clash of power and insanity awaits you" Ivan said cruelly. "Last year...everyone died except me...and some of my pawns, and even they...went insane. Now let me tell you the horrors of that Stupid Game" Ivan began saying.

 ***** ** _story time*_**

"There was so much more to the Games than I hadnt been told. No history books can tell you what awaits in those treacherous games. Actually the books of war didn't explain it all, da.

I went into those Games, thinking I was ready to just sacrifice a few of my own, _just a few_...but I was wrong. Once the Rooks and Knights began fighting...everything began burning.

The unimaginable power that they beheld, and not just two opposing side were clashing together but four! Da! The ruins of the Arena were crumbling, some men were already dead when they took 5 steps into the battle arena. Blood on the ground, splashed..."

Ivan spoke as he seemed to remember it all, fear written in his eyes..

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _The arena was of different colors, just like the kingdoms. From the distance you could see people of different kingdoms already fighting, orange always started. They had chosen to fight Green this year, the battle cries of men could be heard as well as people screaming out in pain and agony. Arrows being shot from a distance, as the battle closed in. It was the next kingdoms turn to charge, blue charged at black. Pawns clashing together, men falling immediately to the ground. Canons being shot, the sky was turning dark and almost stained with the same blood on the ground. Hours passed as Ivan watched from a distance as he was besides his Queen, a lovely beautiful Light blonde haired woman. She reminded him a lot of his sisters, but once most pawns were dead...the rooks and knights went in. Magical power being released as bursts of magical energy of different colors clashed together. The ground shook intensely as the green Bishop opened the earth underneath, killing hundreds of men as they fell into a dark abyss. Ivan looked afraid for a second, he hadn't seen this much blood ever._

 _"It's almost our turn" the black Queen said as she stepped in front of Ivan. The Russian grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back._

 _"Don't go." He insisted, his eyes full of worry and fear. She smiled at him, sadly._

 _"I am..your piece my King. I fight for you, and for this kingdom. The King must never fall" she said with a sad smile. Her kind Blue eyes were full of tears...she was afraid, and deadly afraid of her death. Because she knew damn well she was going to die. Ivan didn't let her go, but pulled her back towards him,_

 _"We shouldn't play this game!" Ivan yelled over the screams of war and further canons getting closer. Green was officially gone. It's king done for. Ivan could see from a distance that the Orange King had managed to Kill the Green king. As the Green king was killed with a sword, the sky thundered. Lightning in the distance, the color of Green...yes, it meant the Green King had been defeated. Ivan looked around desperately, noticing he was being cornered by both Blue and Orange._

" _Ivan!" The black Queen yelled as a blue assassin threw. Dagger his way. Ivan hadn't noticed it, but when he did, it was too close for him to move out of the way. His Queen pushed him away, and the dagger penetrated her chest. She gasped as it came in and collapsed into the ground. It seemed almost in slow motion...Ivan kneeled down by her, there was no safety in this arena. The Russian looked up only to see orange and Blue Queens going against eachother. Their Long Staffs/ spears colliding and lighting thundering above them. Ivan looked around, why didn't the games allow medics!? He questioned himself, his Queen clung to him, tears in her eyes. Blood dripping from a corner of her pink lips that were losing its color._

 _"M-my...K-ing" she managed to say before spitting blood, Ivan didn't know what to do, to put pressure on the wound? To take it out? She was dying. She clung to him, desperately wanting to live. "W-win...th-the Ga-Ames" she managed to say as the small remaining light left her eyes, her frail hand that had clung to him, now dropped down to her lap. Ivan felt tears in his eyes, he hadn't expected war to be so quick, so...bloody. A knight ran towards Ivan and pulled him up,_

 _"Russian boy! Leave her!" Yelled a familiar Prussian voice. Red eyes gazing into Ivans cold purple ones. "She's gone! You have to command now!" Gilbert yelled, trying to snap Ivan back into reality. But to the Russian...all noise went deaf. Ivan wasn't paying attention, and Gilbert desperately needed it. He slapped Ivan right across the face and shook him._

 _"THIS IS DAMN WAR! NO TIME TO BE SENTIMENTAL!" Gilbert yelled as Ivan blinked several times..._

 _something snapped in him... Something told him...to embrace the darkness... To embrace...Him._

 _"_ _ **Ivan...listen. Embrace the darkness, embrace me...if you want to win, let me..take over you**_ _" a voice spoke in his mind, Ivan looked around trying to find the person talking, who? Was it? Gilbert looked confused but Pawns of enemy kingdom were reaching them. Gilbert turned his back to fight, trying his best to protect the Black King, Ivan looked around until his eyes settled on...Him. Black hair, blue icy eyes, a playful smirk on his lips. Deuce Blackmoor,_

" _Oi, are you gonna let me take care of this war?" Deuce asked, as he smirked at Ivan. The Russian didn't understand what the hell was going on, why had the world gone mute? Why was everyone moving so slowly?_

 _"Who are you? Da?" Ivan asked, as he kept a distance from the mysterious man._

 _"The names Deuce, and I can help_ _ **you**_ _with your..._ _ **little problem**_ _, you want to win? And not lose more pawns correct? So let me help you" he said as his icy blue eyes looked at him. Observing the Russians every move,_

 _"Why would_ _ **you**_ _help_ _ **me**_ _?" Ivan asked, as he stood in place, deuce on the contrary walked closer,_

 _"Because_ _ **you**_ _will help_ _ **me**_ _in the future, now. Accept my offer or die in these games." Duece said as he looked at the battlefield where two Queen were fighting...but one of the was being beaten badly. The blue Queen. "Those girls are definitely feisty! Wonder who will win, either Caleb or Addy" Duece mumbled or himself as he smirked. Ivan turned to look at everyone fighting, Gilbert was slowly losing. Dear God, most of his pawns were dead, his Queen gone, his rooks and Knights dead. Orange was winning._

 _"Fine!" Ivan accepted as Deuce turned around and smiled. A charming smile that held joy,_

 _"Good boy! Now...I'm giving you some of my power...you won't be able to control yourself, because I will be controlling you, understood?" Duece asked,_

 _"I said fine. Just do it" Ivan ushered, he just wanted this war to end._

 _"Good boy, let me see your mark" Duece insisted as Ivan unbuttoned his shirt and showed his upper right chest. There was his Black King mark. "I remember you...you're-" deuce said when he closed his mouth._

 _Ivan was confused...did this mysterious man know him?_

 _"Never mind" he muttered as he lightly placed his fingers on the mark._

 _That was the last think an remembered before he was on the battlefield slaying men. A huge Iron Pipe I. His hands, as he bashed a mans head into it. The Russian man looked around, fire everywhere. The ground even burning. The Queens were definitely dead, and all because Ivan killed them. Gilbert was on the ground..._

 _Ivan tried to stop his body from killing more enemy pawns but his body would not listen. Then he remembered_ _ **'you won't be able to control yourself, because I will be controlling you, understood?'**_

 _He looked at the blue king and orange king. Blue king dead on the ground. He had been killed mercilessly, his head snapped to the other side. Orange looked fearful. He was legit staring death in the face. Ivan._

 _"M-monster!" The orange king yelled out as he tried so hard to raise a shielding spell but nothing helped him._

 _Ivan with one touch of his weapon had undone the spell, and with one swift move...he had slit the orange Kings neck._ _The game...was officially done_ _._

 _Suddenly the Russian man felt a huge relief as he collapsed to the ground, falling to his knees._

 _The man who had given him...this immense dark power kneeled down and lifted Ivans chin._

 _"You're actually pretty strong. Hope to see you in the next games...if there are any" he said with a smirk, as Duece stood up and walked away. Ivan watched tiredly as this mysterious man walked away...slowly being followed by 2 more people, a man and woman. The man wore Blue and the woman wore orange. Who were they?_

 _All Ivan remembered he was extending his hand towards them...as his eyes were shutting, the man dressed in blue..had taken Gilbert with him..._

 _*_ _ **end of Flashback***_

Everyone was quite in the room. Eduard knew that Caleb was the one in the Blue...but the orange one? Or black one? Who were they?

"The Chess Games are no joke...they can last a couple hours, an entire day, maybe even a week...but...nothing will prepare you for those games...if I had been stronger...I wouldn't have needed that mans power" Ivan said distastefully as he stood up from the dining table. "I'm not hungry anymore" Ivan said

"W-wait" Eduard insisted, "w-what did you... _wish_ for?"

Ivan stooped on his tracks and turned back, "I wished...to know how to end the Games"'he replied,

"and how do you do that?" A woman asked, Louise. The girl from Monaco.

"He said..' _only the great 4 will do that. You will never meet them. Don't wish for stupid things when you can't do crap_ '" Ivan recited. He had remembered those words clearly. "He also said, ' _when the four kingdoms join...that's when it will be my end, but guess what? Until then I rule'"_

"So you don't know who the great four are?" Eduard asked,

Ivan began to wonder, when finally he remembered, "according to some type prophecy...four people of different kingdoms will unite and end the games...but I wouldn't be one of them" Ivan informed as he began to walk to the exit. Yekaterina and Natalya excused themselves from dinner and followed their dear brother. Eduard knew very well...Ivan would either get drunk or go train...

The entire dining room in Black Kingdom was Quiet until someone spoke, knight Louise, she was a strong kind woman. "We must make sure our king does not suffer again, and win these games" she stated as she drank her wine.

"You sure about that? Means... _killing people_ "' Ravis, the young Latvian boy said as he looked timid, but he was extremely strong.

"These are The Chess Games. When did you ever expect it being a kind play date with the others?" Louise asked, in a kind...yet..strict tone. Eduard slightly understood why she was being a bit mean, and cruel.

"But...do you think Our King is right about that supposed _prophecy_?" Asked Feliks, as he held Toris's hand. The Lithuanian was blushing like Mad.

"I think...that if its true, those four, need to get their butts going because I want peace and safety. I haven't spoken to my dear Cousin Francis, in the longest" Louise spoke as she fixed her glasses, her blue eyes looking a bit sad. But she breathed in then heavenly sighed.

"Whether we play or we lose, we will have to make sacrifices...a war is coming by...nonetheless...a rebellion. If possible" Sadik, the Turkish man spoke. His gruff voice speaking for once. He held a small smile upon his lips.

"This year...the Games are going to be hella fun" he said.

Eduard stayed quiet. His entire kingdom depended on Him and the other three to end these games with the help of those Four Great Gods...


	9. Chapter 9

**((sorry guys..I have writers block...just give me a couple more days.))**

Elizaveta turned out to have fever. She was in bed for a day, eating warm soup that was made from her Italian King. He was a great Chef! Indeed.

She slept in her room until afternoon and every time she woke up...someone was always in her room.

This time, Roderich and Gilbert were there. Her two knights. The two were playing cards, competing against eachother. Gambling even, but not money, they were gambling food.

The Queen watched silently, still acting as though she were sleeping,

"I have a full hand!" Gilbert stated as he put his cards down

Roderich sighed annoyed, "I really hate card games. I never win those, I prefer playing other games, have you ever tried polo? It's very... _amusing_ " Roderich said, as that was the only game he liked that was actually athletic. He pushed over a drink and two pastries, letting Gilbert eat them.

"So...how long you've known Liz" Gilbert asked, Roderich tensed up and fixed his glasses,

"And...since when do you call her _Liz_?"

"Oh-uh..." Gilbert began saying when he finally spoke again, "don't stump the Awesome me on a question when I asked you first! _Kesesese_ ~"

"Well...I've known ' _liz_ ' for the longest, since we were kids...when I met her, she was..very..boyish, but nonetheless a wonderful strong girl. How about you?" Roderich asked, as he looked at Gilbert.

"I've actually known her for longer than you, but she can't remember me..."

"What do you mean she _can't_ remember you?"

"...she was meant to forget me, for a reason, and until it's decided she can remember...she will. Other than that, it's none of your business nerd boy" Gilbert replied with Ana annoying tone, Roderich sighed.

"We are both knights and mature men or atleast I am. Why won't you tell me, her first knight. What you mean?"

"I'm as good a knight as you. And besides, I can see that the blue soldiers are trained well but not good enough for war" Gilbert commented, Roderich looked almost I offended.

"Excuse you! Have some decency! My men are trained very well!"

"Yes and no" Gilbert stated. "They're...ready for _A_ battle not for _A_ war." Gilbert said as he stood up and walked over to a near by window. Afternoon sunlight flowing into the room, "I am willing to train them to become better, Roddy, but in exchange...I want you to leave Liz alone. She needs to stop depending on you" Gilbert offered, Roderichs eyes went wide and he stood up abruptly

"Excuse you! I will never leave her alone-"

"She's a Weak Queen. Roderich. She depends too much on you...she depends too much on all of us, and because she loves us all very much...she may not be strong enough for this War." Gilbert informed with a serious tone. Elizaveta still closed her eyes and leveled her breathing, trying to keep quiet.

"Elizaveta will face things she's never faced before, and if she believes she has to protect us with her life, she will. She's...beautiful and yet stupid. She loves and protects fiercely but her defense is rather weak, she needs to distance herself just a little from us...so she can learn more. And she will in the meeting. " the Prussian spoke,

Roderich clenched his fists, "and how would you know!? You don't know her"

"Oh..I do..she hasn't changed much since she was younger, I mean she has. But she's still the same...she silently trusts me" Gilbert muttered, "I know Liz, she's a girl who can pull off dressing like a guy. She's the girl who loves someone who will never-" Gilbert began saying when he closed his mouth, "I mean...she loves everyone"

Elizaveta slowly opened her eyes, she had gotten enough of listening. Apparently she realized, she wasn't a strong enough Queen. And that hurt. It hurt to hear that...from Gilbert, why?

"Roderich, Gilbert...could you guys be _quiet_?" She asked, a bit irritated,

"Sorry my Queen" Roderich apologized

"Sorry Liz"

"And _leave_. Leave right now, I feel much better but I need alone time to change" she lied as she shoo-Ed away the boys. She was left alone in her room, as she sighed heavily.

Maybe he was right? Maybe she was too weak?

Elizaveta walked to her closet, a huge walk in closet. Blue dresses and even her corsets were hanged up. She had wonderful pairs of shoes, all to her disposal. She walked through her closet until she decided on a Dark blue with black dress. A dress that would hug her upper body. Her shoulders would be exposed, her waist and down would consist of a ruffled up black part of the dress, that would let her fight a bit. Today was the day she would join her soldiers with combat.

A knock was heard outside her room, "Liz!" A familiar Italian voice called out. He walked in. He wore dark attired, with small blue on it. He smiled as he walked into the room. He was alone, so strange of Feli.

"Yes Feli?" Elizaveta asked as she was putting in her own crown. If she was going to be seen by her soldiers, she would be seen as a powerful strong no queen.

"I'm rather worried" Feli began saying as he sat on her bed. "I'm worried for Ludwig"

"Why?" Liz asked, she secretly had suspicions that maybe...Feleciano and Ludwig had a thing going on.

"I tried to give him a kiss...and he got all blushy and embarassed...why? We were alone In Our room" Feleciano spoke, Elizaveta giggled. Yes, her king slept cuddling the rook.

"He's just shy, Feli! Besides, was it a kiss on the lips or the cheek?" She asked,

"Lips. But for Italians it's like a greeting!" He insisted

"I know Feli, but...to Ludwig, he's German...to him it means _love_ ,"

"But I do love him! _ve_ ~" The Italian insisted

"... like real _love_ " Elizaveta finished. At that, Feleciano began blushing. Hard. His entire face, red. Elizaveta giggled. "Well...do you... _love_ Ludwig that way?" She asked, Feleciano looked down at his hands and muttered something,

"I...do" he muttered, Elizaveta giggled,

"Maybe at the meeting...you can spend your time cozy with Ludwig? You never know? To be honest, the board says we have to go there to meet up. But he never said we can't play around with other people" Elizaveta informed as she realized she was basically telling Feleciano...to have sex with Ludwig.

"Liz...do you also... _love_ someone else?" Feleciano asked, "I know the rules say you can't love someone else...but...i know you love me, like a brother...and I love you like a big sister, that is a type of love. So..we arent breaking rules" the Italian said as he lied back on her bed. Elizaveta laughed,

"I do...but...I can't say-"

"Roderich, right? _Ve_ ~"

Elizaveta began to blush, "i-its...just...uh..."

"Then why don't you also have fun with him during the meeting? I mean...who knows if those will be our last days together with our loved ones?" Feli said as he was literally suggesting a something more than just a couple kisses. The queen began to blush,

"F-Feli...I think we should get going...but if you wanna admit to Ludwig how you feel. I think now is better" she insisted as she stood up and went for the door. "Whatever happens, we will trust eachother and fight to our end" she said with a smile, despite her cheeks were burning. Feleciano laughed and nodded.

 **((I'm sorry guys...stupid writers block, but I promise! There will be gerita! Soon enough!))**


	10. Chapter 10

(( **Caution some Yaoi. But I don't really right...Yaoi this intense...so I'm sorry if it's not as good))**

The meeting finally came by, the four kingdoms had all gone to a neutral land. In the middle of all four kingdoms. It was a beautiful huge mansion with different gardens and groves that seemed to be about 100 acres wide and huge.

The four kingdoms entered the neutral lands at the same time through different doors, of different colors. Elizaveta walked in at the side of Feli. They arrived around lunch time, so they all went into the dining room, a huge room with a long table. The chairs had different engraves crests and symbols, representing the pieces. The Kings held a huge crown, Queen a smaller crown, bishops had a religious symbol on their chairs, and so on. But all the chairs were the same color, white vanilla color. She sat down in the Queen Section, with Yao, Yekaterina and tino. They all looked at eachother a bit competitively.

Everyone sat down in their according places, waiting to be served. A huge chandelier on the ceiling that provided light for everyone.

Servants began walking in, they weren't real servants...they were mere familiars created by God knows who. They wore all white suits and bowed politely as they left the food and left them all to eat, the room was tense and quiet.

"So.." King Alfred a spoke, as his words left his mouth. The host walked in, a beautiful woman wearing Orange clothes, a long dress that made her look like a Queen. She walked in and smiled at all of them, she was very beautiful. Bright eyes, with sparkles of Orange in them, her hair was curled and her smile was welcoming. She looked strong and fierce,

"Look, you are all here for a reason. The board ordered you, right?" She asked with a smirk on her face as she snapped her fingers and a chair appeared underneath her. She sat down, legs crossed. Her dress slid down, exposing one of her bare legs. "Let's be honest. You all want to win the game, you all are going to kill people to win the game, and to keep your own safe. But, because these are neutral lands. You may give your opinion, now. Without consequences"

Alfred stood up, "I...don't want to play these games"

"We have no choice!" Russia barked out, anger in his eyes. He clenched his fists, "I survived the last games...I did...and how I hated them, the blood... _me_...I hate it all!" He yelled out. The black pieces of the kingdom flinched at their kings sudden outburst. Alfred looked almost sympathetic.

"Rules are rules...right? B-but...what if we bend them?" Alfred asked quietly. He had been thinking about it for the longest.

"Don't be stupid-aru! We will fight proudly. No alliances. Just winners-aru" Yao spoke out as he had placed his fan on the table.

The strange host woman sat down, entertained by the outbursts. So they were afraid of their lives.

"Okay, okay! Quit it now, please eat. And think of...today as a big celebration. Tomorow we begin training" she stated as she began leaving the room, Elizaveta, Arthur, Mathias and Eduard felt rather...entranced by her, as though they HAD to talk to her.

That dinner was not as quiet, it was lively and cheerful. Everyone seemed to be like friends..until tomorrow morning.

The Chinese man walked into his room, it was all orange and yellow, the beautiful designs on the wall, a huge Queen size bed. Yao began to take of his Yukata, trying to find his swim trunks to go swim. As he walked into the closet, he noticed a rather familiar presence,

"Ivan...what are you doing here?" Yao asked, as he felt cool hands wrap around his waist.

"I missed you...I always have...don't you miss me?" Ivan asked in a soothing low tone. Yap sighed, their past..was intimate.

* ** _flashback_** *

 _The Chinese man was eager to see his younger Korean brother (a green pawn assassin), whom was invited to the black kingdoms celebration. It was the time era where all hostility towards kingdoms was down, and everything was peaceful. As Yao entered the ballroom looking from his younger brother, he noticed the many lights and banners posted up. They were congratulating the Black King on another year of reigning after his chess games. The Chinese man looked around, admiring the Russian dancing and other celebrations as well as so many drinks around. He walked mindlessly looking for his younger brother when he bumped into a rather tall man, almost white blonde hair, icy purple eyes. A shocked look on his face. His vodka had spilled on the Chinese Man._

 _"I'm so sorry! Da! W-wait...you're not from here? You're wearing orange" the Russian spoke as he seemed mesmerized by the Chinese._

 _I am-aru! My outfit! Damnit...I'll just leave now-aru"_

 _"Oh no! Da. I'll get you some new clothes...I wouldn't want a beautiful person like you to leave so early" the Russian said with a smile, "I am Ivan, and you? Da?"_

 _"I'm Yao-aru."_

 _"Lovely name." Ivan said as he didn't realize the Chinese man was a new royal in the Orange Kingdom, as they entered a rather big room, Ivan called for maids, the maids took Yao's clothes and went to clean it up. As for Yao, he was given some black kingdom clothing that belonged to someone around his size,_

 _Yao waited in the Kings room, as the king entered. He was a bit drunk, but not too drunk._

 _"Oh? Da? I forgot...you were here...sorry, I've been rather...drinking?" He mumbled as he began asking himself. Yao rushed over to the man,_

 _"Aiyah! What type of gentleman-aru gets drunk so quickly-aru"_

 _"I do!" The Russian said with a laugh, as he leaned on the Chinese man. "And you" hicc "are very ...pretty" he said in a low voice as he laid his head on the crook of Yao's neck. "And you're very warm"_

 _"Aish! Get to bed now"'_

 _"But my bed is always cold" he whined, the Russian sat in bed, and began undoing his shirt fumbling with the buttons, Yao sighed heavily as he began undressing the Russian._

 _"There, I'm done-aru. I'll go now" Yao said as he began going to the door, but the Russian grabbed his wrist. Pulling him into his lap._

 _"St-stay with me" Ivan said as he smiled, mischievous drunk smile. "Sleep with me"_

 _Yao began getting red, " you're drunk-aru! Let go"_

 _"No" Ivan said as he began kissing Yao's neck, leaving marks on his skin. Yao felt himself grow weaker as the Russian touched him._

 _"L-let go! Aru!"_

 _"Y-you're too cute to let go of" the Russian replied in a low voice, as his hands trailed under Yao's shirt, touching his warm skin. For some reason, the Russian wasn't cold like he was at first, he was warm. Yao bit his lip and looked away. He wasn't pushing the Russian away but he didn't want this._

 _"I-I need to go-aru. Please...let me go,_ _ **Ivan**_ _"_

 _"Say my name again" Ivan ordered In a soft tone as he had shifted positions, placing Yao under him. Kissing his neck, undoing his shirt. Touching him, everywhere and anywhere. Yao bit back a moan_

 _"I-ivan"_

 _"No. My cute Yao" Ivan said in a husky voice as he lowered himself, placing slow wonderful kisses down Yao's body. Sucking on his nipples as Ivans hands trailed down to unbuckle the Chinese mans pants. He could feel his bulge, Yao was blushing hard, as Ivan began to take off everything he was wearing. Yao was naked, as for Ivan, he was shirtless. His defined body, his muscle were attractive. Yao lightly reached out, touching Ivans body, beginning to feel his defined chest and wrapping his arms around Ivan. Yao brought the Russian in for a kiss, kissing his lips long and softly. Hesitating._

 _Yao hadn't ever felt this way before, and it felt so good to him, to feel loved in a physical way. Ivan chuckled against Yao's lips and pulled away._

 _"You like me? Da?" He asked, as he teased Yao by touching his bulge. Yao blushed harder and weakly nodded._

 _Ivan smirked as he began taking off Yao's underwear. Yao blushed harder, feeling embarrassed. The Russian merely touched Yao, teasing him._

 _"S-stop that! Aru" he cried out as Ivan was now fully naked, he positioned himself between Yao's legs. Yao was blushing hard, seeing Ivan was rather big. Very big._

 _"I-I'm not ready" Yao said as he was lying, he was just scared._

 _Ivan chuckled and thrusted in, moving slowly at first. Yao moaned loudly, feeling the sweet painful pleasure. The Chinese moved his hips against The Russian, increasing the rhythm. In minutes, the two were a mess. Kissing each other helplessly, feeling each other bodies against each other, moving at different rhythms. The two a sweaty mess but the amazing warm feeling between them, made everything better. Yao moved his hips faster, as Ivan let out a satisfactory moan, thrusting into Yao harder. Yao moaned loudly, as he pressed his body against Ivan, doling him close.,.until they released. The two fell onto the bed, still a naked mess. Yao sighed in relief, he hadn't felt that good in a while. A very long time. Ivan looked rather happy, happier than anything. Yao leaned on top of Ivan, kissing his lips._

 _"I really do like you" Yao said quietly, as Ivan smiled,_

 _"Da, me too" he replied.._

 _*_ _ **end of flashback***_

Yao looked at Ivan, "I am Queen-aru. " Yao replied as Ivan looked rather...uninterested.

"That doesn't answer my question, da."

"That was in the past, years ago"

"But years I wished to go back to and a night I want to remember" Ivan replied as he kissed Yao's neck. The feeling of warmth surged through Yao's body, he did miss Ivan. And a lot.

"Shut up, go away Ivan-aru." Yao replied weakly, as his voice chuckled, and began to kiss Yao's shoulders.

"Ivan, please...Not here-aru"

"So later tonight?" Ivan whispered as he smirked, the rooms were sound proof.

"Shut up-aru"

"That's a yes, da. I'll come around by then" Ivan said as he let go of Yao. The Chinese man felt a huge disappointment, but sighed, snapping himself out of that. He was queen of the Orange not King Ivans Queen, even if he wanted to be...so badly

(( **Well...I got it over with. Sorry about updating late. I've been working on other stuff))**


	11. Chapter 11

(( **Let me be honest with you guys. I write because I wanna create...something rather wonderful to my readers. But if you guys could just tell me what you would like, to see, or expect, or anything! If you want a certain ship...I will try my best to please you all, so please do tell me))**

The only ones awake in the morning were Elizaveta, Arthur, Eduard and Mathias. Everyone was in bed, the Queen had gone to check on her king...but let's just say he was sleeping very comfortably with his rook. When she had entered, Feleciano was rather...shirtless...or more like no clothes at all on the bed on, soundly sleeping besides Ludwig, whom had no clothes as well. The only thing that kept them warm was a white blanket, wrapped around their waists.

Elizaveta had ran out of that room incredibly quickly when she saw the sight. The two had definitely had...a " _exciting_ " night (*wink wink*)

Arthur had gone to check up on Alfred, he was sleeping, half naked, like a young boy. His blonde hair was a mess, and he slept soundly.

As for Mathias, he checked up on Lukas and Emil. Lukas was sleeping comfortably, hugging a pillow. Emil was sleeping like a child, fetus position almost. They were so cute!

Eduard checked up on the Latvian and Lithuanian.. But the Lithuanian was sleeping in bed with a polish man, Feliks. The two were sleeping together as a couple, the gayness truly was real.

Elizaveta, Arthur, Eduard and Mathias met in the dining area, where the host woman was sitting, a cup of tea in her hand. She looked most magnificent, the light radiated inside, illuminating her long hair that looked wavy and most beautiful.

"They're under my sleeping spell, don't worry they won't wake up" she said with a smile, the ground sat down and noticed there was breakfast already ready for them.

"You have questions, and I have them too. But I couldn't ask them Infront of your kings" she began saying as Arthur began drinking his tea, earl grey. The scent made him ease down and happily eat his scones.

"Ah..yes...why are we the only ones awake?" Mathias asked as he was stuffing himself with food.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, of course!" She said with a smile, as she saw he enjoyed the food.

"Who are you?" Eduard asked as he drank coffee.

"I'm Adelaide Ornixius, creator of the Orange Kingdom. Also...I'm trapped in this mansion and its neutral lands, the board made it that way. Clever bastard" Adelaide said with a smirk, "I am only release out of here every 7 years when he decided we need to play the game" she informed

"So? How come you want to talk to us?" Elizaveta asked as she was eating a piece of chocolate cake, it was very delicious.

"Well...I wanted to ask...have you seen Caleb? Sophie? Duece? I mean...you all hold this...aura to you, that makes you different from the rest" Adelaide said as she looked at all of them, they all had different colors around them. At least in her eyes, they had bits of blue, bits or orange and green and black. But most importantly...they had white, white pure souls. Only her eyes could see.

"Aura?" Eduard asked, but was ignored.

"Well..we actually met Caleb, he gave us different creatures" Arthur began saying as Emma appeared out of nowhere, she sat down on the table and began eating pieces of a scone. Adelaide giggled to see the cute fairy. Mathias whistled a little and his Phoenix came by, it's fiery wings were cooled off when it settled on his shoulder, he began giving it ham. Eduard looked worried,

"I got a unicorn...so she's at the stables, I did ride her here" he said with a smile, Adelaide smiled and looked at Elizaveta expecting an answer.

"I got a man, his names Gilbert-" Elizaveta began saying

"You got Gilbert? The rascal? Oh my God!" Adelaide said with a laugh, "I met that boy...during the games, he was very strong! And Caleb said he liked him, so he took him" Adelaide said as she was remembering the last games, but her smile went away when she remembered the blood and terror.

"W-wait? Gilbert was in previous games?" Elizaveta asked,

"Oh, yes. He was...if I'm right he was in the Black Kingdom...Caleb healed him until...maybe...a while ago, when Gilbert woke up? I guess? I'm not sure, I haven't talked to my beloved" Adelaide said as she blushed but sighed,

"Wait!? You and Caleb are a thing?!" Mathias asked quickly, as he was surprised. Weren't they all family?

"Oh...well...yes. He's Caleb the creator, I'm Adelaide also a creator. He's Time and I'm Destiny or Fate. We are bounded...he's smarts and I'm more bronze, and strength...we are opposites that attract..but I'm worried for Sophie" she said sadly as she looked at her tea,

"Why? We haven't met her..yet" Elizaveta said

"She looks a lot like you, except her green eyes are losing its lovely glow...Shes the Goddess of the good, the Life, and...deuce, her soulmate, he Is the God of the dark magic, the Death...he's extremely powerful" Adelaide informed, "deuce wanted to see her so badly a month ago, she's dying in all honesty..heart broken because she can't protect her own."

"What do you mean? A God is dying? That's stupid-" Arthur began saying when Elizaveta gave him a face, "s-sorry"

"She's made up of Good, and all that's bright and happy...she's losing that, every game she's attended..has slowly killed her heart and soul. Deuce wants to end the games to save Sophie, but with all honesty...no one knows where she is" Adelaide said as she sighed, she almost looked as though she were to cry,

"I hope we meet her" Eduard said quietly, "my King, he met Deuce."

"He met deuce!? Oh-he did...your kings Named Ivan right?" Adelaide asked,

"Yes"

"Yeah! Deuce gave him a hint of black power...it over took Ivan and...Ivan won the games, deuce is the most powerful out of us, he's the darkness that lurks and is rather kind. He wants to kill Ben-I mean the Board. But without the Grimoire, which is a super powerful book, which holds the creation and soul of the world, we cannot do anything" Adelaide informed as a servant walked in, it was a familiar. Little ears and tail. So cute!

"Mistress! The spell is wearing off in 15minutes" the boy said in a cute tone before he bowed and left. Adelaide looked happy as she looked at the boy, she turned to the group and smiled.

"Today you train. Meaning...almost death, of course, I will be there to make sure none of you die" she said as she stood up and walked towards the window gazing out. "The arena is being made as we speak, The Board always makes it at this time...I really hope he dies soon enough, with his mother"

"His _mother_?"

"Yes, the Grand witch. She holds the Grimoire, in a pendant. She never takes it off...it's really funny because you think the Grimoire is a book, but she did something and made it into a pendant..."

"How do we even get to the pendant?" Elizaveta asked,

"When the time comes...By the way, Elizaveta...do you ever remember Gilbert as a child? In your memories?" Adelaide asked, Elizaveta looked confused, "I see...so you won't remember, that's fine"

"What do you mean _I don't remember_?"

"Don't worry, time will tell. Sophie will tell you...soon enough" Adelaide said as she looked at her watch, "5 minutes left. I must get going, start preparations"

"No! Please tell me" Elizaveta said as she pleaded. Her green eyes gazing at the Goddess for help. Even Arthur was very curious to know.

"Sophie once said... _'When the right Queen appears, she will be my greatest creation, and the greatest savior.. Until then...I won't appear unless it's the games..._ ' And with those words...we never saw her again, unless they were the games..but those were her words 21 years ago. You're 21 aren't you?"

"I-I am...but...I was born to a family of royals, my mother was the rook-" Elizaveta began explaining, Adelaide chuckled

"There's a reason why most Royals don't have children. _They don't live long enough to make a family_." Adelaide informed as she began walking towards the exit, Elizaveta began to think. Now that she thought about it...her mother...was only 24... She died when she was 26.. And she never met her father. The pieces were sticking, the puzzle was getting complete,

"Wait! You're saying..I'm adopted?"

Adelaide turned around and smiled, "is your memory working now? My dearest Queen?"

"W-wait? How did I meet Gil-? I don't-" Elizaveta began saying as arthurs rushed to her side,

"Elizaveta, don't strain your mind! Calm down! It will come back sooner or later"

"He's right, listen to him. I will tell you all in due time, besides...we have a week together" Adelaide replied as she began leaving the room. Elizaveta felt her head ache, small images and memories rushing into her mind, Gilbert holding her hand as a child, showing her the way to the castle...showing her a pleasant kind woman who looked like her mother...and then...everything went dark...

Later that day, the Queen woke up in the infirmary, Roderich at her side,

"Liz? Oh God! You're alright!"

"I knew she would be!" Arthur said as he handed her some water, Elizaveta drank it. She saw that Gilbert was right there...

"Gil?" She asked,

"Hmm? Yeah? You called the Awesome me?"

"I knew you a long time ago didn't I?" Liz asked, Gilbert smiled.

"You did. A very very long time ago"

"Then..." She began saying as she felt her head ache more, "never mind...I'm exhausted" she mumbled as she wrapped herself back into bed, Roderich laugh a little, this was his cute Elizaveta alright, Gilbert stood up from his seat.

"I'll be going, I have to go train too. I'm out of shape" he said with a laugh as he left. Leaving Roderich taking care of his Queen. And Arthur followed Gilbert

"You know who Elizaveta really is. Don't you, ya wanker?" Arthur asked the Prussian

"And I know what you are, and I know about the prophecy. I know what Mathias can do and is capable of, I know what Eduard can do as well. I know it all, and I'm not allowed to speak. It's a curse placed on me" Gilbert replied as he looked straight ahead the hallway. Arthur looked confused,

"Who cursed you?"

"The damn board of course, I was being careless one day...and he appeared before me. Caleb couldn't do anything to undo it...you know that whole ' I'm losing my power' thing"

Arthur nodded,

"So...there's a prophecy? And you know the future?" Arthur asked, "you clever arse! Tell us!"

"I told you. I'm _cursed_ , I can only do so much to try and let you guys win..I've seen the outcome of the bad and the good things you guys do...but I cant predict the future. The future I have seen are just...possibilities" Gilbert said as finally they were by the gardens where the assassin pawns were practicing. Arthur sighed loudly,

"This is stressful! When did we have to bloody save the world? And almost risk our damn lives!?"

"The day you made an oath with Elizaveta, was the day you decided to play this game, and save the world." Gilbert replied as he marched off, Arthur looked confused.

How did he know that...they had made an oath on the night of the masquerade ball? How? Did he really see...that?

(( **Now, I wanted to know...what are your favorite ships? What would you like to read about? Ive got japanxtaiwan in mind, as well as hong ice, and never forget the francexcanada. Of course I'm also thinking about Czechxslovakia3 and we can never fail with Usuk and Sufin.**

 **But please tell me, what you'd like to see!))**


	12. Chapter 12

There was something different about this environment, all the pieces were training with dummies, or fake images of an assimilation of the battles in the war. Emil looked around, he was a knight, he was fighting with his sword, when suddenly daggers were thrown at him.

"What the _hell_!?" He yelled out without noticing, a young Chinese guy walked over to him and smirked,

"You've got good reflexes, too bad...you're still not good enough" he told Emil. The Icelandic boy noticed this was an assassin pawn of the orange kingdom, named Li wang, but people called him Leo.

"What do you mean I'm not good enough? I'm far better than you are" Emil replied as he smirked,Leo smiled a challenging smile. Holding daggers in his hands,

"You're kinda cute when you get mad" Leo complimented as Emil was thrown off guard, he began blushing.

"Me? C-cute? What? I- _what_?" Emil began saying as his cheeks were blushing red. Leo laughed, and moved closer to the Icelandic boy,

"Yeah, you're cuter even _closer_ " Leo said in a low whisper as his face was almost 3 inches away at best, Emil blushed harder. Pushing the assassin away,

"That won't win you a war! **Flirting** "

"I know, but just wanted to say that before...we face eachother in the arena" he said with a smile, it was genuine and kind. Emil felt his Heart beat faster,

"Leo! Come here!" As lien Chung (Vietnam ) called out to him. She was indeed beautiful. A wonderful dress, short in the front and long in the back. But long enough for her to move accessibly. Leo lightly bowed to Emil, and took his hand, placing a kiss on it,

"See ya later, my _princess_ " he said teasingly as he walked away. Emil watched as the Chinese guy walked off, meeting the female assassin, she smiled at him and looked happy at his side. The Icelandic youth felt a tad bit jealous, he wanted to know Leo a bit more...

As for Kiku, he was mastering his magical skills. They were a bit rusty, and his dragon Whom stayed with him was watching. Kiku closed his eyes and focused on imagining his dragon growing, becoming bigger. Magic worked that way, it worked as though your thoughts and emotions could drive magic. As the Japanese man opened his eyes he saw his dragon was indeed much more bigger, and very close to a Taiwanese girl.

"Hey! Watch out!" She yelled out as she had accidentally thrown a sword at Kiku, Kiku ducked down immediately. Feeling terror. "I am so sorry!" She yelled out as she ran to him.

"I am rusty with my swordsmanship skills! I am so sorry!" She said as she bowed in apology. Kiku laughed a little.

"No need, I thought my dragon was too close to you as well, my apologies" he said as he bowed a little. Mei smiled and laughed. Scratching the back of her head nervously.

"I'm Mei, second knight of the orange kingdom" she introduced herself

" _Konnichiwa_ Mei-San, I'm Kiku Honda. First bishop of the blues" he said. She smiled at him,

"Please don't call me Mei-San. Makes me feel old"

"Mei chan? Then?" Kiku asked as he looked at her curiously. She was indeed pretty and very kind. She smiled at him and nodded,

"Thank you! That sounds better. I'm sorry Kiku-kun...but could I ask you for a favor?" She asked quietly and shyly.

"Hai!"

"Well...could we train together? I know we are enemies, but just for today, could we act as though we weren't? Or maybe just for the week? You teach me stuff and I teach you how to avoid not getting your head cut off" she said with a nervous laugh. Afraid he wouldn't accept being her friend. He was cute, and very kind, and gentle. Different from the guys she was surrounded by at the castle.

Kiku lightly laughed and nodded, "of course Mei-chan. I would most like that, please take care of me" he said respectfully as he bowed. Mei smiled and bowed as well,

"Please take care of me as well" she replied as that was the beginning of her friendly time with Kiku Honda. As the looked back at eachother, flower petals flew with the breeze. The gardens had cherry blossom trees, most beautiful. A petal fell into Mei's hair. Kiku reached for it, delicately seeing he wouldn't hurt her. As he had reached for her, Mei felt her heart pound. Seeing him focused on her, to not hurt her, to keep her safe...it made her like him. She blushed lightly as she looked at the ground,

"Mei-chan? Are you well? Did I hurt you?" He asked her as he looked confused and worried. Mei smiled nervously

"N-no...j-just...no one really takes care of me besides my older brother Yao...a-and just...seeing you...care...made me...feel..."

"Different?" Kiku asked, as he noticed his hand was on her cheek, he immediately took his hand away and blushed. "I-I'm sorry!" He managed to say weakly as he didn't look at her. Mei laughed and equally blushed.

Maybe they didn't have to be enemies after all?

The two orange bishops were practicing their magic and fighting skills together in a very secretive part of the gardens in which Francis had found. Mathew was sitting under a maple tree, enjoying the weather when Francis sat down and leaned on Mathew, placing kissed on the Canadians cheek.

"This is not exactly practicing, Francis" Mathew said quietly,

"Je veux bisous, mon Petit Chou " Francis replied as he kissed the Canadians neck. Mathew blushed Harder,

"No, Francis, no wanting kisses, what if someone sees-" Mathew began saying as Francis pushed the Canadian down on the ground. Topping him.

"Oh Matthieu, you worry to much my sweet heart. What are you worried? Your brother seeing? Don't you know? He's busy with Arthur today"

"No, I'm worried someone will see"

"But the only one who knows about this place is Me, and probably the hostess." Francis said as he leaned down and kissed the Canadians forehead.,

"Francis, we should be practicing"

"Mon petit Chou, _quiet_. I haven't had time to indulge in your embrace in weeks. I deserve this much" Francis whined as Mathew laughed and wrapped his arms around the French. Francis smirked and leaned down kissing Mathew long and hard. The two hadn't been together in weeks, that was true. Francis was busier with more bishop responsibilities than Mathew and Alfred made sure they slept on the opposite side of the castle form eachother. Alfred was a very overprotective brother. As the two kissed, Francis slipped his tongue onto Mathews mouth, savoring his Canadian. Deepening the kiss, as Mathews hands roamed through the French mans body.

That was their training for the day,

The black kingdom, was actually training. The czechian girl, and the Slovakian boy. Two assassins. Hedvika and Jakub, they were training with their daggers.

Hedvika the Czech, took a false step and fell to the ground. Jakub, the Slovakian rushed to her side,

"You okay?"

"Of course I'm _not_ okay!" She complained as she looked at her twisted ankle, Jakub slightky laughed.

"You're always like this. Let me get you some ice- actually lets get you to the infirmary" he said as he picked Hedvika, holding her in bridal position. She began blushing,

"I-I'm not a baby! I can walk!"

"No you can't, you sprained your ankle, now, Hedvika, calm down please. You're going to get hurt"

"Jakub! You're making me feel embarrassed, I'm an assassin Goddammit! If this happens out in the field-"

"I will be there and help you up, holding you like this" he told her with a smile. Hedvika blushed.

"W-what if you're busy" she mumbled as he began walking into the mansion, heading to the infirmary,

"I won't be, because my eyes are always on you." He informed her with another kind smile. He was always to sweet to her,

"Jakub..."'

"Yes?" He asked her as he turned another hallway,

"Why do you take care of me when I'm always so mean to you"

"Because...I-I like you.." He mumbled, "I always take care of you, you take care of me. That's why we work perfectly together." He said as he justified his reasons, Hedvika blushed,

"Let's not talk about the war...it's depressing, and I'd rather see you smile" he told her as he finally got to the infirmary. He pushed the door open, noticing the Blue Queen in there. Sleeping. Her knight at her side, reading a book.

"Oh? What happened?" Roderich asked them, as he stood up.

"She sprained her ankle" Jakub answered, he was being kind to Roderich, despite being form enemy kingdoms. The Austrian man walked towards the back of the room, and brought back an ice pack.

" _Here_ ," he said as he handed it to Jakub. Hedvika was already sitting on a bed,

"But...you're our enemy, why are you helping us?" Hedvika asked curious. Roderich smiled,

"Because...my queen would want that, and besides..I would rather get to know who my enemy is first before I kill them..." Roderich replied as his smile went away, "I really hate these games, nothing but slaughter"

Hedvika stayed quiet, Jakub laughed to cheer up the mood, "well thank you! I do hope to not cross you, or fight with you in the arena. I wouldn't want to kill someone so nice" Jakub said as he smiled at the Austrian. Roderich laughed,

"Same here! But take care of her, it pretty swollen" Roderich said as he looked at hedvikas ankle. She sighed,

"I'll be fine!"'

Roderich smiled, "strong girl, that's good. And your names are?"

"I'm Hedvika, this is Jakub. Black pawn assassins" she answered

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Roderich, first knight of the Blue Kingdom. And that over there sleeping is my Queen, elizaveta"

"Why are you taking care of her?" Hedvika asked, '"shouldn't her king do that?"

"Well.." Roderich began saying

"Hedvika! Don't ask questions that invade personal matters!" Jakub scolded her, but he wasn't using a strict tone. Hedvika blushed embarassed,

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh no! Don't worry! I take care of her because...she's _important_ , I mean of course she's important, she's a Queen-" Roderich began saying when Jakub smiled,

"You love her don't you? Don't worry we won't tell...I mean..right after this week...we basically go into the arena," Jakub informed as he looked at Hedvika,

"How do you know what love is?" Roderich asked curiously, pulling up a chair.

"Well...the way you look at her. And because in this world you can't hide two things, sneezing and love" Jakub said as he laughed a little

"You're pretty wise for a young person"

"I'm only 18, doesn't mean anything" Jakub replied, Hedvika laughed,

"And I believe you also love someone don't you?" Roderich asked. "I mean...if you're familiar with the way love looks"'

Jakub turned red, "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"I think you do" Roderich replied as he laughed and looked at Hedvika, she was clueless. "I hope your lucky girl one day understands. At least tell her before the games begin. You don't want to lose her"

"I-I haven't found the time.." Jakub muttered as he slightly glanced at Hedvika, she looked clueless, but curious. "Besides..it's not like she likes me" he muttered as he glanced quickly at the czechian girl.

"Maybe? Maybe not? But it's better to know before the games, than die not knowing" Roderich said as he smiled, and went back to his book...


	13. Chapter 13

( **I saw someone wanted Giripan, I hope you like this! Sorry it's not too fluffy)**

Kiku had been practicing with Mei but after an hour of hard practicing and shy smiles, as well as talks.. There came by a Greek man. He was very tall, and he looked rather strong and very bored.

"Nero!" He called out as he seemed to be looking for something, Kiku had been silently sitting under the shade of a tree when he saw a cute cat approach him. It looked a lot like the young man,

Mei was sat by Kiku, as she also was petting the cute cat,

"There you are!" Heracles called out as the cat meowed and looked at its owner. Kiku smiled and petted the cat.

"Is he yours?" Kiku asked as soon enough, Heracles was sitting in the ground near The Asians.

"Yes, his Names Nero"

He's very cute!" Mei said as she smiled and petted the cat, the cat purred but jumped out of Kiku's hold and onto his owners body. Lying on Heracles chest, Nero laid down and closed his eyes,

"I'm sorry for intruding" Kiku said as he tried to scoot away from the Greek man but Heracles grabbed onto Kiku's arm,

"You're no problem, just stay here..it's pretty hot.."

"Yes it's indeed warm" Kiku said as Mei stood up,

"I'll go get us some drinks, what would you like?" She asked sweetly. But her eyes never left Kiku, obviously she must like him. Heracles shut his eyes for a moment,

"I'll take some iced tea," Kiku said

"A nice drink of cool Ouzu would be amazing" he said as Mei looked lost.

"Ouzu-desu ka?" Kiku asked in Japanese.

"It's a national Greek drink...I'm pretty sure the cooks here can whip it up in no time, please ask for one" he said as he looked at Mei, and she smiled sweetly.

"Of course! I'll be back!" She said as she skipped off. Kiku sighed and laid back on a tree.

"So..who are you?" Heracles asked, Kiku smiled kindly.

"I'm Kiku Honda, first bishop of the Blue Kingdom. Pleasure to meet you"

"Mm...I'm Heracles Karpusi, second knight of the Green kingdom" he replied as he slowly closed his green eyes and breathed in slowly. Kiku felt his eyes gaze upon the green man rather curiously. He seemed to notice the Greek mans tone of voice, his body structure, the way his chest slowly rose and fell... The features of his face and the way his hair was nicely messy.

"Mm...you wanna pet Nero?" He asked in a soft tone, still keeping his eyes closed. Kiku looked confused,

"I can't let him...he's asleep"

"You can, _here_ " Heracles said as he took Kiku's hand and brought it up to pet the cat that was lying on the Greeks chest. Kiku felt his cheeks get warmer,

"I-I'm not used to this...p-please let go of my hand-" Kiku began saying as he felt the Greeks fingers slowly trail up Kiku's arm. A slightly warm tingling sensation coming with them,

"You're getting flustered" Heracles stated as his eyes gazed up at Kiku. The Japanese began to blush,

"I-I don't hold hands..is this a typical Western culture? Feleciano-San does that too, he hugs me and sometimes kisses my cheek...it's too _personal_.." Kiku said as he blushed a little.

Heracles let go of Kiku and brought his hand to support his head, " _hmm_... never thought of it that way...you Japanese are very conservative," Heracles said as he yawned and closed his eyes again. Kiku felt his cheeks slowly cool off but now he couldn't help but stare at the handsome Greek.

Soon enough Mei came back, holding drinks but as she walked across the garden, Arthur had rushed out. Kiku was a bit surprised to see the British man run off as if he wanted to hide.

Mei came back and sat down carefully holding the drinks.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully as she handed Heracles and Kiku their drinks. Heracles pushed himself up and took the drink happily. He hadn't been back at his home for the longest, and he missed it. He missed his mother and his cats. Nero meowed loudly, causing Heracles to also give the cute cat a sip.

"Is it alright for cats to drink that?" Kiku asked as Mei sat near him again. Heracles's green eyes looked at Kiku and Mei for a second. He was rather curious what the two Asians relationship was but he kept quiet.

" _Mm_ " he replied calmly as he drank his Ouzu drink. Kiku drank his iced tea and Mei also drank her bubble tea. all three of them enjoying the fine weather and silence..

Or what was silent. They could hear people training, people talking and laughing. Even arguing.

A Prussian walked by and waved kindly at the group, and kept walking. Heracles and Kiku were bonding over a cat while Mei was dozing off.. Daydreaming.

The Prussian walked off into the thicker part of the gardens as he came Across a French and a canandian joking around with magic.

"Hey!" Prussia called out as the Canadian began blushing and getting flustered as to what he was caught doing. The Frenchman smiled and greeted the Prussian.

"Gilbert!" He called out. Francis knew Gilbert from a while ago. They used to be close, taking drinks, and messing around, especially hanging out with girls.

"Francis! I see you snatched yourself a cute one" Gilbert said as he got closer to the couple. Francis laughed,

"Oui. He's _mon ange_ "

"Your angel huh? He's pretty cute" Gilbert said as Matthew began to blush. Francis smiled and stood up, dusting the dirt off of him.

"Gilbert! I hadn't seen you around for...7years?"

"Long story short. I had amnesia and so on, I got sick and I finally remember who I am!" Gilbert replied with a teasing smile and laugh. But his words didn't seem to find affect on the French. Francis knew when Gilbert was lying...

"Gilbert? You _sure_?" Francis asked as he raised his brow, the Prussian laughed and smiled.

" _So_ who's your cute Canadian?" Gilbert asked changing the subject. Mathew blushed harder, he was being noticed! And by more than just Francis.

"I-uh-I'm M-Mathew...you can see me?" He asked timidly. Gilbert laughed, and suddenly a cute little bird flew upon his head.

"Oh! Hey birdie!" Gilbert said as he picked the bird up delicately from his head, it was a cute small chubby yellow bird. "Yeah, I can see you...is that not normal? By the way...you look a lot like the king-"

"He's my brother" Mathew replied quickly. Gilbert looked at the Canadian, noticing that he had a curl, and lighter blue eyes. He dressed differently and there was something to him that was different from the Blue king.

"Oh? Hmm..." Gilbert said as he petted the bird, Francis smiled.

"He's _mon ange_. Remember that Gilbert" Francis said kindly, but it was a warning. Gilbert laughed.

"Lets not make this like the old time, _francie pancy_ " Gilbert teased, "remember that one girl, Marie Antoinette? Right? Fine woman"

"And in bed" Francis replied with a laugh, remembering old times.

"But..she was a very flirtatious woman" Gilbert Reminded as he smiled a little. Francis patted Gilberts shoulder and laughed,

"The good old times"

"Yeah...they are.." Gilbert said as he smiled...but his tone was rather sad. Francis lifted an eyebrow, when Gilbert shook his head a little and laughed lightly. "I'll leave ya guys alone, bye bye _cute birdie_ " Gilbert told Mathew as he waved goodbye and took the cute yellow bird with him. Francis sighed and waved goodbye. The Prussian always liked to mess around, he was an excellent joker.

 **To be continued..**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within ~James Baldwin_**

 ** _~arthur~_**

There was something about Alfred that drove him crazy, beyond words and feelings and emotions. Just a small glance from that American made his Heart flutter and made him smile like an idiot. It made him feel restless and shy, not that he already wasn't.

The Brit gazed upon his King as the King was training outside, the Suns light almost glowing upon the Americans tan skin. He was shirtless!

Alfred swung his sword as if he were a valiant Knight ready to fight in a duel with an enemy. He swung his sword left and right, piercing the air and making perfect turns. The American came to a halt when he wiped the sweat from his brow, he turned to look at the Brit.

"Hey Artie! Shouldn't you practice with me? Or will you keep enjoying the view?" The American spoke as Arthur felt his cheeks redden.

"Shut up! Git! It's not like that! I was just-just...taking notes on your pathetic skills"

" _Pathetic skills?_ " Alfred asked with a surprised look before he laughed a little.

"Y-yes! Pathetic." Arthur replied as he avoided the Americans gaze and grabbed a sword. "You're The King, I'm Your Knight. I'm suppose to protect you" Arthur said as his green eyes glanced up to look into the American Kings Blue ones. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses. Arthurs eyes trailed from his face to look at the Kings Body. Admiring his firm muscles and tan skin, as well as the way he was standing. A hand upon his hips.

"Artie? You know...you don't always have to protect me"

"I do! It's my job!" Arthur replied with a stern prideful tone. He was a knight who had to protect his king. That was his job, and especially during these games.

"And what is mines? Just sitting down to watch my pawns and pieces die?" Arthur replied as he had a hand on his hips, and his gaze was piercing. "I'm a King, a crown won't make me who I am. I have to protect my people, just as they protect me"

"Alfred...it's not that I'm saying you're a burden or you can't protect-" Arthur began saying when Alfred smiled a little. "J-just...I'm saying...you need to let yourself be protected"

" _Really_?" Alfred asked, in a teasing tone as he walked closer to Arthur, taking him by his waist and pulling him closer to his bare chest. Arthur felt his cheeks redden, and one of his hands was upon the Kings Bare chest.

"A-Alfred. Stop. Damn idiot. Stop that" Arthur spoke as his hand began to feel the Americans chest, what was he thinking? He was merely a Piece, nothing special. Yet Arthur couldn't comprehend why he loved the American so much.

"I think...you really want me to stay like this" Alfred said in a husky sexy tone. Arthur felt his cheeks redden even more. He lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, trying to sum up the courage to push his love away, "Arthur, look at me" Alfred ordered

"No...damn...wanker"

" _Arthur_ " Alfred warned, as his hands cupped the Brits cheek. Arthur looked up and looked into beautiful bright blue eyes that stole his breath away. Causing his heart to beat faster, butterflies in his stomach and the warm sensation upon his skin everywhere the American touched.

"You always try to hide and push me away...but you know as much as I do that you like me and I like y-"

Arthur pushed the American away, afraid to hear those words. "Shut up! Bloody wanker. Dont say those things" Arthur replied as he looked at the ground, clenching his fists. He had dropped his sword on the ground. The Brits heart was beating extremely fast, his cheeks burning, hearing those words would make it harder for Arthur to do what he was doing...

Breaking the rules. Breaking the Chess Games rules...meaning his future death.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked as his tone was hurt, but after a short silence...Alfred laughed, "y-yeah you're right...I'm just playing around" he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Arthur nodded.

 _'He's just playing with me_ ' Arthur reminded himself, ' _he doesn't mean it...he could never love me'_ Arthur told himself.

"Let's get back to work" Alfred insisted as he crouched down and picked up his sword. Arthur didn't look up.

"I-I'm...I need to go" Arthur said as he immediately rushed out of the gardens. Alfred restrained himself from trying to stop the British Knight. Arthur rushed out, almost bumping into the Taiwanese girl, Mei. She was the second Knight.

Arthur rushed through the corridors of the mansion until he made it to his room. He closed the door and threw himself on his bed, immediately a fairy appeared at his side,

"What's wrong Arthur?" She asked in her sweet voice, Emma.

"I hate feeling this way!" Arthur yelled through his pillow, as Emma sat on his head.

"Calm down, what feelings? Love? Sadness? Anger? Happiness?" Emma asked as Arthur pushed himself off the pillow, causing Emma to fall on the bed, with an 'umpf'

"Sorry Emma"

"Ouch..." She muttered as she stood up and rubbed her behind, Emma gazed up at the Brit and smiled. "That hurt! But tell me what's wrong?" She asked sweetly as she flew up and sat on Arthurs shoulder.

"Well...it's that stupid Git. Alfred. My King-"

"The love of your life?" She asked, As she laughed. Arthur began blushing.

"H-hes not!"

"Oh come on Arthur, I was kidding" Emma insisted,

"Emma! Please refrain yourself from comments as those!"

"How about...never!" She asked as she giggled. "So what's up with Sir Alfred?" She asked as she looked at the English man. Arthur sighed,

"He teases me..he almost told me he liked me...then he tells me he's messing with me...you know it makes every bloody darn thing I'm going to do even harder for me to do!"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked,

"I'm going to overthrow the damn Board, end these games and probably die in the process" Arthur stated as he furrowed his thick brows into a worried look. Emma sighed,

"...I knew that..." She mumbled, "but can't you..give him a chance?"

"No! It makes things harder! If I love him...which I don't!" Arthur lied, his cheeks turning a lighter shade of red, "if I do...and I lost him in those games, if I failed...protecting him...I would die...of a heartbreak"

Emma sighed and fluttered her wings, making her fly to stand on Arthurs lap. "Come on! I believe you can do this! Besides...that reminds me, I need to teach you magic."she spoke determined, "you have magical blood in you! So use it!"

"I don't have magic. I'm a bloody Knight-"

"Arthur! You have magical blood in you. So do some other people here...but I need to focus on teaching _you_ magic, if you want to save Alfred, and end these games! Then learn magic"

"E-Emma...I'm a bloody knight. Knights don't have-"

"But you do!" Emma insisted, "and I will teach you. Just hold your hand out. Let's try some simple spells...ready? Repeat after me... _ignis_."

" _Ignis_." Arthur replied, as fire appeared on his hand, "oh my god! F-fire!" As he spoke those words, the fire got taller and redder/orange

"Arthur! Calm down! Or the fire will expand! It all depends on emotion!" Emma yelled as Arthur breathed in and out. Trying to calm himself down,

"How do I...extinguish it?" Arthur asked as the flame was at a reasonable height.

"Think of it off" Emma informed as she watched. Arthur closed his eyes and imagined it turned off. Immediately he felt the heat of the flame gone. He opened his eyes and found it came true! He was so proud of himself. Emma clapped.

"Okay, let's go for water next and then Earth-"

"Can you teach me defense magic not offense"

"But-?"

"Please Emma...I just want to learn to protect"

"Well...i'll teach you a shield spell...but, I, required to teach you offense before defense" Emma spoke as she began to think about Arthurs request. "Master Caleb will get angry with me if I don't teach you offense first"

"Well...he can bloody screw himself, just teach me defensive-"

"Only one spell...and it's the strongest shielding spell. Okay? And then we go back to offense" Emma informed, as if she were a strict cute teacher. Arthur couldn't help but smile. The tiny fairy was his teacher,

" _aliquid contra fidem_ " Emma chanted as a bubbled was surrounding her in an instant, it was a crystal clear bubble. Arthur looked rather confused, "it means ' _protection against anything_ ' it's a shield. A bubble. I pictured it as this and so it happened...now try and hit it" Emma ordered as Arthur poked at the bubble, feeling a shock of electricity.

"Hell!" He yelled as he jumped back, Emma laughed and soon she let the bubble burst into many beautiful sparkles around her.

"That was the strongest defensive spell. It depends what your thinking to protect"

"If it's a defensive spell why the hell did it shock me!?"

"Because it's both defensive and offensive. Meaning it defends the person inside and protects them by also hurting the enemy outside" Emma informed as she sat back on the bed. Arthur rubbed his finger, the feeling of shock was still there.

"Blood hell..." He muttered as Emma smiled,

"Don't worry that will heal. So, let's try it on you"

"What? _Now_?!"

"Yeah. If you're strong enough it will take you mere seconds. If not...we will be here hours" Emma said with a small disappointed voice, as Arthur pushed himself out of bed and stood in the middle of the big room. He began to imagine himself stuck in a bubble,

" _aliquid contra fidem_ " Arthur chanted as he felt his energy draining. He opened his eyes and found a rather almost broken bubble. It was as if it had cracks in the Crystal Green surface. "Emma? Why is mines broken?" He asked,

"Because you don't have a strong feeling to protect yourself, come on! Arthur! Think of Alfred in that bubble with you! Don't you want to protect him?" She asked as her voice raised in a very enthusiastic tone. Arthur closed his eyes again and imagined Alfred inside the bubble with him, and enemy outside trying to attack them. He could feel the bubbles cracks being shifted.

Arthur opened his eyes and saw a perfect bubble around him, Emma clapped and laughed in happiness.

"That's it!"

"How...do I break it?" Arthur asked, as Emma began to quiet down,

"Imagine it breaking"

Arthur closed his eyes and imagined the bubbled breaking. Breaking into a million pieces, that sparkled and glowed as they fell. At his thoughts..the bubble bursted! Into millions of smaller pieces, flowing down to the ground and dispersing like a wonderful show of fireworks.

"That was beautiful!" Emma cheered as she flew to Arthur, "shall we try more? We have an afternoon together!" She said with a smile. Arthur smiled, and nodded.

His afternoon would be spent on magic, and learning how to protect and defend the people he most loves and cared about.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I believe every chess player senses beauty, when he succeeds in creating situations, which contradict the expectations and the rules, and he succeeds in mastering the situation._**

 ** _~Vladimir Kramnik_**

 _ **~Elizaveta~**_

She had woken up from the infirmary only to find a sleeping Roderich, with crooked glasses and an open book on his lap. No one else was in the infirmary, although it looked as though more people had been around. Elizaveta silently pushed herself up the bed and stretched a little. She leaned towards Roderich and placed a small kiss on his head. She smiled to herself, gazing upon his good looks, his long eyelashes, his messy hair. She slowly took off his glasses and placed them on a table near by, as well as taking the book.

"Mm...Liz..." He muttered in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes, "Liz?" He asked as his light violet eyes gazed at her. "You finally awake?" He asked as she noticed the sky was darkening. She had almost slept through an entire day. But in her dreams she remembered broken memories, pieces of them. She remembered Gilbert! And she remembered her mother...or how she got adopted by her mother, the previous rook. She remembered meeting Sophie...she finally remembered.

"Yeah, I'm feeling well. When is dinner?" The Hungarian woman asked as she smiled at him. Roderich stood up and stretched a little as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think...in...an hour?" He asked as he looked around for his glasses. Elizaveta grabbed his hand, causing the Austrian to look at her confused, "Liz?"

"You look better without your glasses...well...you look good no matter what" she told him as she blushed a little but smiled. Roderich smiled, and reached for his glasses.

"But I need them,"

"No you don't...they're fake, _you liar_ " Elizaveta teased as she snatched his glasses. Roderich reached for them but Elizaveta placed them Between her breasts. "You wouldn't dare touch me there" she told him in a challenging voice as Roderich sighed in defeat.

"...I would...but I won't.." Roderich told her as he brought her closer by her waist. Elizaveta felt her cheeks redden,

"R-roderich?"'

"You know I love you" he told her as he leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers. His light violet eyes gazing into her beautiful green ones. He loved her, and he would do anything to keep her safe. At his words, Elizaveta looked down, her breathing became quiet...almost non existent for seconds. She felt her heart beat faster, her cheeks redden and her body shiver under his touch. Roderich smiled, knowing his affect in her.

"You love me too"

" _I do_ " she whispered, as she looked up at him, "but these games.."

"Let's not talk about it" Roderich spoke as one of his hands cupped her cheek, bringing her face closer to his. "Just look at me, Liz...be with me"

"B-but Roderich.." Elizaveta began saying before she felt her lips being sealed by his. A long soft kiss against her lips. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him, bringing him closer. Roderich pulled her closer by her waist. The two lovers hungrily kissing eachother as if it were the last time, and maybe it was?

Roderich picked Elizaveta up and placed her softly against the bed. His lips trailing to kiss her neck and further down. Elizaveta bit back a moan as Roderichs hand took his glasses that were in between her breasts and placed them on the side safely. Elizaveta ran her fingers through his hair, and brought him up to kiss him once again. This time it was a stronger kiss and more rushed. It was longer until the two parted, trying to gain some oxygen. Their breathing was ragged and rushed.

"I...got my... glasses" Roderich told Liz horigh ragged breaths with a smirk on his lips. Elizaveta smiled and brought him in for a small kiss,

"You win," she told him as she stood up from the bed. She was holding her urge to kiss him again. The Austrian gazed at her with a hungry gaze, but he cleared his throat and soon he was back to normal. Fully composed and standing straight. "Let's go to the library, I heard it's attached to the music room" she told him as she straighten her hair, and checked everything was normal on her.

Roderich smiled,

"Whatever you want My Queen"

And with those words, Elizaveta was walking to the library. She walked to the history section, looking for books on war and spells. Roderich found a piano and began playing a wonderful melody. Elizaveta walked through countless corridors of bookshelves until...a particular book fell off the shelf as if it were pushed over, suddenly she heard footsteps running off.

"Who's there?" She asked out loud and she grabbed a book just in case she could be in danger. The footsteps stopped and soon enough there was a small bright light. The Hungarian Queen ran to see who or what could be there to find nothing...

"What the-?" She asked as she picked the book up. A note was on it. It seemed almost dirtied with dirt and a drop of blood?

 **Forbidden Spells look at it, page 236, time spell.**

 **Will be need,**

 **Train with the rest,**

 **Summon Duece.**

 **End the Games,**

 **Save Sophie.**

 **Don't lose the book, don't leave it unprotected.**

 ** _Sok szerencsét_** **(good luck)**

 **This will make sense later!**

 **~Liz H. Of future**

Elizaveta gazed at the book and the note confused, when the hell did she write that? She was sure she had never been to the library before. Elizaveta turned to page 236 only to find hand written markings on there. Notes on the side of the pages talking about how time worked, how time could be rewritten. That portals could be opened and time could bend for a good five minutes to a persons will.

Elizaveta looked for who could've written the things but instead found her own writing. It looked old, but not too old. Rather it looked as though it had been used so many times.

The Hungarian Queen looked at the spells highlighted and found that they were spells forbidden to normal magic users.

They were deadly and extremely complicated spells, that had to be used and done by a group of people. And not just any person, but people from different kingdoms. With different skills and status's. Then she found the spell...how to summon a God.

"Roderich!" Elizaveta yelled out as she closed the book. And ran towards the music.

"What's wrong?" Roderich asked as he has rushed to find her, Elizaveta had a smile on her face,

"I found the best book ever! But. Has anyone come in here?" She asked. Roderich shook his head,

"No one." Roderich said as Elizaveta noticed he wasn't lying. The only way into the room were in from the music room. Elizaveta smiled and held the book close to her. This was a beautiful book, and it looked extremely old. The Hungarian Queen took the note, and hid it in the book. She needed to keep the book safe...and best of all, show it to the rest.

This would definitely make the Chess Games different. Very different.

Many of you may ask what or who was that light? Why did they leave a book or a note?

Don't worry, it will all soon be told. _Time will tell_

 **to be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean _that's_ the grimoire!?" Arthur yelled as he was standing up in disbelief. The group was in the dinning room having breakfast as they always did these days in the neutral lands. It became a hobby of Adelaide to put the rest of the kingdoms to sleep under a spell while she talked to the rebelling group.

"Arthur! Calm down!" Adelaide ushered as she shushed him.

"How the heck did Queenie get the grimoire?!" Mathias asked as he was leaning against a chair. He wore a red buttoned up shirt, it's sleeves rolled up. His messed up bed hair looking rather well for the morning and his pajama pants were black and crinkled in certain places. As for Eduard he was sitting down enjoying a warm cup of tea. He fixed his glasses on his head and flipped through the pages of the grimoire book.

"The book fell from the bookshelf and I saw it had a note, then I heard footsteps and a bright light. " Elizaveta informed as Adelaide looked confused.

"You mean...the book just... _appeared_ and suddenly a bright light happened?" The Goddess of the Orange Kingdom asked.

"Yeah..." Liz replied as Arthur rubbed his temples. Eduard closed the book and inhaled deeply.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, "time was rewritten! Or... Some sort of Time loop!" Eduard informed as he stood up from the table and handed the book back to Elizaveta. "I was reading the notes inside and they explain certain spells, but what I most found interesting was the Spell of summoning a God"

"I know!" Elizaveta exclaimed with a smile as she took the book, "we can summon Sophie or Deuce! And then end these games!"

Everyone looked happy for a second except for Adelaide. "I-it's not that simple...it requires a blood ritual and it's complicated" Adelaide said as she paced back and forth in the room.

"A blood ritual?" Mathias asked as he ran his finger through his hair.

"Yeah, I was reading about it. It requires blood from a former member of the kingdom,. Someone who has seen the war and the atrocities of it...I'm sorry but I haven't seen war" Eduard said with a shameful look on his face. Elizaveta looked at the book and began to read the spell and ritual.

"Oh! Gilbert! We can use Gilberts blood!" Elizaveta informed as she quited down. "But...it says here that...summoning a God could be dangerous, depending on the God...so Gilbert will experience complete Darkness?" Elizaveta asked as her green eyes looked for Adelaides. The Goddess looked away,

"It's possible...Duece is very Strong and...negative..." Adelaide began saying as her voice trailed off, "but that doesn't explain! How you got the grimoire! There only exists one through the entire timeline"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Arthur asked as he sat down and poured himself tea. His fairy Emma at his side, she was eating little small pieces of the scone.

"Master Caleb says that the grimoire is very unique because it's a one and only original book. If you went back to snatch the grimoire, it would appear as a false one. That's why, Miss Adelaide is so surprised. It means that your future selves stole the Grimoire and brought it back to the Past and Kept it safe from the Board" Emma informed as she bit into her small piece of scone. Arthur sighed and sipped his tea.

"This is bloody complicated...but that makes me question...what did we do to get the grimoire? And if there's only one...that means that The Board knows it's gone and stolen" Arthur said as everyone in the room looked at Arthur with an intense gaze, it's like something snapped in everyone.

"That's means..." Liz began saying

"He knows it's gone.." -mathias

"We are in danger. More than ever" Eduard stated as he had folded his arms before his chest.

"Meaning...he only knows one of the kingdoms took it...so he will come after _each_ kingdom" Arthur replied as his face got pale.

"We need to summon Duece as soon as possible" Elizaveta ordered as she stood up proudly. Holding the Grimoire in her hands. "We need to-"

Suddenly the doors opened to people walking in. None of them from the Royals of the Kingdoms, but instead messengers. They were messengers from different kingdoms. All looking like they had rushed at last moment to get to the neutral lands, they were out of breath.

"My Queen!" A blue messenger from the Blue kingdom said as his eyes looked at Elizaveta. He bowed Infront of her, "there are urgent business! Parliament requires a royal to return immediately!" He said as he handed her a letter. Elizaveta looked shocked to find The Board's stamp on it. "The Board requires an Audience with The Royals, your majesty" he said in a rushed voice.

The rest of the other Kingdoms messengers rushed to the other pieces of the room. Arthur was given the same letter as Elizaveta, Mathias as well and Eduard too.

"Excuse us..your _Royalness_...but parliament needs the Kings" a man spoke as Adelaide watched from a distance. Elizaveta read the letter,

 ** _You've stolen something from me, If no one dares to give me back my property, I will be forced to take something from you._**

 ** _~The Board_**

Elizaveta looked at the letter with a glare. So he knew, the Board knew that the grimoire was taken from him. But he didn't know by who.

"You're dismissed" Elizaveta stated as all the messengers bowed and left the room. Closing the huge double doors behind them. Adelaide began to speak,

"That ritual must be done tonight, you only have a day left here. Tomorrows your last day here." She stated as she looked emotionless. "Queen Elizaveta what will your next move be?" The Goddess asked as Elizaveta looked from the Grimoire in her hands to the people who were her allies in the room.

"We made a pact. We will hold it. Think with your brain not your heart" Elizaveta said with a strong tone as she stood proudly. "He wants to play Chess...then we will play chess"

Mathias, Arthur and Eduard looked at eachother and nodded.

"Besides ya can't leave us without a piece of he fun" Mathias said with a smile and a playful wink.

"Bloody hell..I knew we were crazy, but crazy doesn't explain this plan" Arthur said with a sly smile, "but I'm all in"

"It's all or nothing" Eduard replied as he smiled at the Hungarian Queen.

"Then gentlemen and lady, get ready for the worst. Because as of now.. **War has started"** Adelaide spoke as she smiled at each of them. Her eyes glowed almost an Orange color as she gazed at the rebels. It was her way of seeing them mature.

The rebel group had started a war before The Chess Game had started. The Board would be cruel but if the Rebels were smart enough...they would know how to win these games.

 _'Think with your Brain not your heart' (rule 8)_


	17. Chapter 17

During their last days, Each king read the letter. And all of them, had the same reaction. Confusion.

"What the hell is this about?" Ivan yelled at his pieces. They all flinched.

All the kingdoms were split into their own groups and colors. But they all were in the same room, just in different corners. The Kings were sitting in a small round table in the middle of the room.

This was second to last day, and earning this news was not pleasant.

"Yeah! What is this even about?!" Alfred asked as he looked at his own kingdoms Royal pieces.

"Does anyone know about what was stolen?" Feleciano asked as he looked at his friends. Elizaveta lowered her gaze. Arthur didn't even dare to look at Alfred, Mathias stayed like himself as alway. Eduard on the other hand clenched his fists and stayed quiet. The Estonian never wanted to betray his King or his Kingdoms, but this secret was need.

"It was surely you, Russian dude. With your aura, and face. You could've stolen something from The Board" Alfred began accusing as Ivan glared.

"It was not me. Da." He replied sternly as Alfred smirked a competitive smirk. His bright blue eyes had turned darker.

"Dude. I bet it was you" Alfred replied as he chuckled. Ivan smiled at the American but his smile held a hateful aura to it that everyone could see.

"Please Alfred-aru, let's not gain enemies" Yao insisted as he lightly touched the Americans arm. Ivan noticed this gestured and smiled even more at the American, his dark aura was showing. Feleciano gasped in fear as he ran to Ludwig.

"Scary~!" Feleciano yelled out as ludwig had wrapped his arms around the Blue King and held him close as if protecting him.

"This is absurd!" Arthur yelled out, "what is the bloody point in getting angry over The board? If we did not steal anything then why is everyone so bloody afraid?" He yelled out as Yao shot him a glare. Alfred looked away from Arthur. The Brit felt worried, he knew these past few days he had been avoiding the American and has even seen the king flirt with the black Knight, Natalya Arlovskaya

"Knight Arthur," Alfred stated, his voice rough and demanding. "You are a piece. are you disobeying your king? And kingdom?" Alfred asked in a stern tone as he turned to gaze at Arthur with a mean look. It made Arthur feel weak and small compared to the King

"I-uh-no" Arthur began saying, as he lowered his gaze. Alfred was right, he was merely a piece. Why was Alfred suddenly being so mean to Arthur?

"That's right. You are _my_ piece, and you don't speak against your king." Alfred replied with a harsher Colder tone. "Remember, we play these games for the safety of our people"

"I-it's not that I'm going against you" Arthur began saying, as he didn't dare look up at Alfred. Knowing he would only gaze into the eyes of a person who had to be a leader, and being cruel...was part of that role sometimes. "I-I'm just saying Alfred-"

"It's _King_ Alfred" the American corrected. Arthur flinched,

" _Your majesty_. I know I am merely a Knight! But that does not mean you should treat me as though I were less than you!" Arthur replied back with a strong voice. Alfred smirked,

" _Arthur_." Alfred spoke with a cool tone, "there is a thing called hierarchy. You _are_ less than me"' Alfred stated as Arthur felt the need to want to strangle the American. Arthur took a step forward but He felt hands holding him back.

"Your majesty, excuse my Wee little brother" Scott spoke as he held on to Arthurs shoulder, "don't try anything stupid." He whispered in the Brits Ear. Scott turned to look at King Alfd,

"He's been moody these days! Excuse him, your Majesty" Scott said as Alfred nodded and turned away from the Kirkland.

Arthur clenched his fists and pushed his brother away. "Arthur, you're a knight for Godsakes. Meaning you do as the King says" Scott told his little brother, "I know that you're close with Alfred but that don't mean he can always care for you" Scott spoke as Arthur bit his lip.

"Apologize to the king, Arthur" Scott ordered as Arthur shook his head.

"Arthur, please. We don't need the other kingdoms believing there's a rebellion going on from the Orange kingdom" Allistair, Arthurs Irish brother spoke. His green eyes gazing into the Youngest kirkland.

Arthur kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to apologize, he wasn't going to because he didn't believe that was _His_ Alfred. His kind king whom he loved, that was a Man who was in need of showing strength and dominance, nothing like Arthurs, Alfred.

"Mon Cher?" Francis whispered, as Arthur could feel all eyes on him.

"I'm out of here." Arthur stated as he pushed away from his brothers and walked towards the exit, but he stopped midway. Turning to look at every person in the room,

"We may be pieces, we may be less than our kings. But without _us_ , _you_ have no protection. _Your_ _majesties_. We are willing to bloody give our damn lives to you, and this cause of the Chess Games, to protect our people and keep the Bloody Board entertained. But I simply will not! Stand here and be threatened when I have done nothing wrong" Arthur spoke out. Gaining some smirks and smiles.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled. "Come here. We are not done"

"Well I am. _Your majesty_ " Arthur replied as he pushed through the double doors and left.

Everyone watched as the British man left. Elizaveta felt guilty...she should've spoken out as well.

"I'll go check on him" Scott said as Mathias laughed,

"Na! Let him go!" Mathias said with a laugh, his blue eyes gazing at Scott with a friendliness. "Let your brother calm down." Mathias said as he pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. The Danish man stretched a little.

"Sve. I'll be going to sleep early today." He told his brother. Berwald grunted in approval.

"I will also sleep early today" Elizaveta spoke, "I-I feel very tired, these issues have made me tired...I'm sorry feli" she told her Italian King. But feleciano smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Liz! Ve~"

"Goodnight" Elizaveta said as she looked at Roderich and smiled at him as she left. "Gilbert come with me" she said, Roderich looked a little hurt. "I have to speak with you" she said as Gilbert raised a brow and shrugged. Following her.

Eduard stayed behind, knowing he would not be needed for the night. Because tonight, the ritual would be done...

* * *

"Oh come on, don't get mad!" Mathias insisted as Arthur looked at him annoyed,

"You don't understand!" Arthur yelled, "Alfred isn't like that, I don't bloody understand why he would treat me like that! Me! I have been his friend and-"

" _Lover_?" Mathias asked, with a teasing laugh,

"N-no! I have been his friend and loyal knight since he started ruling! I am the closest friend he's got-"

"Correction. Right now, cute Ice princess Natalya, is the one who he seems interested in" Mathias said with a smirk. "Ya gotta admit, she's pretty cute"

"No she's not!" Arthur protested, "besides, why would Alfred want Natalya when he has-" Arthur began saying when he stopped. His voice trailing off. Mathias lifted an eyebrow,

"When he _has_?"

"Nothing...never mind." He muttered,

"Oh hey Queenie!" Mathias greeted as He was Elizaveta walking towards them with Gilbert. Gilbert carried a ton of stuff, a golden goblet, a book and a couple of herbs. "You brought your knight?" Mathias asked, as Gilbert smiled.

"Hey!" The Prussian greeted. Liz looked at Mathias and back at the Prussian,

"We have a good 30minutes before they end the meeting. And it's getting dark, we need a safe place to do the spell" Liz informed as Arthur pointed out towards the woods.

"Over there, we should have cover" Arthur said as he and the rest began to walk towards the woods. Once settled down, Gilbert sat down on the ground.

"So whatcha want the awesome me to do?" He asked with a bright smile,

"Your blood" Elizaveta replied as she sat next to him. "You do have something to cut with?" She asked as the Prussian took out a blade from his belt.

"I am a knight" he informed her, "but why'd ya need my blood?" He asked her. Elizaveta took the Prussians hand in hers,

"Because your blood can summon the Black Kings God. Duece." She said as she took his blade. The Prussians red eyes gazed at her with trust and care. Liz felt her hands tremble as she took the blade, she would've never thought she'd have to hurt someone. Gilbert chuckled lightly,

"you're scared"

"Shut up" she told him as she lightly placed the blade against his palm.

"Liz" Gilbert spoke softly, it was a soothing voice. "You don't have to do it, I'll do it"

"Shut up. I told you" Elizaveta began saying when she looked up to look at him. Only to find his face inches closer to her, she felt her cheeks redden "Gilbert!" She yelled at him as she pushed him away with her free hand.

The Prussian laughed.

"You will never stop hurting me will you?" He said with a laugh as he placed a hand on his chest where she had pushed him, "that hurts my heart" he told her with a pouting face.

"Gilbert! Be quiet" she told him as she felt her red cheeks cool.

"Fine fine! But you will never get rid of me, ya know that liz"

"I know, and I wouldn't want to" she told him as she finally took his hand, and cut his palm with the blade. Blood poured from his hand into the golden goblet. His blood almost seemed like a dark ink of red. The Prussian squeezed his hand, to let the blood pour more easily.

Elizaveta tore a piece of her dress and wrapped his hand up.

"Here you go," she told him, "and be happy it's not my crotch cloth, like the time when we were kids and you did that"

Gilbert laughed loudly, as Liz continued to wrap his arm. Arthur and Mathias took the blood and put in the herbs, and Arthur began to burn the blood.

" _summon the darkness, summon the lord, summon him who has seen what has been untold"_ Arthur chanted. Elizaveta watched from a small distance, as the blood began to burn dark black, bubbling up. The forest seemed to darken, the Prussian seemed to hold on to Elizaveta.

"Why is it dark?" Gilbert asked as he grabbed her hand roughly. As if he could see something that scared him, and his only hope of reality and safety was her. "Liz?! Liz! I can't see!" He told her in a panicked voice. Elizaveta held on to the Prussian.

" Arthur! Do something" Liz yelled at the British man, as he continued chanting.

" _Bring forth The God that we so much seek, whom may tell the tales untold of war and fear. Bring forth, the great God of Darkness, Duece Blackmoor. I demand you to come forth_!" Arthur said, finally finishing the spell. Gilbert stopped shaking, his red eyes looked darker and mischievous. Elizaveta held on to Gilbert,

"Gil?" She asked quietly. Mathias took out his small sword,

"Queenie...I don't think that's-"'Mathias began warning when in an instant, Gilbert grabbed Elizveta by her throat. He stood up from the ground, holding her in his firm hold.

The queen began gasping for air, and kicking. Mathias charged forward to try and attack Gilbert but The Prussian with one swift movement of his hand, like magic, flung the Danish man against a tree. Arthurs eyes widened.

"Ya know, you shouldn't _demand_ , but merely _ask_ " Gilbert spoke in a different tone of voice, it was cocky. Gilberts red eyes glowed in the darkness that began to surround the Royal Pieces. His red eyes gazing into Elizavéta's green ones, she wasn't even squirming anymore. But her green eyes looked into the Prussians. He wasn't choking her anymore,

"And why aren't you begging for your life?" He asked as he looked at Elizaveta.

"Because..." The Queen tried to speak, "I know...you wouldn't...hurt me...g-Gil" she told him as the Prussian looked confused, and he blinked many times. His dark red eyes, were flickering between darkness and his true self. Gilbert let go of Elizaveta and took steps backwards. He held his hands to his head,

"No! I won't kill her! No!" Gilbert yelled, "stop playing with my mind! I know you're here! Leave me alone! No- I'm not your puppet!" Gilbert yelled as his eyes looked at the ground, he was kneeling down. Holding onto his head as thought it were killing him. "Stop that!"

"Leave Gilbert alone!" Elizaveta yelled out. Mathias was still against the tree, as Arthur stayed close to the goblet. Everyone heard a small chuckle coming from the woods, as a man began to appear. Jet black hair, pulled back, revealing his dark eyes, they looked between a mixture of dark red and black. He wore a suit, black and white. As he walked out form the shadows he clapped,

"Well well well, what do we have here" he began speaking in a low husky tone. "A Blue Queen, an orange Knight, a green rook, and a...black -no- a _blue_ knight" he spoke as he looked at Gilbert. The Dark God looked at each one with a smirk, his gaze looking at them with interest and yet mischief.

"Why have you summoned me?" He asked as he looked at them, "and a blood ritual! That's unusual. That ritual only exists in the-"

"Grimoire. Yes" Liz spoke, "I have the grimoire."

"Impossible!" Duece spoke. "The Grimoire is long gone, in the hands of The bastard of the board" he informed her as he looked a bit upset. "I hate liars" he hissed,

Yet, the Blue Queen did not step down.

"I am no liar! I just want to end these Games"

"That won't ever happen. The grimoire cannot be rewritten. Not while The Board is alive. Stop lying! What do you want? You are not part of my kingdom. None of you are!" The Dark God spoke as he began walking towards Elizaveta. His black eyes piercing.

"And I don't need your power." Elizaveta spoke, "I need the information that you may know"

"Information?" He asked in a low tone, as he began walking around the Queen. As if she were prey. " _About_?"

"Sophie. Goddess of the Green Kingdom" Elizaveta spoke, as she turned to look at the man. Her green eyes were sincere, honest, and kind. Duece smirked and straightened up.

"Sophie? Huh? Why would you care for a Goddess who...is _dead_ " he told her. But in his tone it seemed as though he had hesitated to speak. Elizaveta narrowed her eyes,

"She's not dead. " Liz stated. Arthur felt his heart beat faster, he could feel a strong fear surging through his body. This God could kill them all easily.

"You're a stubborn one." Duece spoke, he snapped his fingers and a seat appeared for him. He sat down and crossed his legs. "So...who are you, Blue Queen, Elizaveta Hédérvary? Correct?"

"I am Elizaveta Hédérvary, Queen of the Blues. And I am willing to do anything to end these games" she stated as Duece smirked. He could see the determination in her eyes. Her eyes looked a lot like Sophie's, a lot like the woman he loved.

"And why do you need _me_? Clearly, you did the ritual. Causing your friend over there... _pain_ " her said as he pointed at Gilbert who was kneeling on the ground. Still holding his head. Like an insane person. "He could've gone insane"

"But he's not." Liz stated, "he trusts me, and I trust him. I know Gilbert would never hurt me"

"Or so you think? I'm surprised he could escape my darkness, How did you do it? Huh? A spell?"

"I did nothing. I simply told him the truth" Elizaveta said as she stood Infront of the God. He smirked,

"So it's love?"

" _What_?"

"Any type of love undoes my darkness. So, that means your strong. Are you sure your Blue? Green seems more your Kingdom" Duece said as he pushed himself off the seat, And stood Infront of the Queen. He was very tall. Taller than her. almost Gilberts size.

"I need to know where sophie is"

"She's gone, dead. I told you" deuce spoke, as his eyes looked hurt,

"She's not." Elizaveta replied, "she can't be. A Goddess cannot die"

"Look! I haven't found Sophie in almost 2 decades. Last time I saw her were the previous games, and she almost looked dead. She was weak. Her kingdom lost again. And again. Last time I heard of her, she was in the border of the Blue kingdom. After that, I never heard of her again." Duece told her, almost spitting out the words with hatred and disgust. "Sophie. Is. Dead." He said with hatred in his eyes. As if that fact made his heart bleed inside.

"She's not, why do you believe she could be?" Elizaveta asked, in a calm tone.

"Because...because...I haven't seen her" he hesitated to speak

"Clearly you miss her, and love her."

"Look, love isn't in my vocab-"

"You just said it"

"Stop. Look. Blue Queen. I have no business here, I will defeat the board in my own way-"

"We have the grimoire. We need your powers to protect our kingdoms" Liz offered quickly.

"Elizaveta are you sure?" Arthur whispered to her, as his eyes did not leave her. Mathias was watched from afar, as he was stuck to the tree somehow.

"You want me? To _help_ you? _Protect_ kingdoms?" Duece asked in disbelief as he began laughing. "Help? Hahah!"

"And why wouldn't you help me? If I will help you find Sophie and best of all. Kill the board" Elizaveta offered with a determined face. Duece stopped laughing as her words seemed to interest him. The darkness of the woods seemed to fade, letting the moon being shown from above,

"I like that offer" he said with a smirk, "but. If you _have_ the grimoire. How come you need _my_ help? The grimoire holds magic-"

"Because he already threatened our Kingdoms. We are merely one person per kingdom. The board knows...the grimoire is gone. And the games are in a week." Elizaveta said as Duece smirked.

"So you're saying...you will fight in the chess Games, meaning you will hide the grimoire safely until then...but you want _me_ to protect _every_ king?" Duece asked, as his dark eyes looked at Elizaveta. The Hungarian woman nodded,

"That would be a draw. There's never been a draw in history" Duece stated with a smirk. "Have you spoken with Caleb and Adelaide about this plan?" Duece asked, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think they would accept." Elizaveta stated, "they want to win this war as much as we do. They want the grimoire, they want the Board Gone. And I want our Kingdoms safe" she stated. She was definitely a queen. Putting others before her. Duece smirked.

"I'll accept then, miss Queen." He told her. "But my rule is...I will protect every king..but if they fight against eachother. They will break my force" Duece spoke.

"But we can't tell them what we are doing!" Arthur yelled, "our kings would kill us for this treason"

"Oi! That's your problem." Duece said as he turned to look at Arthur, "My only condition is, I want to kill the Board"

"Granted" Liz stated, Arthur opened his mouth but closed it.

"Oi! Could ya let me go?" Mathias yelled from the tree he was on, Duece snapped is fingers and Mathias fell down to the ground. "Ouch!"

"I have a condition as well. You will stay with us until the games are done"

"No. Until the board is dead" deuce replied, "and I see Sophie again"

"But how the hell are we suppose to sneak in our kingdoms a man who has a dark aura, good looks and looks as tall and threatening at the Black king?" Arthur asked as he finally got the courage to walk closer to the two negotiators,

"That's the thing you don't." Deuce said, "I'll find you. Or...I could send you a messenger," he said as he glanced at Gilbert. "He will get the messages from me, and give them to you. Is that fair enough?" Duece asked as he walked over to Gilbert and picked him up as though the Prussian were a ragged doll.

"Snap out." He commanded and Gilbert blinked and soon Enough he was sane

"What happened?" He asked as he looked around, "I saw darkness...then Liz in trouble...and-"

"He's the messenger" Duece said as he handed Gilbert a knife, a pure black knife. With a dark silver blade. "Here, this is your special sword. Every time ya use it. You contact me. Meaning, you either summon me or just talk to me through that"

"We will look like lunatics!" Arthur commented with an outrageous face. Deuce smirked,

"And I don't care" he spoke. "I'll be going now-"

"No...Adelaide would love to see you" Liz said as Duece stopped.

"Addy?"

"You know the Goddess of the Orange" Mathias informed,

"I know. But...I didn't know she was here" Duece spoke as Elizaveta smiled.

"Well you can see her today, and tomorrow. She's been stuck in the neutral lands"

"But how the bloody hell are we suppose to sneak him inside ?!" Arthur asked,

"I'll turn into a dog" Duece said as in a swift motion he was a dark laborer, with a white collar. Gilbert smiled and leaned down,

"He's so cute now!" Gilbert said as he tried to pet dog formed Duece, but he growled. "Never mind!"

Elizaveta laughed and gestured towards the mansion. Letting doggy Duece walk towards the mansion to meet a long lost friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**_"Cause I don't fucking care, at all_**

 ** _You been out all night_**

 ** _I don't know where you've been_**

 ** _You're slurring all your words not making any sense_**

 ** _But I don't fucking care, At all_**

 ** _Cause I have hella feelings for you_**

 ** _I act like I don't fucking care_**

 ** _Like they ain't even there"_**

 ** _~IDFC- blackbear_**

* * *

Alfred had been looking for Arthur for the last hour, and hadn't found him in the castle. He wanted to apologize and explain himself but lately he had been distracted by Natalya and trying to figure out some type of weakness in the Black Kingdom. The American walked through the huge mansion once more when he saw Arthur entered with the group of people that said they'd retire early. Alfred hid behind a corner and listened,

"Well Adelaide is that way, but we really must go eat dinner" Elizaveta said, as there were little small animal footsteps walking away.

"I'll go with him. I'll be at dinner soon enough. See ya Queenie" Mathias offered as his footsteps walked the same direction as the animal.

"Well, we better get you healed" Elizaveta said as she looked at the Prussian. Gilbert laughed,

"I am strong! That's why I'm so awesome!" But after he said those words, the Queen dug her fingers into his wound. The Prussian gasped in pain. Alfred felt curious as to where they had gone, and how the Prussian got hurt.

"You're weak, shut up and let's go heal you" she said as she pulled him towards a different hallway. Alfred held his breath as he saw the Queen and Knight walk close to his hiding spot. "See you at dinner Arthur!"

"Bye Elizaveta" Arthur said as he smiled. But once they were out of sight, Arthurs smile turned to a straight line. Alfred could see that the British man was exhausted, he was thinking.

"God...I need help, with this" he muttered as he walked over to a cabinet full of liquor. Picking out a whiskey. The British man served himself one drink. "I can't drink too much.." He muttered as he put away the whiskey and took his drink. The British man walked towards the hallway that lead to his room. He sipped his whiskey, and entered his room. Alfred stayed quiet as he soon was alone.

Did the king really want to see his Knight?

* * *

There was a different aura tonight. Everyone was tensed up,

Everyone jumbled into messes at the dinner table,

Arthur sat farther away from Alfred but Alfred sat closer to Natalya. Eduard sat closer to the Black Queen Katyusha. Ivan sat closer to Yao.

"So? You're A princess? Right?" Alfred asked As he gazed at Natalya. She looked rather annoyed but sighed.

"Yes. I am. Stop talking to me" she told the American as she continued eating, Alfred laughed and smiled at her, causing Arthur to tense. How could the American try and flirt with another one when he says he loves the Brit!?

"You're pretty cute, dangerous but cute!" Alfred complimented as he laughed joyously. Ivan looked up at the American and glared.

"Leave my little sister alone. Da." the Russian warned with a cruel smile. Alfred laughed and smiled.

"What? I just complimented her! Nothing bad with compliments! Come on dude chill"

"I think you should do as big brother says" Natalya replied as she used her sharp knife to cut into her steak. The American King smiled at her, showing off his white teeth and being so kind and enthusiastic. Arthur felt his heart ache, and jealousy rise. The Brit looked at his plate ignoring everything, trying to at least.

" _Here_ " Alfred said as he leaned over to grab a rose from the centerpiece of the table. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl" he said as he handed the rose to Natalya. Arthur clenched his fists and bit his lip so he could try to keep quiet. Glaring at his plate. How could he love such a damn flirtatious idiot?!

Natalya took the Rose and gazed at the American with disbelief. Her icy eyes had softened. No one had given her flowers except for her brother and unless it was her birthday.

"I..prefer sunflowers" she mumbled as she put the Rose down delicately besides her. Alfred smiled,

"I'll get you sunflowers later then" he told her as Ivan glared at Alfred. Alfred smiled back At the Russian as if saying he wasn't afraid of any harm coming his way.

Arthur felt someone tap his shoulder, and soon he saw Francis. The Brit had forgotten that the Frenchman had sat besides him.

" _Mon Cher_ , stop glaring daggers at the food. Is the food not okay or... _Alfred_ the problem?" Francis asked in a hushed whisper as Arthur sighed, and stood up. Causing eyes to look at him,

"I'm going to retire early, I feel _sick_. Excuse me" Arthur stated as he stomped out of the room. Alfred's gaze never left Arthur, but soon as Arthur left.. Alfred couldn't help but think it was his fault that the Brit left so early. Arthur did seem trouble lately.

Mathias saw as Arthur left early, but he himself was happily joking and eating with his brothers, Lukas, Emil, tino and sve.

"Su-San? Do you think you know who is the weakest?" Tino asked sweetly but quietly enough that only the Nordics could hear. Mathias tensed up but only smiled it off.

"Mm." sve replied as he continued eating. Tino nodded and slowly they went back to a Normal happier environment. Mathias laughed very loudly at Ned's jokes,

"Brother you're loud" Lukas stated as he lightly punched the Danish man. Mathias laughed and wrapped his arm around the Norwegian.

"Lukas! You know you adore your big brother!" Mathias said with a loud voice as Emil rolled his eyes, the Icelandic boy would never admit that he adored his brothers. Lukas pinched mathias's arm and pushed him away.

"Idiot"

"Aww!" Mathias whined, "Lukas! You pushed me away! Come on! Nor! Love me!" He whined with a teasing voice. Lukas slightly blushed but sighed and shook his head. He continued eating his dinner.

Suddenly a Romanian boy played a trick at the dinner table, letting a pixie try and steal food. A lot of screams were heard as people began to rush away from the dinner table seeing the little mischievous beast.

"Vladimir!" Complained a Turkish man, "take the thing! Away!" He yelled.

"Of course you'd be afraid!" Vladimir yelled back as he tried to grab the pixie but instead the pixie ran towards Lukas. Mathias tried to reach for the little beast but Lukas snapped his fingers and with his magic he had concealed the little pixie in a bubble made of Vines.

"Oh! Thank you!" Vladimir yelled as he ran towards Lukas. "Thanks...?"

"Lukas"

"Thank you Lukas, I didn't know someone with actual talent..." Vladimir said in a stressful tone as he looked at a Turkish man, Sadik. "...Were here" Vladimir ended his sentence. As Sadik sighed annoyed And sat back down to eat. The Romanian took the small bubbled pixie and stuck his hand out to Lukas, "hello! The names Vladimir, but call me Vlad. We should train together, your rank is..?"

"First bishop of Green kingdom," Lukas replied rather intrigued to know the Romanian who seemed mischievous, yet magical.

"3rd assassin Pawn of the Black kingdom" Vladimir replied as Lukas shook his hand. Mathias looked rather surprised that Lukas would actually make friends, but then again..Lukas wasn't one to make friends unless something was...interesting to them. The Romanian smiled, he had rather long teeth, that looked like fangs. Maybe the whole vampire thing coming from Romania were true,

"Ya drink blood?" Mathias asked with a raised brow as Lukas shot his brother a glare. Vlad laughed,

"Na, I'm no vampire, but...I could be" he said with a teasing smile as he smiled his fangs at Mathias. In the corner of his eye, he could see Elizaveta shudder in irritation. Vladimir turned to look at the Hungarian woman and stuck his tongue out her like an immature child.

"What's your deal with her?" Mathias asked, as Lukas again shot his older brother a glare. "What? I'm only askin-"

"Don't be annoying" Lukas stated as Vlad laughed,

"She and I have a score to settle that's all" he said with a hateful smile,as he looked at the Hungarian. Soon enough Lukas and Vlad exchanged goodbyes and hopeful ideas of training together the next day. Mathias looked rather interested in his brothers new friend but said nothing. The Danish man was only happy that Lukas was pretty social on his own way.

* * *

Meanwhile Eduard, on his half of the table, he sat by Katyusha, the Black Ukrainian Queen. She smiled and laughed pleasantly at everyone. She enjoyed being with many people, she had always been a bit isolated...which caused her to worry a lot for Ivan, since he seemed very anti social at times and reckless but she loved her kingdom nonetheless.

"Miss Katyusha, shouldn't you...stop... _bouncing_ in excitement?" Eduard asked as he had noticed multiple times the bouncing of the Ukrainian woman's breasts. He didn't mean to look it was just...obvious.

Katyusha blushed in embarrassed, her pale cheeks turning rosy. Her kind icy blue eyes gazing at the Estonian man with even deeper regret. "Im so sorry! I can't help it!"

"No-no...miss Katyusha, it's okay...but...I'm just saying it's quite obvious-" Eduard began saying as Ivan shot him a small glare. The Russian King did not like it when his sisters were saddened or disturbed in any way, he was very protective of his family. Something many people did not know, since the Russian kept it a secret. Eduard closed his mouth and looked at his plate. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as Katyusha looked at him confused,

"No, I'm sorry for having these" she said as she gestured toward her chest, her breasts were very big. Eduard felt bad that she had them since you could practically hear them bounce. But the Estonian smiled politely and fixed his glasses,

"No no, please don't apologize! Women must suffer more than men. I respect your kind-"

"Are you saying all women suffer?!" She asked in a rushed tone as she frowned. Eduard began to panic, he didn't mean to make things worse. Ivan glared at him even harder.

"N-no! I'm saying-I'm just- I'm so sorry" Eduard began saying as he looked apologetically at her. The Ukrainian woman smiled a little at the Estonian, he was blushing red.

"You're quite... _red_ "

"S-sorry"

"Eduard, please, calm down! It's alright! I'm sorry" she began saying when Eduard stopped her from continuing.

"Miss Katyusha! I respect you, and all women kind. You are all tough and strong and bear things a man could never have the courage to bear, I do not and did not mean to insult you or anyone! I promise! I'm so sorry for phrasing things weirdly"

Katyusha smiled at his words, she hadn't been complimented in her lifetime. Not in such a way the Estonian did. Ivan kept his distance from her, after his first games and Natalya simply spent her time after Ivan or practicing with her knife skills. The siblings weren't too close, per say. But in a way they were...just time had changed each one.

As Eduard gazed upon the Queen, he felt calm. Her blue eyes looked very happy and pleased, they were kind and even if they were the family trait that contained iciness just like the rest of her siblings. She showed no trace of Glaring or hatred for him. Eduard found himself staring at his Queen, noticing she had begun blushing as well. It was as if the world had stopped, just that instant. That one moment, everything seemed distant, and just for the two. The Queen smiled at the bishop before he noticed she was very beautiful.

"I-I-e-excuse me" he mumbled as the Estonian stood up abruptly. His face was pink with blush and he ran out of the dinning room. He felt his heart beat quickly.

 _'No, no. This can't be happening? Feelings for the Queen? My queen?! No! It can't be!_ ' Eduard told himself as he ran off to the gardens, trying to get some fresh air to clear his mind.

The Estonian met Arthur, the Brit was sitting down, drinking Japanese Sake and gazing at the stars.

" _Whadya waant bloooody_ a-arse?" He said with slurs, Eduard sighed. Taking the sake and pouring himself some.

"You've got problems too?" Arthur asked as he drank another cup. He was definitely incredibly drunk, nowhere near sober.

"I think I do" Eduard muttered, "what's yours?"

"Mines?! My damn bloody problem is that I'm in love with a damn git! A wanker! An idiot! A selfish prick! A fucking Asshole beyond words!" Arthur yelled as he hicced. "I-I love him...and he f-flirted! Flirted with a girl! Right Infront of me! I knew he was just playing around with me, damn selfish prick"

"Mister Arthur, you're talking about King Alfred?" Eduard asked as he sipped his sake. It was strong, but not as strong as the vodka, Ivan would sometimes offer him.

"Y-yeah! N-no...wait- yea..that guy...h-he's such a jerk" Arthur said as he rubbed his head.

"He was flirting with Natalya...now that I remember" Eduard mumbled as Arthur yelled in frustration. The Estonian did not make the situation better.

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" Arthur yelled, "h-he! He always makes my heart go crazy! And suddenly! He's fucking around! With a damn icy Bitc-"

"Don't call her that!" Eduard interrupted as Arthur bursted out laughing. He was indeed badly wrecked. Emotions everywhere.

"You on that whores side?" Arthur asked as Eduard sighed.

"Princess Natalya is not like that! She's...she's...just icy.." Eduard said as he drank his sake entirely, he just wanted to feel drunk at this point.

"So what? What? Y-your...probleemm?" Arthur asked as he slurred. He wasn't even speaking proper English anymore, his hair was a mess. His eyes were a bit puffy and red, it seemed as though the Brit had been crying. Eduard hesitated to speak but instead he took his drink and gulped it down. Arthur smiled at that gesture and laughed a little,

"Big problems huh? Cmon! T-tell me" Arthur said as he hicced a little. The Brit punched his chest and puffed out his chest as if he were the strongest man on earth, "I won't tell! I p-promise!"

Eduard fixed his glasses and laughed a little, the sake was finally working on him. The Estonia breathed in deeply and exhaled heavily. "I-I think I like m-my Queen..." He muttered. Arthurs eyes went wide and whistled.

"Th-that's! One! Helluva huge bloody fucking problem!" Arthur replied as he laughed a little. The Brit laid back on the ground of the dirty ground and stretched, "b-but ya know...it ain't that bloody bad, at least she s-seems faithful! In fucking contrast to My bloody selfish prick of a King!" Arthur complained. Everything seemed to piss off the English man.

"Y-yeah" Eduard replied as he felt his vision blur and his mind fog up, "y'know...miss Katyusha is really pretty! And-and I don't mean just cause she's got quite the amount of breasts but she's genuinely... _beautiful_ " Eduard said as his mind wandered to talk about the Ukrainian woman. "She's...really! Really! Nice..compared to Mister Ivan...h-he's...dark...and cruel...but...okay..." Eduard said as he looked at the sake and drank directly from it. Now the liquor was working, and best of all he felt okay with it, he felt dizzy and nice and warm as the drink passed through his throat and went down.

Eduard gulped the last bit of sake left and sighed. He felt like he really needed some vodka, or whiskey To help him get more drunk.

Eduard stood up and found out the world was rather swirling around him. Eduard stumbled back on the ground.

"Shit..." The Estonian muttered as he tried once more to push himself up but found himself back on the ground. Arthur laughed,

"That Japanese stuff...it's amazingly strong! After three cups...you're a goner" Arthur said as he laughed, the British man pushed himself up, holding his hand out for the Estonian,

"Cmon! W-we gotta get to our-" _hicc_ "r-rooms"

Eduard grabbed on to the Brit and pushed himself up, the two men looking like drunk messes. They helped eachother into the mansion walls and held on to the wall, Eduard felt himself feel rather dizzy and seeing different animals around.

"Th-that's a c-cute cat" he mumbled as he continued walking.

"What the hell are ya babbling about?" Arthur asked as He grabbed on to a chair, "t-this is a pretty lamp" the Brit commented as he looked closer at the chair. Eduard laughed,

"I-I don't think th-thats a lamp Mister Arthur " Eduard said he held on to a wall and continued walking, "where's my..?" Eduard asked as his voice trailed off. That sake had done quite the job on him after three quick gulps. Arthur had sat on the chair and was slowly closing his eyes,

"Mister Arthur?" Eduard asked as he looked back trying to find the British man, "d-don't sleep here" he said as he shook Arthur awake. Arthur whined like a child but Eduard coaxed him to stand up and continue walking, but it was more like tripping.

As Eduard helped Arthur turn a corner, they turned to look at an angered Alfred.

"And where were you? Arthur? You're fucking drunk!" Alfred yelled as his blue eyes looked at the man with worry and anger. Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows and glared at the American.

"Fuck off Alfredo!"

"Arthur, you're drunk. You never get drunk-"

"And that's your problem why? Bloody prick!" Arthur yelled back as Eduard looked worried but confused as to why he was in the middle of this.

"Mister Arthur we really need to get you t-to a room-" Eduard tried saying as he tried to intervene but Alfred had grabbed onto Arthurs arm.

"Arthur you're coming with me" Alfred stated with a stern voice and his look of dominance on the Brit. Arthur pushed the American away,

"Does it bloody look like I need you!? No! I don't! Go fucking flirt away with-with the-the...girl" Arthur replied as Alfred looked almost surprised at the mention of Natalya,

"P-please...lets be reasona-reasona-" Eduard began saying but he forgot the word.

"Black bishop, Eduard . Please leave us" Alfred ordered as Eduard looked at the King in surprise. The Orange King knew him, the black bishop. A simple piece,

"He won't bloody leave ya stupid arse!" Arthur yelled as he clung to Eduard. The Estonian looked uncomfortable as Arthur clung to him. Alfred looked incredibly irritated,

"Arthur, I am your King, you do as I say!"

"Well Youre a damn _lousy_ king!" Arthur yelled back, "if you were a nice person! You wouldn't use the damn King card on me, _your majesty_ " arthur complained as he was sarcastic.

"Your majesty...i think you should leave" Eduard began saying as Alfred slammed his fist against the wall causing a loud bang be heard through the hallway.

"I. Am. Your. King. Arthur Kirkland." Alfred growled through his teeth, "Im your king and you are my piece, now do as I say!"

"Never! I quit being your damn Piece! For god sake!" Arthur yelled, as he tried punching the Americans chest. But he felt his rock hard muscles.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he grabbed both of Arthurs wrists, to get the mans attention.

"I don't fucking care anymore! You tell me pr-pretty lies...and I don't care anymore..." Arthur said as his eyes began to water. "You tell me...y-you like me...then...you go and-"

"Arthur, listen to me. _Please_!" Alfred pleaded. Eduard felt uncomfortable, and he slowly slipped out of the hallway. Leaving the two Orange pieces to talk.

"No! I have had bloody enough with your damn lies! I will never cease to love you, and it hurts! I want to rip my own heart out. So I could stop l-loving you! But that won't stop me from wanting to give my all to protect you!" Arthur yelled as he tried to squirm away from Alfred's grip.

"Artie, Arthur! come on look at me" Alfred pleaded as he pushed the Brit against the wall. Arthur felt his cheeks blush. He could feel the Americans body pressed against his, and it felt so good.

"N-no. " Arthur quietly replied as Alfred let go of one of the Brits wrists and cupped his cheek with it.

"Look at me, Arthur Kirkland" Alfred soothingly spoke, it was a kind tone. Arthur looked up and met the most beautiful blue eyes, hidden behind glasses.

"I am the biggest fool...aren't I?" Arthur asked quietly, "I'm a huge fool for you" he mumbled as Alfred smiled.

"But I'm your idiot" Alfred replied as he smiled. Arthur felt his cheeks burn as Alfred gazed at him with such love and care. How much he wanted the American closer,

"Alfred...get off...please" Arthur whispered weakly as Alfred smirked and leaned in to kiss the Brit. Sealing his lips, kissing him hungrily and roughly. The Americans hands brought Arthur closer by his waist as Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred.

"I love you" Alfred mumbled against Arthurs lips. Arthur smiled,

"I love you so much more" Arthur replied as he felt Alfred smile against his lips. He could feel his soft warm breath against his lips. He could feel the warmth and love from his king. Alfred kissed Arthur again, and began pushing him harder against the wall, kissing his face, going down to his throat and chest. Everywhere the American touched inflamed a desperate passion that Arthur didn't even know he had.

"A-a room" Arthur choked out the words as he tried to bite back his moans, as Alfred touched him in places that were personal. Alfred smirked and chuckled.

"Okay my Love" he mumbled as they pushed into a room, knowing it was a guest room. Alfred pushed the Brit into the bed, kissing him passionately, and hungrily. Alfred did love Arthur, but sometimes it was hard to love someone and put them before your entire kingdom.

Arthur moaned as Alfred began to touch him. "I think I found your need" Alfred mumbled as Arthur blushed hard,

"Sh-shut up git"

"But I'm all yours" Alfred said with a smile as he kissed Arthur.

And from there in their night progressed


	19. Chapter 19

**Last day in the neutral lands.**

Alfred had woken up to a sleeping naked Arthur. Alfred kissed the Brits forehead, he loved the man but he couldn't risk everything for him.

"Mm?" Arthur mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes,

"Hey, by the way, I love your huge eyebrows" Alfred said as he smiled. Arthur blushed.

"They're not huge!"

" _Are too_. But I love you no matter what" Alfred told Arthur as he smiled. "So..do you want me to dress you up?" Alfred asked as Arthur began to blush red. Noticing he was full naked. So he had done it with the American last night.

"N-no...I can dress up" Arthur mumbled as he stood up. Feeling his legs wobble a little. He whined but grabbed his trousers and slipped them on. He could feel the American gazing at him, seeing his every movement. "Stop bloody staring"

"But I love seeing you," Alfred said as he stood up, completely naked and he walked over to Arthur. Arthur began blushing hard as his eyes kept trailing down to look at the American. "Done eye raping me?" Alfred asked with a teasing laugh. Arthur blushed hard.

"I- I wasn't"

"Well...your blush tells me something else" Alfred said as he kissed the Brits bare chest. Arthur shivered under Alfred's touch. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach again, how much he hated to feel that feeling. Knowing it would end, once they left the room.

"A-Alfred...answer me something" arthur managed to say through Alfred's lips kissing him, and sucking lightly against his nipples. Alfred stopped and looked up,

"Yes?" He asked,

"Why...why do you act like you dislike me in public, but you treat me this way when we are alone..is it wrong for you to show you love me?" Arthur asked. Alfred sighed. Suddenly Arthur noticed how young he looked without his glasses. How beautiful the American was without clothes, how his muscles moved, and his tanned skin. He was gorgeous.

"Because, I am a King. It's against the rules to love someone less than my Queen...I wouldn't want to die, or let you die because of my carelessness" Alfred spoke. "These are the rules, and I don't want you to pay for them"

"But..in other words. If I was found out that I loved my King...I would be killed...you would be okay, since you would reject me. So..in the end...you'd always place your kingdom before love...before me" Arthur spoke quietly. He saw the the American walk away and began putting on his clothes. He didn't speak. Alfred's silence told the Brit that he had been right.

"So I'm _right_ " Arthur asked. Feeling the silence between them terrible. The Americans back tensed.

"Yes. You're right, if you were killed Infront of me...I would die inside. But I can't let love rule my brain and my kingdom..it's _useless_ " Alfred replied, as he didn't turn to look at the Brit. He knew those words were harsh, they broke his heart. Arthur was quiet and noticed that he felt his heart break a little.

"O-of course.." He mumbled, "of course you could never let your heart rule your brain..." He said as he lowered his gaze, he felt his eyes begin to water. But he blinked them back. Arthur covered his eyes with his messy hair. Alfred turned back slowly.

"I'm sorry..Arthur"

"No. I'm sorry." Arthur apologized, "I am...merely your piece. I am loyal to you, and always will...whether I die or not, isn't your concern your majesty"

"Arthur it's not-"

"Hey! It's fine!" Arthur said as he began to furiously button up his shirt. "I knew these were the terms. I knew it, and yet I'm here, loving you every day more and _more_..."

"Arthur. I'm sorry" Alfred spoke, it was almost like a whisper. It was so apologetic, that it broke Arthurs Heart more. He knew that Alfred had to think about everyone before himself.

"A King doesn't have the Luxury to love...his people come before him"

"I know" Arthur said, as he lowered his gaze, feeling a tear flow down his face. "I know that...but I can't help but feel bad..."

" _I'm sorry_ "

"I'm being selfish, I'm sorry." Arthur apologized, "this would've been easier if you didn't love me" Arthur mumbled, "it would've been easier to be King during these times, if you didn't love me..then you could use me easily"

"Arthur! I love you, I do!" Alfred said as he tried to touch Arthur but the Brit leaned away.

"Your majesty...I love you too, but I am your piece. Rules are rules"

"Arthur! _Goddamnit_! You make me hate my position as king! I am try into be a good king here, I am trying to do the least sacrificing of my pawns and pieces. I don't want to use my knights! I don't want to use my Bishops or rooks! I can't lose these games!" Alfred yelled, "I cannot put love before these games. You know that! I can't put my heart over my people!"

"I _know_!" Arthur yelled back, tears were flowing now. His beautiful green eyes were watering. Alfred felt like he had to reach out and wipe them off.

"I know. I know that...I _know_ you're a king, and I _know_ I can't love you...but I do...you have hurt me time and time again and I am here at your disposal. I am willing to give my life for you!"

"And I don't want that! I don't what to use you, baby...I don't want to" Alfred said as he pulled Arthur close. "I don't want to see you die because of my stupid decisions, or anything...I'm trying so hard to keep everyone alive, because I'm the one who's ordering..." Alfred said as his blue eyes gazed sincerely into Arthurs. "I am willing to kill everyone and anything to keep my kingdom alive and safe"

"Don't do that...don't kill the Kings" Arthur pleaded. Alfred looked away, and sighed.

"I have to."

"Then I'm sorry...but I can't let you kill the Kings" Arthur said as he remembered the deal that Elizaveta and Duece had. He would protect all Kings so long as they wouldn't fight.

"Why? You're a traitor?! No...you wouldn't -"

"I am no traitor...I am loyal." Arthur stated. "I am just saying...you shouldn't taint your hands."

"But a king kills another king" Alfred replied.

"...I know...but...just.." Arthur began saying as he tried to find the words, "just...nothing."

"Arthur?"

"It's time to go. Alfred, you have to get ready for one last day of training and soon enough we will go back home" Arthur replied as he buttoned up his shirt and began walking towards the door. Alfred reached out and grabbed the Brit,

"You're not telling me something"

"Don't worry...just know..I love you" Arthur said as he smiled and kissed Alfred long and hard. His words sounded like goodbye words. Alfred felt afraid to let go of his Knight. Not knowing if he would see him again.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Arthur said as he left the room.

Alfred felt a void in his heart, something felt wrong. So very wrong with Arthurs words..

* * *

Elizaveta woke up to Roderich knocking at her door.

"Liz, it's time for breakfast" he told her as he entered the room. She was surprised that today she didn't wake up before the rest. Did Adelaide not put the spell up?

"Yeah" Liz replied as she stepped out of her bed and stretched a little. She noticed Roderichs gaze on her was rather...between mesmerized and embarassed. His cheeks were blushing. "Roderich?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

"Y-you're clothes" he muttered, as she noticed she was wearing a white silken night gown. She slept with no bra, and the white silk was rather showing off her body. Elizaveta felt her cheeks burn with blush.

"Turn around Roderich!" She yelled as he immediately turned around, and she grabbed the nearest blankets. "I'll be right back! After I dress" she said as she rushed into the powder room. After a couple minutes, Elizaveta came out. Fully clothed in. Long black and blue dress. She put on high heels, and her necklace. She could see Roderich looking at her,

"You know you're always beautiful" he said as he smiled at her. Elizaveta smiled back,

"Thank you, _szerelmem_ " (my love in Hungarian)

Elizaveta approached the Austrian and placed a kiss against his lips, feeling that he responded back. He kissed her sweetly and slowly. She felt happy at his side. After a couple more kissed she pulled away breathless,

"Shall we go to breakfast now?" She asked with a blushing smile. Roderich smiled at her and opened the door. Leading her to the dinning room.

* * *

Eduard awoke in a different room... Not his, but the Queens!

He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but instead found the Ukrainian woman sleeping soundly besides him. She was fully clothed in silk black gown.

"Mm.." She lightly browned as she hugged the Estonian closer to her. He could feel her breasts against him. He felt his cheeks redden.

"M-miss Katyusha...please...wake up" he spoke as she opened her eyes slowly. He gazed into beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh! Good morning" she said with a smile as Eduard looked at her confused.

"How did I get here?" He asked her,

"You collapsed Infront of my room, mumbling things about liking a beautiful woman. You were very drunk. And I brought you here" she said as she let go of the Estonian and moved to get out of bed.

"D-did I say who it was?" He asked quickly

"Umm...something about Katty" the Queen said as she went into her bathroom. Eduard got out of bed immediately. And sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Miss Katyusha. I'll be going now!" He said as he rushed towards the exit. The Queen came out of the bathroom in a bath robe.

"Bye Eduard! I hope you tell me who it is!" She said with a giggling voice as Eduard blushed and left the room immediately.

* * *

Mathias was already at breakfast, he was starving. Lukas on the other hand was calmly chatting with Vladimir, talking about magic and dragons as well as fairytales and folklore. Mathias only listened and smiled because, his wonderful little brother was making friends. Emil was sitting by a Young Chinese man who was named Leo. The two were very cute together, especially since Emil seemed to blush a lot around Leo.

Sve and tino were later to breakfast since the two had to talk urgent business, last night. But in Mathias's opinion they were just enjoying alone time away from the kids.

People came into breakfast, each person seeming either extremely tired, or extremely happy. Arthur looked like he had a rough night, Eduard looked that way too and Elizaveta looked very happy, Mathias noticed that the hostess, Adelaide was actually outside, playing with a Dog. Probably Duece. She seemed to be very happy.

Everyone sat down, and began munching on food. When the Chandelier's lights began to flicker above the table. People looked around confused. Suddenly the hostess ran in.

"Someone trying to get inside" she said in a rush, beginning to order the familiars to begin protocol. "Start the spell! Shield! Now!" She yelled at the familiars around.

Mathias stood up suddenly, feeling a dark force around.

The chandeliers began to flicker on and off, even more harshly.

"What the hell is happening?!" Someone yelled out, as Adelaide tried to explain but even the light from the sun seemed to fade.

The Windows drapes fell down. Shutting the light source from the room. The darkness unfolded.

" _Addy_!" A voice yelled out, it was different from the God Duece. It was...more mischevious, and playful, yet cruel. The dark room, was lit back up by the Windows opening. Letting the sun inside. There was a man on top of the table. A different man. He held a playful smirk, white teeth, almost sharp looking. His eyes were a shade of Dark blue and glowing, almost producing a fear. He had dark brunette hair, and pale skin. He wore a gray shirt and some black pants. Yet he wore a coat with the crests of every kingdom. He was indeed The Board.

"Get out!" Adelaide yelled back as Mathias looked at where she was. The Goddess was concealed in a bubble. Holding it up as a shield. "These are the neutral lands!" She yelled, fear and hatred in her eyes. Everyone sat down...

"Someone here. _Stole_ something from me" the board said, almost spitting and hissing the words out. They were harsh and accusing. Full of rage and hatred. "And I want that special thing back" he said as he looked at everyone person. The pieces looked at him with confusion or anger.

"Now, now. I've been watching...and I've thought...why shouldn't I just take some people with me? Until a person gives up where my _STUFF_ IS!" He yelled. Some people flinched as his voice echoed through the room.

"We haven't stolen anything!" Natalya yelled as she was standing up proudly.

" _We haven't stolen anything_ " he mimicked, "STOP _LYING_!" He yelled. Natalya eyes faltered a little, she had flinched. The Board smirked when he saw her fear.

"One of you _stole_. Something from me. One of you did...it has to be" he said as if he were speaking to himself. He seemed mad, madder than anyone in the room.

Mathias looked at Elizaveta, looking for reassurance. She looked as though she didn't know anything, Mathias acted the same.

"Now! SPIT IT OUT! Who stole it!" He yelled, stressing certain words. But no one moved. "No One huh? No. _No_. It's in the timeline. I know it. I can't find it though." He said, but his words seemed more like he was telling himself.

People stayed quiet.

The board turned to look at Adelaide

"It was _you_! Wasn't it!" He yelled at her, as he ran towards her shield and banged against it. The shield didn't break, but she glared at him.

"Get out! No one took the damn grimoire!" She yelled at him. The board stopped banging against the shield and looked around,

"Then how do you know it was the grimoire!" He asked her,

"Because it's the only damn thing you care about! You monster!" Adelaide yelled, as The board smirked.

"I'm a _monster_...aren't I?" He asked as he looked at everyone, his smirk turned into a wide creepy grin. It was as if something snapped in him. Showing off his white teeth that seemed to shift into fangs. Some people began to move farther away, and he laughed maniacally.

"I guess I am, but let me show you how much of a monster I _really_ am" he said with a smirk and he stepped back onto the table. Smashing and throwing food off the table. Plates crashing down.

"Who here...seems to have bent my rules? Oh! I have been watching. I _have_. And let me tell you...I'm disgusted with the lack of _HATRED_ you don't have for eachother" The Board said as he ran his fingers through his dark brunet hair. He smiled at everyone, but there was a hatred and darkness that lurked in his face that sent shivers up a persons spine. He hopped off the Table and walked in between everyone, they all stood still. Afraid to infuriate a psychopath of a God.

"Arthur!" The Board spoke as he walked closer to the British man. The Psychopathic God placed a hand to Arthur's cheek and caressed his face. "Your burden is loving a person who could never love you, am I right?" He asked as he laughed as if making fun of the Brit. Arthur lowered his gaze and pulled his face away from The Board. But the deranged God grabbed the British mans face and pulled him closer.

"I will snap your neck. So stop and do as I say" he ordered in a cruel low tone. Arthurs green eyes widened in fear.

"Leave him alone" Scott yelled out as he pushed Infront of his brothers, "DONT hurt him!" Scott yelled in a demanding voice. The Board laughed and with a snap of his fingers, Scott was slung to a wall. His head began bleeding. Alistair and Dylan ran to their older brother to help him,

"Bloody hell! Leave them alone!" Arthur yelled at The Maniacal God. The Board merely laughed, his smile widened into a creepy grin.

" _No_. _one_. _Bosses_ _me_. " The God said in a whisper as he took Arthur by his neck and began choking him. Their were gasps being heard, Alfred moved try and help Arthur but The Board held up one finger as if warning him that if he got close, he would snap Arthur into two.

Arthur gasped for Air, he was lifted up from the ground, his feet wiggling, looking for the Ground. But the Board wouldn't give him a chance. Everyone stood still, afraid to end up like Scott..

"I'll take you, miss blabber mouth" the board stated as he brought Natalya closer with his magical pull. Natalya squirmed and tried to stop the magic from pulling her closer but soon enough she was on the ground, feeling chains around her body.

"Rot in hell!" She yelled as she squirmed in the magical chains. She couldn't even try to make her spear or knightly sword appear besides her. Ivan began running to try and liberate his little sister, but The Board threw the Russian down with a swing of his hand. Ivan was on the ground, spitting blood. Katyusha rushed to her brothers side, and her eyes were full of tears.

"Please! Please! Don't take her!" She pleaded, "we haven't stolen anything! We promise!" Katyusha pleaded, "let Nati go!"

"NO!" The Board yelled, his voice booming. The God had let go of Arthur, as Arthurs body had gone limp, from the lack of Oxygen. Alfred's eyes widened as he watched Arthur fall to the ground as if he were a ragged doll.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he tried to rush closer to Arthurs body but As the American tried to run forward, in attack. The Board kicked the American back. Alfred fell to the ground, feeling his spine hit the hard floor. Alfred groaned in pain as he laid on the ground.

"It's a shame. You _filthy_ humans" The Board sighed, and once again his eyes searched the crowd of what was left, two kings were down. "I _want you_ " He spoke as he grabbed Roderich with a gray dark mist. The mist pulled in Roderich. Elizaveta grabbed onto Her beloved,

"No!" She screamed, "not _him_!" She screamed louder. Her eyes looked desperate to save Roderich, but the Austrian didn't want his Queen to get hurt the way those Kings did.

"Elizaveta! Let go!" He yelled, as Elizaveta clung to the Austrian. Gilbert pulled on her dress to bring her back to him and Feleciano.

"NO I WONT!" She screamed as The Board didn't hesitate to walk closer to His magical mist and pulled Roderich from it. Taking him by his arm. Elizaveta screamed as Roderich was ripped away from her with such force, she fell back onto Gilbert. " _NOO_!" She screamed as The Board, has slung Roderich over his shoulders. The Psychopathic God walked over to Elizaveta, who was on the ground.

" _yes_." He stated, as his word was almost absolute. The Hungarian woman pulled out a sword from Gilberts belt and swung it at The Board, cutting his cheek. The board had pulled away in mere second, he lightly touched the cut and felt blood tricking down. Black blood. Like his soul.

"Now...that made me angry" he spoke as his finger tips were stained with his blood. Elizaveta pushed herself up and held the sword up pointing it at The Board.

"Be my damn guest" she proclaimed as Gilbert tugged her shoulders so she would stop her nonsense. The Board smirked, and brought his fingertips to lick the blood.

"You're stupid, in the best way" he complimented her, as Roderich was still slung over his shoulders. "But...I want to see you _suffer_ " he stated as he grabbed Roderich and threw him onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. The Austrian had been knocked out. The Hungarian Queen looked hurt as she saw Roderich unconscience but she kept quiet.

"Liz. Stop!" Gilbert pleaded, "please! He could kill you!" But she ignored him. Gilbert knew she wouldn't turn back. The Prussian grabbed onto the handle of the sword and tried to pry it out of her hand but she had a tight grip, her gaze was hateful and full of disdain as she only looked at The Board.

"You should listen to your knight boy, there" The Board said as he took Roderichs arm and twisted it. A bone cracking and Roderich came back, screaming in pain. Utter pain. Elizaveta winced at the sound of his bone cracking, and she pushed the Prussian aside with all her force. Running towards The Board to pierce his flesh with the sword but Gilbert grabbed the Queen by her waist.

"West! Help me!" Gilbert yelled as Ludwig ran to restrict the Blue Queen.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She yelled at Gilbert as he knocked the sword out of her hand with a tactic, and grabbed her wrists. Ludwig began helping him, the two German brothers grabbed Their Queen and held her back. She could hear the Board laugh. "GIL! LUD!" She desperately screamed as the two had grabbed onto her and held her down. She wanted to fight for Roderich, she wanted him safe with her not With The Board.

"Exactly. You can't do anything" he told her as he kicked Roderich unconscience again. The God walked towards the Green Kingdom, noticing Mathias and Lukas being close.

"Oh...which one will I take?" He asked as his killer grin gazed upon the brothers. Mathias stood Infront of Lukas,

"You can take me." Mathias offered as he lowered his head, knowing fighting would not be an option. The Board lifted one of his dark eyebrows and smirked,

"That's valiant but I'll take the other one" he spoke as Lukas glared. Mathias was definitely not going to give up his beloved brother.

"No...you can't have him" Mathias stated as he took out a sword from his belt and held it at The Boards Neck. The Danish man was quick, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill when it came to protecting his brothers. The Board chuckled as he felt the blade of the sword on his neck, but the God snapped his fingers and soon Mathias was thrown to the other side of the room. The Board grabbed onto Lukas's arm.

"It's okay brother" Lukas said as he was pulled towards the hostage group that The Board had taken. Mathias pushed himself off the wall, feeling blood drip down his head to his face.

"No!" Mathias yelled as he grabbed all his will power to run forward to The Board, and begin fighting with the Psychotic monster of a God. Mathias swung his fists left and right, as The God dodged, and still held on to Lukas. Mathias grabbed Lukas and pulled him away from the God, wanting to protect his brother. The Board grabbed Mathias by an arm And flung him to the ground, only denting the floor. Mathias groaned in pain as he heard a couple of his ribs crack. The Board pressed his foot against Mathias's rib cage and stomped down hard, breaking a few more.

"You should be happy I didn't kill you" the Board hissed with a small smile as he took Lukas and with the same Dark Gray mist that everyone had seen earlier.. The Psychotic God had disappeared with the Knights and a Bishop.

* * *

"No!" Elizaveta yelled as she fell to her knees, feeling tears stream down her face. "Why!? I could've killed him!" She yelled at Gilbert. The Prussian kneeled down by his Queen and spoke softly.

"You would've gotten yourself killed Elizaveta." The Prussian spoke as his voice was serious, "you chose this didn't you? You chose to do anything to end these wars. Well _this_ is part of it" Gilbert said in a serious tone that made Elizavéta's stream down her face even more. Her eyes had gotten wider at those words, he was right. She had chosen this for herself and for everyone. To end these games she would have to give it all up to save the ones she most loved.

"I'm sorry Liz" feli spoke as he kneeled down next to her, but Elizaveta found no comfort in his words. "Liz...I'm _sorry_ " he said once more as his eyes began to water. The Hungarian woman said nothing as she felt that her heart had been torn from her. Her beloved Roderich had been taken from her. Because of her fault. "I'm _so_ sorry" feli continued.

"Feli...I'm sorry" she quietly whispered as she felt tears stream down her face. Gilbert didn't even know how to console her. Whether it was with a hug or not, he didn't know how to take care of her.

"Liz.." Gilbert began saying when Suddenly a harsh yell was heard.

"IT WAS YOU! WASNT IT!? DAMN RUSSIAN! _THIEF_!" Alfred yelled as Ivan and the American were glaring at eachother, the only ones separating them were their Queens. Katyusha was holding Ivan back and Yao was holding Alfred back.

"IM NO THIEF! MY SISTER WAS JUST TAKEN! " Ivan yelled back with an intense voice that rung through the room. "What about you!? Huh?! They only took a _damn_ knight!" Ivan said, in a lower voice from his yell. Ivan had said it as if any piece could be replaced so long as it wasn't family. Alfred clenched his fists and swung at the Russian, hitting him square in the jaw. Causing Ivan to stumble back, Katyusha gasped.

"Alfred!" Yao yelled in horror as Ivan finally gained his balance and stood up straighter. He placed a hand to his jaw and laughed. The Russian coolly walked closer to the Orange King,

"Did I struck a nerve? Da?" Ivan asked as his icy gaze never left Alfred's blue eyes. The American glared,

"A King is not a King because of a damn crown, but because he protects his pieces, his kingdom and treats them all fair" Alfred replied as Ivan laughed,

"The way you treated that stupid knight Arthur?" Ivan asked, "by _humiliating_ him Infront of everyone when you could? What a _great_ king indeed" the Russian spoke With sarcasm as he grabbed Alfred by his collar and brought him closer. "You are nothing but a _weak_ King" Ivan hissed as Alfred pushed the Russian away.

"Arthur is worth it" Alfred stated as he looked away, Ivan smirked.

"No he's not. He's just a damn piece, da. Nothing more or less. The Board will end his life" the Russian stated as he pressed on. Ivan wanted Alfred to get even more pissed off, so he could finally charge the American with a proclamation of war,

"And what about your _sister_?" Alfred asked,

"Da?"

"She's _nothing_ but a piece right? I saw the way you hid from her when she wanted to train with you...she's nothing to you right?" Alfred asked as he knew what he was doing, he was trying to piss of the Russian King. Ivan clenched his fists. "Ah yes, a piece right? Just a pig to be slaughtered, right?" Alfred asked as in an instant Ivan punched the American. Alfd stumbled back, falling onto some of his pieces.

"You DONT SPEAK OF MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Ivan yelled as he wanted to charge at the American and keep beating him but Katyusha held him back.

"THIS IS WAR DAMN RUSSIAN" Alfred yelled as he held on to his cheek, his lip was broken.

"WAR IT IS!" Ivan yelled back as his icy eyes glared at Alfred, Yao pushed the American back.

"Alfred!-aru! No!" Yao yelled as Alfred looked like raging mess. The American pulled away from his Chinese Queen and stormed out of the room. Ivan did the same, Katyusha following him.

Elizaveta felt her world fall down into pieces.

Now the Kings were surely to fight against eachother, and Duece couldn't...and wouldnt be able to protect all the Kings through the Chess Game..

 _ **Her Plans were falling apart...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**((I did read a review, in which someone said they did not like the make out scenes. Im sorry if you don't like them...and I can't change the ships I'm afraid. But for now...no more make out scenes, and just problems and blood shed is soon to come, if that's what ya prefer?))**

* * *

Everyone had gone back to their own kingdoms, The Orange and Black kingdoms had high tensions against eachother, enough that trading between them had stopped.

"Your Majesty, we need to know what your choice of war is!" A parliament member yelled in desperation to get Feleciano to speak, but the Italian just couldn't make up his mind. Orange and Black would surely kill eachother during the Chess Game, while Blue would have to fight green. What other choice did Feleciano have?

Feleciano looked distressed and confused. He wasn't ready for the damn war, he didn't even want to participate. He was so sure at first that they'd win...but after Roderich was taken and they had met The Board, he wasn't sure anymore. He saw how The Board had broken Roderichs arm bone in mere seconds and defeated two kings and a knight, and almost tried to kill Elizaveta.

"You have to be patient, men!" Elizaveta spoke as she stood up from her throne besides Feleciano. The Italian gazed at his Queen and felt relieved as he saw she stuck up for him, the pressure was inevitable, he knew that. But that was the price for being King. " The Chess Games this year will be worse, according to The Board after he threatened us in the neutral lands" Elizaveta spoke to the parliament members. She stood proudly like a Queen,as if nothing had happened to her in the neutral lands...but she was actually breaking inside. She was worried for Roderich, what if she never saw him again.

Feleciano said nothing as he watched members of parliament and nobles look at her with a sly hatred. Many men believed she acted more of a King than _The_ King, and they hated her for that.

"I know My King, Feleciano, still hasn't made a decision but may I suggest that why can we _not_ decide this time? Why don't we go with unplanned decisions, just in case...to make sure our King does not die in the-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? We are the Kingdom of _Intelligence_! And you dare speak of unplanned tactics!? You're a damn woman what would you know?!" A noble man yelled at her, Elizaveta felt insulted.

"Your ideas suggest rebellion against everything we have known! Of every rule The Board has created!" Another person yelled at her. Elizaveta bit back her desire to yell back, knowing she would look more of a rebellious Ruler that way. The nobles were attacking her with words, and it hurt her, but she stayed quiet and stood there, taking it all.

"You are Preposterous! If I may say so My Queen! The Board can kill you easily of you say such things!"

"Calm down!" Ludwig yelled as he saw Feleciano had gotten paler at their demands and requests. "Listen to Your Queen! Unless you want to lose your head" ludwig yelled as he adored Elizaveta like a sister. Feleciano walked closer to Liz, and took her hand quietly, as if silently supporting her.

"But she is a Rebellious Queen! I will not listen to a Queen who does not show a trace of Blue Blood in her!" A noble yelled, he had just insulted her intelligence. Elizaveta stood Infront of the crowd, knowing more insults were to come. Feleciano stood up, and stepped Infront of Elizaveta. He hated when men believed they were more than women, when he, himself, believed they were equal.

"I know...you are all _eager_ for the Games...I know you want our Kingdom to win and rejoice in new magical power for our kingdom...but give us more time, sì? " feli spoke. He earned many glares and sighs of disappointment. The Italian squirmed under their gaze but wouldn't let go of Liz.

"We cannot give you more time, My King...the Games are in Days! And your Queen is a rebellious mess and insane! I say we exile her!" Someone spoke, it was a parliament member. His words influenced many people to nod their heads.

"No!" Feleciano yelled, "she is your Queen! You must respect her!"

"She is not _OUR_ Queen when she doesn't behave as such!"

"Yeah! You either get rid of her or we do it!" Someone suggested. Elizaveta took a step back. She let go of Feleciano and felt her face get pale. Feeling insulted, humiliated and weak. Gilbert ran up to her and whispered in her ear,

"Let's get you out of here, Liz." He spoke to her as she nodded. She had noticed so many parliament members and nobles had begun to protest about her exile. Feleciano had gotten paler. It was as if he were white, as the blank paper. Ludwig took Feleciano and they retreated into the meeting from for Royals.

Inside Elizaveta sat down and looked regretful and tired. Feleciano didn't know how to console her, he couldn't. It was a choice between his Kingdom or His Queen.

"Liz..." Feli began saying when Elizaveta stood up. She had unshed tears in her eyes..

"I'm leaving. I am going to find Roderich, I am going to end these Games" she stated as Feleciano looked at her in horror

"Liz! You can't! You will die!"

"Before what? Before our Nobles and people kill me!? I merely expressed my ideas! And look! _Look_ what they said! Feli! Don't you dare tell me that they didn't mean it! They do!" She yelled at him. She was so emotionally tired and knew that the other Kings were still a mess with the Chess Games. She needed to figure out a way to protect all the Kings during the game...but without Arthur she couldn't. And she couldn't trust just _anyone_ in the orange Kingdom to protect their king.

"You can't leave! You can't be absent during the Games! The rules are-" feli began saying when Liz turned her back on him. Feli stopped talking and looked sadly at the ground. " _Liz_.." He quietly whispered as he didn't know how to console his Queen.

"I will be at those games! I will. I will fight along your side, I will fight, and die if I have to. Goddammit! Feli! I am trying here to find a way to protect you" she told him as her green eyes turned to look into his bright brown ones. He looked so lost and saddened. She softened her gaze as she spoke,

"Ludwig will take care of you while I'm gone. Gilbert will stay with me. I will meet you at the entrance of the Games arena...I _promise_ " Elizaveta spoke as she went to hug the Italian. Feleciano clung to her, hugging her tightly. He felt as thought someone was being taken from him, his friend. His sister.

"Liz...please don't go" feli whispered to her, but Elizaveta hugged him tighter.

"I will protect you feli...no matter what..but promise me that you won't choose a kingdom to battle." she told him as the two slowly let go. Feleciano wiped a tear and nodded. Ludwig looked saddened as he also had to say goodbye to his big brother, Gilbert.

"West. I'll see you in the Hell Hole" Gilbert said with a laugh, as Ludwig pulled his brother into a tight embrace,

"Okay"

"Don't forget that I'm the awesomest person you will ever meet" Gilbert reminded the German with a wide kind smile. But in his kind red eyes, he seemed saddened.

"I'm going with her!" A woman's voice spoke out loud as a Belgian girl rushed in. behind her, were her brothers. Two tall men who were of loyal trust and of competent status and rank in The Blue Kingdom.

"If Laura goes, we do too" Ned spoke as Louise nodded. The two brothers had accepted to accompany the Queen on her exile journey. Elizaveta smiled at them, knowing she had a great friend in them and they would be her protection.

* * *

"Mathias...how are you doing?" Tino asked as he walked into Mathias's room. The Danish man was sitting down calmly but under his red shirt, he had bandages. His ribs were almost completely healed thanks to the doctors in the Green Kingdom.

"Hey Tino, you know I hate it when you call me by my name, especially from you"

"Sorry ta-San..but you haven't eaten your food lately" Tino spoke as he walked into the room. "Peter, Wendy and Erland are quite worried for you" Tino informed as he sat near Mathias. Mathias smiled,

"They really shouldn't-"

"But they do. You're their uncle, at least go out to play with them like you usually do-"

"No. Tino...you know I can't...Lukas is gone because I couldn't fucking protect him" Mathias replied as his kind blue eyes had darkened into sadness. The Finnish man sighed and nodded,

"I know...but Sve has it under control "

"I know. I _know_. But...I'm so sorry...it's my fault that even happened" Mathias spoke as he lowered his gaze. Tino looked confused,

"What do you mean your fault? It was no ones fault that The Board appeared-"

"I stole it. The thing he wants" Mathias told him, as he avoided his gaze

"What?"

"I mean...Well-I...I know where the object Hes looking for is. It's with Queenie Elizaveta of the Blues-"

"Mathias? What are you talking about?! " Tino asked confused, his blue eyes looked surprised and fearful. "You're saying...you _stole_ The Boards _thing_? And you're the reason Lukas and the rest were taken-"

"No! No! Just hear me out!" Mathias rushed to speak, "y'see...me and three other members of different kingdoms and different ranks one day decided to ya know...join forces and end the Chess Games. A typical conversation _right_?" Mathias joked but Tino looked confused.

"Okay...so...there's this magical book called the grimoire a-and it holds all the answers to how the world was created and how each kingdom would function but the original Gods who made that book are dying now, because some magic is being stolen from them by The Board, and so! The grimoire is what gives The Board power, more than he has. " Mathias rushed to speak. "So! Somehow Queenie of the future brought it back to the past and now we have it so The Board knows and that's why he took our People and-"

"Calm down Ta-San!" Tino yelled in an exasperated tone. "Let's tell Sve about this and let's see what he thinks...you know he doesn't like secrets between the family" Tino informed as he stood up. Mathias side and ran his fingers through his messy hair,

"I know...but I did it for you guys"

* * *

Meanwhile, on The Black Kingdoms Behalf, Ivan was not in a good mood. He had enforce the defensive lines of pawns and such to kill the Blues easier.

"Ivan please, reconsider!" Eduard pleaded, "what benefits you from killing again-"

"My kingdom. da. My kingdom gets the power and Again we reign. Da. The Board will give us Natalya, so long as we wish for her to come back" Ivan spoke strongly and strictly as his eyes looked icy and cold at the Estonian.

"But sir!" Eduard began protesting when Ivan gave him a glare, "I-I-just... _think_ attacking and tainting your hands with blood...isn't good"

"What would you know? Da? It doesn't matter, in the end...no one will ever understand me" Ivan spoke as he clenched his fists and walked off but he stopped just as he was about to leave. "Eduard...never, speak of my past again. _Understood_?"

"But sir!"

"Or you will be kicked out!" Ivan yelled, it was a harsh tone. The Russian turned to look at the Estonian, icy eyes gazing at eduard' s blue ones. "Never speak of it again."

"I'm sorry sir but listen to me!" Eduard pleaded,

"I said _NO_!"

"My King! Listen!" Eduard yelled, "I am your bishop! I am your friend aren't I?"

"Friend? _Friend_? _You_?! A _friend_?" Ivan asked, with a hint of disgust, "you're a piece. Nothing else" he spoke, with a hateful cruel voice. Ivan was trying to hurt Eduard, to shut him up, to not hear reason...

Eduard felt his body shake at those words, had his entire sacrifice been nothing? To protect his king and kingdom, and family. The Estonian's shoulders sagged and fell down. It was as if all his confidence left him. Ivan watched as he had hurt his bishop.

"Well...sir," Eduard said, his voice trembling with slight sadness and anger, "I am your bishop. And I will say this. Whether I am your friend or not? It doesn't matter. Whether I die or not, it doesn't concern you," Eduard spoke as his voice began to find strength.

"but I will say that I like your sister, Miss Katyusha. And because I'd like to see her alive, I will try everything for you to not attack the King, to not get into a trauma again, and drink everyday until you pass out. I will stop you from killing the Enemy King, for the sake of Miss Katyusha and everyone else" Eduard informed valiantly. Ivan narrowed his eyes and walked closer to the Estonian. His eyes turning deadly and colder. The Russian bent down a little to get on the Estonians level.

"So...you're betraying me? da?" Ivan asked as he narrowed his eyes more. The Estonian felt his fear beginning to surge. Ivan had a deadly look in his eyes, and a sly smile that could give you the chills.

"If...that makes it better, then _yes_ " Eduard stated, "I am betraying you for the sake of this kingdom, for _your_ sake, and your family and our fake friendship, your highness" he spoke, as he looked straight into Ivans eyes. This was out of character for the Estonian as he always had a small fear of Ivan, but he held respect for him too. The Black Bishop wouldn't hesitate to protect Ivan, or Toris or Anyone if it was the right thing.

Ivan chuckled and smirked,

"Betrayal? Coming from you? Something I never expected. " Ivan spoke. "Guards!" He yelled, as some guards entered. "Throw him out. I don't ever want to see him in my kingdom. Understood?" Guards rushed in, slowly holding on to their weapons.

"Sir? Are you leaving him alive?" Asked a guard surprised, since Ivan was known to kill anyone that didn't benefit him or understand him. He ruled with power and fear, that was why he was The Great Dark Black King.

"Yes." Ivan stated as he glared at the Estonian. Eduard understood why Ivan was leaving him alive. Because Ivan wasn't going to let Eduard stay in his kingdom as a traitor and because Eduard had never done anything that made him look like a traitor, in the Kings Eyes...in other words, this was exile, but without death and shame, it was the best thing Ivan could do to keep Eduard alive,

The guards took Eduard by his arms and begun to drag him out. Eduard didn't even stop them,

"Thank you..Ivan" Eduard told the King, as his last words to a good friend before he had to betray him and his morals...

* * *

 **Arthur**

He opened his eyes and found he was in a dark dungeon. He heard people groaning in pain. As the Brit blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness around him. He saw different people, of different kingdoms. Almost all of them were Knights, except the Norwegian bishop.

"You're awake?" A voice asked from the darkness, it was Natalya speaking. "He's awake" she stated as Arthur noticed her eyes almost illuminated.

Lukas scooted over to Arthur, "I won't hurt you," Lukas spoke, "I'm just healing you, are you in pain?" Lukas asked in a monotone but rather serious voice as his eyes searched Arthurs body to find bruises.

"You're using your magic. Don't." Arthur spoke as he shifted up, trying to adjust his bruised body to the cold floor and cold walls. He was shivering.

"You're suffering from a fever. Let me heal you" Lukas said as he began to conjure magic,

"No" Arthur spoke as suddenly appeared a bright light in the middle of the dungeon cell, a beautiful fairy appeared.

"Arthur! Oh Arthur!" She cried, as she flew to him. "I'm so glad you're alive! I couldn't sense your magic for hours! Almost two days!" She cried out as she landed on Lukas's shoulder. "Oh! Oh my! Your magic!" She told Lukas as she looked at the Norwegian. "You need help too! You're going to get sick at the rate and strength you're using your magic"

"I'm fine" Lukas told the fairy as he smiled at her, it was a sly kind smile. Emma frowned and sighed as she placed her small against the mans face. Lukas smiled,

"I'll heal you" she told Lukas as a bright light began to surround Lukas's body and he sighed in relief. He could feel his body strengthen and best of all feeling better. His magic was almost entirely gone, but he wouldn't admit it. Thanks to Emma, he was better.

"You're welcome! You should feel a lot more better!"

Lukas nodded and turned to look at Arthur, the Brit was trembling. "Oh Arthur! You have a fever!"Emma said as she rushed to the Brits side. "Dear lord! You can't even think about passing out yet!" She ordered him as she tied her hair back. She clapped her hands and placed them upon the Brits head.

"Emma...I'm quite alright" Arthur insisted despite the fact his breathing was becoming heavy and ragged. Arthur lied on the cold floor and closed his eyes slowly. "I-I'm alright...Emma.." Arthur whispered as he felt his eyelids heavy and soon enough he was enveloped in a world of darkness. The fairies small hands, began to heal his body slowly.

"This will take me a while" she told Lukas,

"I've been helping Him" Lukas spoke as he looked back at Roderich who was breathing raggedly on the floor. Roderich was laying down on the cold floor, a fever going on. Lukas had repaired his broken arm but the inner blood loss would require herbs to fix him. The Blue Knight was on the brink of death if he would not awake from his feverish slumber. As for Natalya, her broken ribs were healed but her mental scars given to her by The Board were still in place. She was angry with The Board, she was angry at herself for being so weak.

" _helbrede de fevered, lege såret, helbrede som trenger den nye, helbrede hellige månen, og alt som trengs for skjebnen til som_ " Emma chanted in Norwegian as Nordic magic was good for healing.

(Translation: heal the fevered, heal the wound, heal the one who needs the new, heal upon the sacred moon, and all that is needed for the fate of who)

Natalya stood up and quietly took off her small sweater that she wore. It was slightly covered in blood but she used it up to cover Roderich. He was the most needed one at the moment. "Here" she told Lukas as He smiled at her in return. She took off her ribbon and used it as a way to tie her hair up.

"Can you trace back to my brother" Natalya asked Emma, as Emma shook her head in response. She was focusing hard on Arthur to heal him.

"How did you get in here then?" Natalya asked as she sat back down on the cold floor. She didn't feel too cold, as she was used to it.

Emma paused her magic and looked at the Black Knight.

"I only had a one way ticket here. I came her for Arthur...I can't get back out without making certain shields tell the owner here that someone's trespassing.." Emma informed, "you are in a rather dense and scary forest, and you're not even on Earth, but rather you're _in_ it"

"What?" Natalya asked, confusion on her face.

"I mean...you're in a type of Underworld? I guess? I mean...this is a magical realm, and only way in is through some gates. It's easy to come in...but getting out is the problem." Emma informed. "If you want to walk in, it's fine. But to get out, there's a shield there. Invisible but there, it will kill you once you touch it. It's made of Electricity, detecting human energy...and there's no one guarding the gate." Emma said as she looked at her slumbering Arthur. "I came here..for him, he's been my job since day 1. I knew I would serve him, and I've been protecting him quietly...I will be at his side until he no longer needs me or I'm disposed of" Emma said as her gaze looked sad. Natalya scooted closer to Emma. She had never seen a Fairy, and seeing Emma made her rather happy.

"You...you still knew your fate and you _chose_ it?" Natalya asked, as she looked at Emma. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I knew my fate was with this one, and I chose it. I had a choice...whether I could stay with him and help him or be _normal_..." Emma said as her voice began to trail off.

"I wish I could've chosen my fate" Natalya replied as she looked at Arthur, "but..I couldn't."

"What did you want to be?" Emma asked sweetly,

"I wanted to be..someone helpful to big brother...and I guess I got my wish, because now I'm his knight. But I originally wanted to be a ballerina dancer...i-it's funny...but I always found beauty in the way they danced...they expressed themselves through dancing and no words.." Natalya admitted as she looked saddened. "But...I've always loved my brother, and my sister...they are my everything, and I will sacrifice everything for them," Natalya said quietly as she reached out to Arthur and removed a messed up piece of hair. Arthur seemed to be in pain, as he looked scared and angry in his slumber.

"You would've been a beautiful ballerina" Emma informed as she smiled at Natalya. "I bet your totally could with your beauty and those legs." The beautiful fairy commented as Natalya blushed a little.

"T-thank you..but how can I help?" Natalya asked as She looked at Arthur. Emma smiled.

"I wanted to keep Arthur warm, but I don't have a blanket or-" Emma said as Natalya ripped off a piece of her sleeves, "thank you! Could you wipe off his forehead sweat, "

Natalya did just that, trying to help. She was like a nurse.

* * *

In Arthurs Dreams...Everything was messed up. Every idea, every emotions, everything..a mess.

"You could die, ya know" a voice told him. Arthur looked around to see no one, but darkness. "You are weak." The voice said once more, it was a cruel, sarcastic voice.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked as he turned around, trying to looked for something, for someone.

"I'm you...but _better_... " the voice spoke, the same accent, but just meaner. "I'm not weak and a emotional like you" the voice spoke.

"No. You're not, you're a bloody coward if you don't show your face" Arthur yelled onto the void of his mind. A wicked grin was seen from the darkness. Illuminated Bright blue eyes.

"The names Oliver!" The voice introduced itself. "And I'm you!" He said sweetly. It was weird, there was a personality split there...one moment the voice was cruel and mean, and suddenly it was sweet. "Oh Arthur! Just let me control your body! You won't ever be in pain I promise!" He said sweetly. His words were almost influential in Arthurs ears. He was indeed tired of all the emotional mess.

"No...that's not right...who are you, really?" Arthur asked as Oliver walked closer. He had rosy pink hair, bright blue eyes, a sweet crazy smile and wore a 'horrific outfit' as Arthur thought.

"I'm just in your head...I mean! Especially after The Board gave you some knockers there...your little head made me up!"

"That's a lie"

"It's not! Look at me, I'm here. In your mind aren't I?" Oliver asked as he spread his arm and gestured towards the surroundings, "it's quite dark in here! Would you like some light?" Oliver asked as Arthur didn't get a chance to speak. Lights were turned on immediately. Arthur adjusted his eyes and saw bookshelves and visions full of memories. Of times he was hurt, and he could hear words, and thoughts of his. His insecurities, his fears, his nightmares. It was beginning to make him panic. Oliver smiled,

"All your insecurities and fears and nightmares are being spoken all at once!" Oliver informed as Arthur could hear them

 _'He doesn't love me'_

 _'Am I too short?'_

 _'Why do I have thick eyebrows?'_

 _'Where's mum?'_

 _'I hate the name Artie'_

 _'I hate being weak'_

 _'My brothers hate me'_

 _'I'm going to die in these Games'_

 _'Am I not good enough-'_

All those comments being yelled at him, or whispered, or spoken in the wide room. Oliver smiled. Arthur felt his body tremble.

"Stop this! Stop it!" Arthur yelled as he held his hands to his ears. He was feeling terrible, sick and panicked. Oliver laughed.

"Then let me drive, Arthur. Let me control you. So you won't feel anything"

"No! No!" Arthur yelled desperately as haunting images of past memories that hurt him, were coming up in his vision. He felt tears begin to sting his eyes. "Stop!" He pleaded.

Oliver patted Arthur in the shoulder and sighed, "you know once you wake up...The Board will torture you. You will be ripped apart and humiliated and no one will save you." Oliver told Arthur, "not your brothers, not Elizaveta or those pieces that are your friends, not the frog, not anyone...not even Alfred" Oliver said as he smiled, a wicked grin. Arthur shook his head and pushed Oliver away.

"Shut the Hell up! I won't be left alone!"

"But you are alone! Look!" Oliver said as he gestured towards everything, and suddenly all the lights turned off, all the voices gone. Then one bright light turned on...it was focused on his family. The Kirkland brothers. "Scott...won't save you, nor will Allistair or Dylan" Oliver spoke as their images began to disappear. "They've always treated you less than" Oliver whispered ferociously against Arthurs ear.

As his brothers disappeared, then appeared his Friends, from the orange kingdom. Oliver walked Infront of each person.

"Yao doesn't like you" Oliver spoke as the image of Yao disappeared, "the Canadian, Mathew? Right? He couldn't care less about you...frog face, here. He's my favorite! Francis, he is only around because he treats you like his family...in a Pervy way of course. And Alfred...oh poor Alfred" Oliver spoke as he put his arms around Alfred and clung to him. A smiling Alfred appeared. Arthur felt his heart being squeezed,

"Get away from him" Arthur whispered,

"What?" Oliver asked as he cupped his ear, as if acting like he couldn't hear.

"I said get the hell away from him!" Arthur yelled as he stomped towards Oliver and for idly removed him from Alfred. "You don't bloody touch him!"

"Oh Arthur!" Oliver said as he smiled, throwing his head back and faking a laugh, "can't you see...the only one you need is me" he said as he moved closer to Arthur. "You only need me...because I know you the best, what did Alfred tell you? Huh? He told you, he wouldn't leave his Kingdom for you. He wouldn't think with his heart for you! You _ARENT_ Worth anything! To him!" Oliver hissed. The image of Alfred beginning to fade..

Arthur felt his heart being squeezed and anger fill his mind. As well as sadness. Oliver was beginning to sound right...

"Admit it, you love someone who won't _ever_ give up anything for you..why love him? When you can love me! I will give you _everything_ " Oliver insisted as he took Arthurs hand and held it in his. "I promise you...I will take care of you...just let me get in control" Oliver said as Arthur stayed quiet.

It sounded to right to just let go of reality, to let go of the pain, and heart ache, and sadness...to just take a break from it all.

"And if I let you? What will you do?" Arthur asked

"I will have a fun time at The Games for you" Oliver said with a wide grin. It was deadly and scary, "we will join the Board and best of all...we will slay everyone.."


	21. Chapter 21

Elizaveta paced in a private room, awaiting for Duece to speak to her. The room consisted off sound proof walls, two double doors and one large window with blue stained glass. A table was in the room, as well as chairs, and some documents on the table. Sitting down was Gilbert.

"Ya sure you wanna do this Liz?" Gilbert asked, as Elizaveta nodded for the fiftieth time. Gilbert wasn't sure he could summon up the Dark God, but he could try. "You really really _sure_?" He asked once more

"Goddammit! Gil!" Elizaveta cried out, "I am! The parliament and nobles are willing to chew my head off! I need his help now!"

Gilbert sighed and brought out the sword that Duece had given him. Gilbert un shielded the sword and summoned forward the great Dark Lord. He appeared sitting down near Elizaveta.

"And why was I summoned?" He asked in a smooth deep voice as he cracked his neck and stretched his arms. It appeared as though she had awoken him from slumber,

"I need your help-" Liz began saying when Duece stood up and shushed her.

"What kingdom is the problem?" He asked her as he stood up, getting right to the point.

"Well...Orange...is..but right now, I'm about to be exiled. I'll be taking with me 3 people, very loyal and trustworthy. I have the grimoire safe-" Elizaveta began saying as she grabbed the book from a bag she was carrying. Duece smiled.

"Nice magic spell you got in it" Duece said as he placed a finger on the book and was burned by it. "Pretty strong, and stable. So...exile huh? And you need me.. Because?" He asked as Liz passed the book to Gilbert. He was the only one she trusted to hold the Grimoire.

"Protect Feleciano while I'm gone, My king he is-"

"We discussed this." deuce spoke, in a strict tone. It almost seemed like a father scolding his daughter. Gilbert only looked back and forth between the God and The Queen. " I will only protect him during the Games-"

"No! You don't understand!" Elizaveta yelled, as she looked desperate. Deuce stayed quiet, feeling compelled to listen to her...he felt as though he were connected to her in a way. "Feli...will be harassed and tried to be persuaded by the nobles and parliament members to choose Green to declare war on...but I don't have anymore loyal trusted pawns with me to trust Feleciano with. Ludwig may protect him...and Kiku too but they won't be around forever, I need you to cast a spell that keeps Feleciano safe from those nobles, and those people who will interfere with our plan" Elizaveta informed as Duece sat back down. He seemed to wager his position in the game and the plan, as he breathed in and finally spoke.

"And...what about orange?" Duece asked, Elizaveta looked confused, "the orange King has gone insane. He's angry because they took his Knight, so...what will you do about King Alfred?" Deuce asked as he lifted an eyebrow at her. Elizaveta looked at Gilbert and back at Duece. She hesitated to speak,

"...the plan is to get all the Kings to win the game at once...so...Alfred will need to not fight... _meaning_...the only way to stop him is to get Arthur back to Alfred" Liz said as she lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And right now we don't and can't even get to Arthur"

"We could..make an anti love potion?" Gilbert suggested, "alfred drinks it and _bam_! He forgets Arthur exists-"

"I agreed with him" Duece stated, as he pointed at Gilbert. "That's a genuine plan. But King Alfred will be focused on killing the Black King...out of anger...but he won't understand the reason as to why he's angry, which we all know is because King Ivan insulted his precious Knight" Duece said with a Smirk. "Love is a dangerous force" he commented with a chuckle.

"Says the one who's going to kill a God for his Goddess" Liz retorted back as Deuce chuckled.

"True. But...we don't know if she's alive"

"She has to be" Liz replied, "she told me when I was little that she'd come back for me...whatever that meant, but can you or can you not do a spell?" Liz asked, Duece smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"I can. Your king will be safe from any perpetrating tongues of filthy nobles, and Alfred will get his drink of anti love potion" Duece spoke as Liz stopped him.

"No..I don't know how to undo it" Liz said as Gilbert was flipping through the grimoire and stopped on a page.

"Liz, it says here, that an anti love potion will only be undone by true love, but..ya sure Alfred loves Arthur?" Gilbert asked as his red eyes gazed upon the Queen with a questioningly look. Elizaveta looked at the page and began reading, it was true. "You sure you want to _risk_...Alfred _hating_ Arthur forever?"

"Okay...so we won't make an anti love potion...but that doesn't mean The Board may not think about it." Liz said as Duece stood up and took the book. But it burned his hands.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he dropped the grimoire back on the table. "Okay, fine! I get it, you don't trust me yet. Well...Gilbert, flip the pages to the beginning, there should be information on the Gods" Duece said as Gilbert began flipping pages. Until they landed on The Joker, also known as The Board.

"Yes! Exactly...he is the Joker, meaning he can manipulate a persons mind with illusions and fake memories. It's a way he can activate the deadliest side of a person" Duece informed as he read from afar.

"You're saying.." Liz trailed off as the puzzle pieces were sticking.

"He will figure out Arthur is a traitor in no time" Duece finished off for her, "we need to get Arthur back. I don't really know where he stays, all I know is that it's some type of Underworld" Duece informed as Gilbert began eagerly reading passages.

"Liz...he can bring out the deadly side of a person through torture and mind manipulation..." Gil spoke as he was reading, "do you think he may...turn the pieces into Pyschos? Or murderers? I mean constant torture will tire a persons soul and body" Gilbert informed his Queen. Elizaveta seemed to hesitate to speak, everything was not going the way she planned. But this was part of the Game, and worst of all. They had a time limit, two days max, before the Games.

"Gilbert. We are going to the Green Kingdom. We Need Mathias" Liz said as she turned her back on the boys and walked over to a book shelf. For some weird reason she wanted to take a book with her. Elizaveta took out a known book she used to learn magic, when she was younger. It was a green book, full of fairytales and encryptions. With pictures and stories.

"Liz...why did you grab _THAT_ book?" Gil asked as he stood up, taking the grimoire with him. Duece looked irritated to not be trusted but he hid it behind a stone hard expression. Elizavéta looked at the old book. The Dark God walked over as well, his eyes widening in surprise to see a familiar book from his past, but he kept quiet.

"Remember...when you found me, and brought me into the Blue kingdom? I had this book with me, or so...my mom told me" liz said as she opened the book and looked at the images and the words, they seemed to glow in her presence. "Mom always said that...this book would lead me into a fantastic world full of wonderful dangers and so on-"

"Where did you get that book?" Duece asked quickly as he looked at the familiar pages and words, they were all handwritten by his loved one.

"Well...I don't know, I think Sophie gave it to me when I was younger, but I can't remember why I have it"

"This is Sophie's book...this was a story she had created, as a way to tease me. She said I would be her prince..saving her" Duece said as his voice trailed off. It was a joking tone but it slowly had trailed off and gotten quiet. his eyes looked saddened. "The man who took the princess, took her to an underworld. But it's just a cave that leads deeper into a magical realm, and the only way the prince can save his princess is with the help of other friends, three brave Knights, one woman and two men. So...the prince goes in, with a string tied to his wrist, one that could open the magical barrier when you entered and could lead him to the exit, because the castle was actually a labyrinth. But she never fully ended the book..." Deuce informed as he took the fairytale book in his hands. He seemed to cherish the object as he held it in his hands, as thought it could break.

"Yeah, I learned magic from it, cause the princess casted a magical spell on her kingdom before she was taken, she did it protect her people"

"That explains" Duece began saying as he flipped through the book, "it explains why Green Kingdom is un-penetrated. Even I can't enter, nor any other God. It's really hard to explain, but it's a shield that has been up for 21 years and only green enters and leaves." Deuce informed.

"But doesn't that mean that if the shield is still up...the one who casted it is alive?" Gilbert asked as he held his chin, in concentration. Elizaveta smiled,

"It does! Well...I guess we need to get into Green now" Liz said with a smile, it was mischievous. As if she were planning something. Gilbert raised a brow to look at his Queen.

"Liz?"

"I think we got a plan" she told him with a smile. Duece smirked, and sat on a chair,

"What's your plan Miss Queen?"

"It's a tactic, more or less...to test the waters. So, We still need to find Arthur, we will. But first...lets send a threatening message to Alfred. Tell him, 'we have what The Board needs, but you contact him. And we give it to you' something along those lines. So we can lure out The Board. I know Every king can contact The Board, I know that. But I can't risk Feli doing that. Deuce you're protecting Feli and King Berwald for sure during the games. I need to figure out where Eduard is and send him a message. We also need to figure out how we time looped from our future to past, and why." Liz said as Gilbert stopped her.

"But for that time loop you need four piece of different ranks and different kingdoms. Without Arthur...you can't complete the spell, Liz"

"I know. That's why I'm going to test the waters, he has to bring Arthur to us...the rest will have to wait-"

"But you only have 2days to find The Board, what if he doesn't appear?" Deuce asked.

"Then...we plan for the worst. I will have my faithful pieces fight along my side, and I will fight King Alfred and King Ivan if needed to." Elizaveta spoke, as her green eyes looked determined. Deuce seemed rather surprised to see her focus. "I'm betting The Board will appear...and if not, his mother will, Rowena? Right?" She asked Duece, the God nodded.

"She's worse than The Board, but she needs him because he owns this Universe more than she does" Duece spoke, "you can't kill her...she's a demon from The depths of Hell"

"Well...we could send her to Hell. Seal the entrances into Hell and so on." Liz said as Gil seemed rather thinkative about her plan. "You have something to say?" She asked Gilbert.

"...but...The Board kills any Traitors once he knows...so, if the kingdom exiles you...that means he will know immediately" Gil said as he looked at Elizaveta with worry. "He will kill Feleciano"

"No. He won't. He won't because the Games are too close to do something about it" Deuce said, "and besides, The Board loves Sophie...so he will want to see her. She only appears during the Games"

"Well...we need to get to Green, and we will explain everything to Mathias." Elizaveta said as Gilbert took his Queens hand.

"Liz...how will we even get in?"

"We will figure it out" Elizaveta said as there were knocks on the double doors of the room, " _enter_!" She yelled. Laura entered, behind her, her two brothers.

"The Black Bishop has been exiled from his kingdom" Laura informed, "Elizaveta...is this the season to do exile?" She asked, with a confused face, as she met Deuces gaze. "He's not Blue...Liz, who is _he_?" Laura asked as she reached for her blade.

"Laura, you trust me don't you?" Liz asked calmly as she stood Infront of Deuce. Laura nodded slowly as she still kept her blade out. "This man is actually a messenger of The Black King, telling me if Feleciano finally accepted someone as his target" Liz said as Deuce chuckled.

"Indeed, Your Majesty" he said with a laugh, Laura looked at The Dark God with hesitation to believe.

"My Queen..." Laura began saying, "you know you're my friend, and I trust you, and I will definitely follow you, but no secrets"

"And if I have them..." Liz began saying as she stood Infront of the belgian girl, "I will tell you in due time"

"Liz...you okay?" Laura asked, as Elizaveta hugged her closest girl friend.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm just...tired"

"Excuse me, your majesty. I will return to my Kingdom. If you need me...you know how to call upon me" deuce said as he began to walk out of the room. Elizaveta nodded as she let go of Laura. Gilbert hid the grimoire in a bag. The fairytale book was also hidden as well in the bag. Laura hid her blade and smiled at her Queen.

"So where we going?" She asked,

"Visiting the Greens" Liz answered.

(( **Sorry about the rather short chapter, I'll be writing about Arthur soon enough))**


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur woke up before he could've decided anything with Oliver. He found Emma resting on his chest, she was shivering. Natalya was awake, but she was snoozing off.

"Oh? You're awake?" She asked as she scooted closer to Arthur, "everyone's asleep, and I'm on watch" she said as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Arthur looked around, he was still in the dark dungeon. He found Lukas sleeping, curled up on the ground near Roderich. Roderich was still in a feverish slumber.

"What happened?" Arthur asked quietly as he saw that although they had some bars like an open window, there was no sunshine. Just dark clouds and storm and thunder.

"You've been healed by Emma, she was very very tired after an hour of constant magic. Lukas,has been healing Roderich..but he needs herbs" Natalya informed, "and Roderich...he is still sleeping...if he doesn't wake up soon, he won't ever again."

"And you? Are you hurt?" Arthur asked as he cupped Emma in his hands and placed her small body in a chest pocket in his shirt. She stopped trembling from coldness. Natalya looked around, her icy eyes looked saddened.

"I'm fine.." She mumbled,

"But your clothes are broken-"'

"It doesn't matter, it's just clothes-" she began saying when the door handle to the dungeon door was wiggling. Natalya stood up immediately! Getting into a fighting position. Arthur still couldn't stand up, his body ached. The door opened, revealing a pale slender womanly hand slipping in. The woman unlocked the door and walked in, she had dark brown hair, bright dark green eyes and a pale figure. She wore a green dress that seemed worn up, but still intact. She looked like she was ill, but she sneaked slowly into the dungeon. She held a white bundle in her arms,

"Please...don't be afraid" her soft voice spoke, it was kind. "I have food for you, and some herbs. I know you all are hurt, and I wished I could heal you...but I can't" she whispered, "take it, please. It's not poisoned," she said as she pushed the bundle through the bars of the prison cell they were in, "my names Sophia, but please call me Sophie"

"Why are you here?" Natalya asked in a strict menacing voice.

"I'm a hostage here.." She replied, "ive been trapped in here for...a long time..." she mumbled, "but please, Eat. I will be going now, I don't want you to get in trouble for talking to me" she said as Arthur stopped her.

"Wait! Wait!" He whispered ferociously. "You're Sophie? Creator of the Green Kingdom? _Sophie_?" He asked quickly. He noticed the Goddess resembled a lot like Elizaveta, but just paler and weaker.

"Y-yes? I am...how do you know? No one knows the original Gods"

"Because my friends and I are trying to end the Games...we _need_ your help"

"Well I'm sorry...I can't leave until The Games...who are your friends?" She asked kindly. Her pale face was rather pleasing in the dark environment. It wasn't scary, it was nice and beautiful. She definitely did look a lot like Elizaveta.

"There's me, Eduard Von Bock, Mathias Koehler and Elizaveta Hédérvary" Arthur replied as Sophie's eyes widened at his words.

"Elizaveta? " she asked in disbelief, "my child?" She asked In a rushed tone. " _My_ baby girl?!"

"Shh!" Arthur hushed her. She blushed in embarrassment,

"I'm so sorry! I hadn't heard that name in so long! How is she?"

"She's fine, she's the Blue Queen-"

"So the prophecy is right!"

"What prophecy?" Arthur asked, Natalya stayed quiet as she listened into their conversation.

" _Four of different ranks and kingdoms will rise and defeat that whom has destroyed this world repeatedly and enslaved it_ " Sophie recited, "the board knows of the prophecy, but he hasn't seen any pieces unite together, or the Kingdoms mix..." She said her voice trailing off. "I knew it was real! I knew it!" She said with a joyous smile.

"Well, it sure is! When are the Games?" Arthur asked, as Sophie looked saddened and angered at the question.

"Two days...how did you take the grimoire?" Sophie asked, with an intrigued tone.

"We don't know either, just all we know is that future us brought it back to the past us"

"Well...I hope you will end these games,I better go. Or he will wake soon" she whispered as she began making her way to the dungeon door. "I will try everything to keep you guys safe, but in exchange...I need you to be strong. Don't let his spells get to you. Don't let your mind be tested, think about white only, think about the truth." She said

"Wait _why_?" Natalya asked quickly

"Because...he will make your deadliest ideas surface and turn those ideas into the new you...beware, and stay strong. Hold on to reality." She warned as she left the dungeon. The Goddess left the dungeons, and it seemed empty all the suddenly. Natalya took the bundle and woke everyone up.

"Wake up" she said silently as she woke Lukas up. The Norwegian woke up and looked confused, "we have food, come on, wake up"

"Food?" He asked as she showed him the bundled up goods, there were pieces of bread, and a huge jar of milk that was tightly shut. There were herbs and fruits. "It's _food_!" He said with a smile as he took a piece of bread. Natalya handed a piece of bread to Arthur. Lukas took the herbs and began to grind them against the ground, making a creme.

"These will help Roderich wake up" Lukas informed as he took the mushed herbs and applied them to Roderichs exterior skin, where there were wounds. "helbrede" he whispered in Norwegian as he blew a small gust of wind against the rest of the mushed up herbs in his hands, the dust of the herbs began to show a bright green glow to them as they settled over Roderich. Seconds passed eagerly as they waited.

Roderich suddenly gasped for air, and pushed himself up, he coughed out blood. He stopped himself and wiped the blood off his lips, The Blue Knight didn't wear his glasses, and his clothes was ragged.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he looked around, his violet eyes full of fear and anger.

"Welcome back to the living" Natalya greeted as she handed him a piece of bread. "Eat. You will need it"

"Where's Elizaveta? Where are we?" He asked confused. Roderich blinked plenty of times, making his eyes adjust to the darkness. He took the piece of bread,but he looked at everyone rather confused.

"It's funny because you asked for your Queen before yourself" Natalya said as Roderich clenched his fists.

"Because she is my priority. Now where the hell Am I at ?" He asked with a growl. His voice was angry and strict, Natalya rolled her eyes.

"Quiet down, ya git. We are bloody hostages of The Board, and the games start in two days. So let's play nice and no ripping eachothers throats" Arthur said as Roderich sighed and began eating his piece of bread.

"You've been asleep for almost 2 days? I think? You really can't tell when time passes here. It's always dark, oh and you were on the brink of Death" Natalya began informing as she passed the milked jar to Lukas. "The Games will start in two days and we will possibly be tortured through the whole time, until the games. No one knows where we are, and no one can find us" Natalya said as she bit into an apple. Roderich nodded,

"Well shit, we may as well learn to interact with eachother." Arthur said as Lukas nodded, as he took a drink of milk.

"I agree. We will be tortured together, so let's not act like enemies."

"Arthur?" A little small voice called. Arthur pulled Emma out of his shirt pocket and gave her a piece of bread, "oh this is delicious! How did you get this?" She asked,

"the Goddess Sophie gave it to us" Arthur replied as Natalya began speaking

"About her...how come...you know about _her_? I had never heard of _Other_ _Gods_ " Natalya asked as her icy eyes looked at him kindly, she didn't smile but her voice was kind enough.

"Bloody hell, there's no point in hiding the fact I'm a rebel. I have been rebelling secretly against the Games, and I joined an alliance to end the games...so far we have been successful but to go through with the plan. We need to get _ALL_ the Kings to win the Chess Game" Arthur informed as Everyone looked at him with a wide eyed expression.

" _Rebellion_!?" -Roderich and Lukas asked at the same time

" _All_ the Kings win?!" Natalya asked surprised, "that's impossible! My Brother is so powerful-"

"Listen you twats!" Arthur yelled, "just listen to me, please...if we get out of here during the games, I need you to get the Kings to not fight with eachother...The Board would be forced to nominate everyone as a winner or just abruptly end the games-"

"Who are you allies with?" Roderich asked quickly, interrupting. Arthur hesitated to speak. He looked at Emma, and back at the group. "Who?" Roderich asked, more quietly and soothingly

"..." Was Arthurs reply before Natalya opened her mouth

"You said, Eduard Von Bock, Mathias Koehler and Elizaveta Hédérvary? Right?" Natalya asked. Roderich tensed up at the name of his beloved, Lukas seemed rather irritated to know his older

Beloved brother was in the alliance. Natalya seemed confused as well as to why her Bishop was in the alliance.

"Yes..they are my allies. They are the ones who will end these Games" Arthur spoke, as Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This explains _why_ she would sneak out during meetings, or _why_ she spent time with Gilbert. Why she spent late nights practicing magic...this explains it all, Liz was willing to sacrifice herself for all of us" Roderich mumbled to himself, as he was realizing what his lover had done.

"Actually, we all were, or _are_. I was going to sacrifice myself for my entire kingdom...I am a piece after all...I won't be missed-" Arthur began saying,

"That's not true" Lukas interrupted, "a kingdom has its royals, and you're one of them, meaning you're family in some way. You are valuable" Lukas stated as his eyes gazed at the Brit with compassion.

Before Arthur could speak again, the doors to the dungeons began to creak. In entered a woman with jet black hair, put up in a fancy braid. She had bright blue eyes, that glowed in the darkness of the dungeons. She was petit sized, but well gifted in the chest area, and she wore a servants clothes.

"Wakey _Wakey_!" She said with a sweet tone, that hide disdain. Natalya immediately took the almost empty jar and hid it in the darkest corner of the dungeon. Arthur hid Emma in his pocket as everyone hid farther into the cell. "Aww, did I scare you?" She asked sweetly with a wide grin. Her teeth were rather long, almost fang like.

"You're..a servant in the castle" Roderich spoke as he noticed her face. The woman smiled and laughed maniacally.

"I was! But..don't really need to be that since the kingdoms are pulling eachother apart, it's quite wonderful!" She squealed as she reached to get some keys from her pocket. "Now now! I'll let you out, but you try to run away and I'll snap you like a twig" she warned with a bright smile that held a hateful cruel beauty to it. She opened the cell room and began to open the door to let everyone into the hallway.

"I'll show you the way to The Board" she said as she began to lead everyone into the creepy dark castle.

Arthur hid poor Emma, as Natalya walked walked behind him. She took his hand, and pulled him back a little. "I will accept being a rebel" she whispered to him, as Arthur smiled. He felt rather glad someone appreciated the life of rebellion.

Everyone was lead into a huge room that was lit by a chandelier, and had a rusty table in the middle. A wide window, showing the land beyond the castle walls. There was darkness, thunder, storm, and dead land. Sitting at the head of the table was The Board, wearing a gray sweater, black pants, and wearing different rings of different colors, representing the kingdoms.

"They're here" Rowena spoke as she sat down in a chair.

Everyone looked at eachother rather confused, not knowing what to do.

"Sit down" The Board ordered as he turned his gaze from the window to them. His eyes illuminated in the dim room, and he held a maniacal smile. It send shivers up everyone's spine. Everyone sat down, Natalya sat close to Arthur. Roderich and Lukas sat down as well, looking at the Board with serious eyes.

"I heard..there was rebellion in the kingdoms" The Board began speaking in a serious tone. He stepped on top of the table, and began to pace upon it.

"Do you really have to stain the mahogany table?!" Rowena yelled as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly. I can't have nice things here"

"Stop whining Rowena" The Board retorted, she smirked.

"I prefer it when you call me _mother_ " she replied back as The Board rolled his eyes.

"So...I'm pretty sure one of you knows where my special object is" the Board began saying when he snapped his fingers, and the environment changed. The room had darkened, but it was back to dim lighting. The table had disappeared but they still sat in their chairs. Suddenly there appeared...The Four Kings with their Queens. "Now..lets see how far I can go with hurting your memories" the board said as Natalya felt herself get angered.

"So, who shall I start with?!" He asked with a joyous evil smile, he looked at Natalya and picked her up with a swift hand motion. Magic pulled her chair closer to him. "Ladies first" he growled against her ear. Natalya felt the chair grow vines, that held her back.

"Leave her bloody alone!" Arthur yelled, The Board snapped his head to look at the Brit.

"I said. Ladies.. _FIRST_!" He yelled, his voice booming. Natalya felt her eyes linger to look at the image of her Brother and sister Infront of her.

"What the hell will you do!?" She yelled, "you can't hurt them! They're not real!" She yelled. The Board pressed one of his fingernails into her flesh and pinched her hard. It felt as though he were growing claws. Natalya gasped in pain, but she bit her lip from letting her scream. "They're not real!" She yelled out loud as she felt The image of her brother begin to surround her like prey.

"Natalya, Natalya. I always hated you" Ivans voice said, Natalya closed her eyes and shook her head,

"No...my brother would never-"

"You were the bastard child. _Always_." He told her, she felt her sisters hand take hers. They were cold and nothing like her sisters warm touch. "We only kept you because Father didn't want to make Mother look bad. And look! _Look_! For your fault Momma killed herself! Papa killed himself with alcohol!"

"I DIDNT ASK TO BE BORN!" Natalya yelled, "I swear...I didn't want momma to die...I didn't want papa to hurt her...but...momma didn't die because she killed herself! She died because papa hit her too hard one time!" Natalya yelled back at her brother. Katyusha didn't seem to speak, The Board felt entertained to see The Young Black Knight begin to tear up.

"It was no ones fault! Papa was a bastard! And I know you hate it when I remind you, that you seem like papa...but I had tried _so_ _hard_ to protect momma too!" Natalya yelled back as Ivan laughed cruelly. Natalya felt her tears sting, she couldn't understand why she felt so emotional.

"You were always _weak_. You were always the _weird_ one, scaring people away. You _scare_ me" Ivan spoke against her ear. Natalya bit her lip. She blinked plenty of times, she didn't want to cry. Natalya closed her eyes and began to breathe

"No...this isn't my brother...this isn't him, this isn't Sister either." She repeated to herself.

"Natalya! Think white! Think about a white room!" Arthur yelled as Natalya began to clear her mind, suddenly the image of her siblings disappeared. The board looked intrigued, as he stood up and motioned for Natalya to be taken back to the cell,

"Rowena..have fun with her as you'd like" the board told his demonic mother as she smiled wickedly. Giving her son a wink.

"Now...Arthur? Right?" The psychopathic God asked, "you..you've always been a problem. You ruined my fun with that girl"

"You're a sick fucker" Arthur spat

"Well well.. I guess I need different torture for you" The Board said as he turned to look at Rowena. She brought in a collar with a chain. As well as more chains, with spikes on them. "You'll be my new dog"

"Fuck off you prick! " Arthur yelled. The board laughed as he knew Arthur couldn't move. He placed the collar upon Arthur and the chains as well. He also placed a muffler against Arthurs mouth.

"Now I don't have to hear your pathetic-" the board began saying as Arthur began to yell and scream. "Yeah...those chains are actually painful...aren't they? They burn don't they?"

Arthur felt his flesh being burned, but he couldn't smell it. "It's a mind thing," the board whispered.

"The more you think, the more they burn, the more you feel, the more they hurt and weigh you down" Arthur squirmed, wiggled and banned the chains against the chair, trying to take them off. The more he moved, the more it burned. But even when he stopped moving, he could feel the, tighten on his body. The Board tightened Arthurs chains and turned to look at Roderich, an evil grin on his face.

"This one..reminds me of a cat...lets try to drown him" the board suggested as he took Roderich by his neck, like a ragged doll and placed him in a huge glass box. Suddenly water began to fill the tank. Roderich could feel the water begin to fill up quickly. The board had suddenly placed chains against Roderichs legs, they would anchor him down. There were eels inside the water, but they seemed rather passive,

The Austrian banged against the glass wall, kicking pushing. He felt the cool water begin to flow up to his waist,

"Go to hell!" Roderich yelled

"Kinda already am, by the way...they won't sting unless I say so" the board replied with a laugh as he turned to Lukas. Lukas was stuck to the chair, not knowing what torture would await him.

"Now for you..." He began to think. "Battle! That's it! You will be hunted by my beautiful demon hounds" the Board said with a smile, as he whistled.

Six huge dogs appeared, red beating eyes, saliva dripping from their mouths. Their teeth seemed to be tainted with blood and their fur was jet black. Lukas felt his heart beat quickly.

"I'll make Sophie watch too!" He said enthusiastically as The Board snapped his fingers and there were in a stadium. Like the Roman colluseum.

Arthur was still chained, Roderich was in the glass box, the water already to his neck. Lukas was alone, in the middle of the arena, a sword on the opposite side of him, behind the dogs.

"Let's play a game! Lukas! You can _try_ and free everyone as you save your butt, or you save yourself...and let everyone else suffer. If you save yourself, I'll let you out a day earlier back to your kingdom. But if you save everyone here. You all leave, I _promise_!" the board said as he smiled cruelly. Lukas looked sound the stadium, noticing there was only one more other audience. A woman, with dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. Pale skin, and she looked sad.

"Let the Games begin!" He yelled as the dogs began to run at an extremely fast speed towards Lukas. The Norwegian began to run towards the glass box that began to trespass Roderichs neck, and began to cover his face.

"Help!" Roderich yelled as he tried to swim up, but the anchor wouldn't let him. Lukas saw a dog run straight for the glass and crash into it. Making a dent.

The Norwegian man began to conjure the little bit of magic he had left as he ran away from the hunting dogs. Using fire he ran to Arthur, and summoned a ring around them. Lukas immediately began to try and undo Arthurs chains, but they burned his hands.

" _frangendum_!" Lukas yelled as the neck chains broke from Arthur.

(Translation- break!)

Arthur gasped for air, as suddenly two dogs jumped over the fire,

"Emma! A little help!" Arthur yelled out as he noticed Emma wasn't in his pocket anymore, where was she?

"Where's Emma!?" Arthur asked desperately as he pulled his chains off, feeling his hands burn. Lukas shrugged,

"I don't know! But the dogs!" The Norwegian yelled as two dogs began to zoom towards Arthur and him. Arthur pushed himself off the chair and dived down to the ground. Ducking, taking Lukas down with him. The Dog bit into the chair, breaking off the wood. Arthur scrambled to his feet, but the chains still were on his ankles. The second dog leaped onto Arthur, and began to try and bite him. Lukas scrambled up and kicked the dog straight in the nozzle, causing it to whimper and get furious. Arthur kicked the dog off of him and hoped towards the fire.

"Bloody fucking hell!" He yelled as Lukas began to conjure spells of nature to protect him. "They will rip us apart!"

"I know that!" Lukas yelled, "my magic is running out!" He yelled

"I have some! But.." Arthur began saying when a dog grabbed one of his feet and began dragging him like food. Arthur screamed as he felt the dogs sharp teeth dig into his flesh. The Brit shifted his body to kick the dogs face but only got his foot bit down harder.

Lukas began to ran towards Arthur, grabbing his arms, pulling him.

" _morte morsu_ " Arthur yelled as he swung his magic at the dog. The mutt immediately stopped moving,

(Translation: deaths fangs)

Lukas pulled Arthur up, but the Brit was Limping.

"Go to Roderich, save him. I've got your back" Arthur told Lukas as the Norwegian looked at him with confusion and anger and desperation

"No! I can't leave you! We can't-!"

"Shut the hell up! I'll distract the damn mutts! You kick that glass! Roderichs about to lose the little bit of air he has, and those eels are getting blood needy! _RUN_!" Arthur yelled as he pushed Lukas forward. Five mutts were still alive, and that spell would kill them. They were demon dogs, they were already dead. The dogs began to run furiously at Arthur.

The Brit stood upright.

"If I'm going to die...I'll do it with a big blast" Arthur said as he began to conjure up all the magical energy he could convey.

"Arthur! Arthur!" He heard a voice yell at him. A small frail young voice. Arthur turned around, the dogs were meters away, but each second that passed they covered more ground.

"Don't do that spell! It's a suicide spell!" He heard Emma's voice yell. Her little body began to fly towards Arthur and was before him.

"Emma! They're going to kill us!"

"Arthur...let me" she told him, Arthur looked confused. Before he understood.

"No! No! Emma! Don't you dare use that spell!" He yelled at her as Emma smiled sadly at him. His green eyes looked at her face, she wasn't trembling with fear but sadness. She was going to try the suicide spell to keep him safe, to keep them safe.

"I had a lot of fun with you, Arthur." Emma told the Brit with a sad smile before she turned her back on him.

" _EMMAA_!" He yelled as The small fairy flew towards the dogs..

Suddenly a bright beam of light exploded in the arena. The light blinded everyone, sending a strong air, that caused Arthur to fall back on the ground. As the light subsided, Arthur looked at the direction of where his fairy friend would be.

The dogs were nothing but ashes, and there was no sign of life. Arthur fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fist.

"No! No! EMMAA!" He cried out as he felt tears stream down his eyes. He felt Lukas pull him up. "No! Leave me alone!" He yelled in desperation

"Arthur! Arthur!" Lukas yelled, to capture the Brits attention. "She did it for us"

"I know! But she shouldn't have!" Arthur yelled as He noticed Roderich was soaking wet, and coughing water on the ground. His eyes looked red, and his face looked pale. Lukas pulled Arthur towards Roderich.

"We are alive!" Lukas yelled at The Board, gaining a frown for the psychotic God. Lukas was bleeding from his side, and his knuckles. He had punched the glass wall until it had broken, his pants were also bleeding. He had hurt himself with the glass. Roderich on the other hand, looked paranoid. Those eels had begun to electrocute him while Lukas was trying to get him out. Arthur had broken pants, bloody ankles. His flesh looked burned where the chains were and his face had minor scratches.

"We are alive! Hold your end of the deal!" Lukas yelled as the board stood up and grabbed the nearest thing he could throw. A spear, it landed between Lukas and Arthur.

"Ben!" The woman cried, Sophie. "He is right. A promise _is a_ _promise_!" She yelled at him. She stood up proudly. The board clenched his fists, and began to mumble things.

"Fine. You won!" He yelled as he snapped his fingers. They were back in the original room they were at. Except this time, Sophie was there. She kept her distance from The Board, but she seemed to have a lot of say in matters.

"Rowena! Bring The Blabber mouth!" He yelled as minutes passed, in walked in Rowena, dragging a very beaten Natalya. Her lip was broken, one of her eyes bruised and black. Her arms were bruised and there were burn marks upon it. The back of her dress was ripped open, showing off whip marks. The Black Knight had bruised knuckles, proof that she had fought back, her legs were bruised and had deep cuts. Arthur rushed to her, despite his painful ankle.

"Nice job on her, Rowena!" The board complimented his mother. She smiled.

"You know I love torture, I see...you didn't succeed with your _game_ " she told her son, as he scowled.

"Let them go." He ordered, Rowena gasped.

"What!?" She yelled, " _no_! I was having fun!"

"Rowena! _Now_!" He yelled at her. Sophie flinched at his booming voice and looked sadly at the group. Rowena began to mumble curses under her breath, as she began to summon up a portal. "Thank you, mother" the board told her. She rolled her eyes,

"I want a new torture toy. It will be you." Rowena growled at her son, but her eyes looked at Sophie. Arthur noticed that Sophie had scars on her arms, but not from cutting but rather...they looked like torturous marks.

"A promise is a promise, Bennett" Sophie told The Board as he smiled at her. He almost seemed sane and kind and human, but as his eyes gazed to look at the rebel group. He scowled.

"Leave!" He yelled at them. They all flinched and began to move towards the portal. The first one to go through the portal was Roderich, clutching on to Lukas. Arthur carried Natalya through the portal but before he left he looked at Sophie.

"Hope to see you again," he said as The portal was finally shut..


	23. Chapter 23

The night had fallen. Eduard had taken his unicorn with him, as well as the essentials for the outside world. He had seen Katyusha stare at him with a broken hearted look as he was escorted out..

Eduard turned to look at the dark road, as his beautiful Unicorn continued to walk on. She neighed at him as if speaking to him, because she had tensed up.

"Celia? Girl? What's wrong?" Eduard asked his beautiful unicorn as she narrowed her eyes to the dark road. "Is someone there!" Eduard yelled as he heard groans of pain.

His horse neighed and she slowly approached. Eduard didn't mistrust Celia, since she was very loyal. The unicorn Celia took Eduard closer to the groaning noises that surged from the edge of the road. Four bodies laid there.

"Please... _help_ " a familiar voice called out. Eduard got off his horse, and walked over. He couldn't see their faces well, until Celia used her horn to illuminate the night. "Oh God...Arthur! Lukas?! Roderich!? Is that princess Natalya!?" Eduard asked as Arthur pushed himself up, painfully

"C-could you help us? We were...very abruptly dropped here" the Brit commented. Eduard nodded, as he took Arthurs hand and pulled him up. He pulled up the other two men, and Natalya..she was unconscious.

"What happened to her!?" Eduard asked as he picked the princess up. She groaned in pain, the only reason he knew she was alive. But her dress was ripped, blood stained upon it. Her once smooth legs were scarred with cuts and blood as though she had been running from danger and fell. Arthur limped towards the unicorn.

"We were bloody tortured."

"What's the nearest kingdoms?" Lukas asked as he looked around, noticing the skies bright stars.

"Green is..I was going over there for Mathias" Eduard replied as he held Natalya closely to him. "It would take another hour on horse, and maybe a little more on foot..we can get there by sunrise or before it" Eduard said as Lukas nodded. Roderich looked worn out and tired. He began shivering.

"There's a blanket in the bag over there, cover him with it. I do have a couple bandages, so use those..oh and the medicine" Eduard said as he rushed towards a bad. He held Natalya in his arms, but he took the small jar of medicine and handed it to Lukas.

"Please..give her some. She's extremely warm"

Lukas nodded as he used the medicine, and put it against her broken lips. He tipped the fillings into her mouth and she gulped it down.

"E-Eduard?" She asked quietly as she tried opening her eyes. "I-is brother okay?" She asked, "does he hate me?"

"No. He could never." Eduard spoke to her softly, "but I'm worried about you, miss Natalya...you're so wounded"

"Sh-shut up...I'm _fine_ " she mumbled. How could she be so stubborn in times like these?! Eduard smiled,

"Let's get to green then." Eduard spoke as Roderich was put on the horse, Natalya was on his lap. Arthur limped as he walked but he had denied using Celia as forms of transportation.

* * *

Elizaveta had used a horse to get to Green, she was only minutes away.

"Liz, Green is right there" Gilbert said as he pointed towards the castle. Liz looked back at Laura, Ned and Louise as they all were besides her.

"Let's go!" She ordered as they ushered their horses to run towards Green. They managed to get near the gate walls before they felt they couldn't enter.

"There's definitely a shield..." Elizaveta informed

"Then how will we enter?" Laura asked,

A man on the top of the Walls of the Green, held an Arrow towards them.

"Identify yourself!" He yelled as he held the arrow.

"Queen Elizaveta of Blue Kingdom, I am seeking Knight Mathias" she yelled back. The guard yelled back in a different language, Danish. They heard shuffling and loud voices calling out to eachother. After minutes of waiting, Mathias surfaced up.

"QUEENIE!?" He yelled out confused, "yes, let her in! Get Berwald! Open the gate!" Mathias ordered as guards began to move quickly. After more minutes passed, Berwald appeared at the gates. He held a long baton, it looked kingly. He hit it against the ground, and soon, Elizaveta saw The Shield arise and let them in. Behind her she heard yelling.

"Please! Hold it!" A voice called out, Eduard's voice. Elizaveta stopped on her tracks, when she noticed Arthur and the rest there. Her eyes searched for Roderich. Until she found him. The Queen got off her horse and ran towards the group.

"Oh my god! Eduard! They're alive! How did you find them!?" She asked desperately as she saw Roderich was falling asleep against Natalya on the horse. The sun was rising.

"We will answer later, Roderich and Natalya need help immediately" Eduard stated as they ushered Celia to walk faster. She did just as told. Mathias ran to Lukas, and hugged him.

"You're alive!" Mathias yelled, as he had tears in his eyes. Lukas hugged his brother back,

"I am...don't hurt me..my body hurts" he mumbled against his brothers chest. Mathias ruffled Lukas's hair and smiled. Despite the unshed tears in his eyes. After everyone successfully entered Green. Berwald closed the shield once more.

"We need to talk." Berwald stated as he looked at Queen Elizaveta. She nodded. "Get me some doctors!" Berwald ordered, in a deep tone.

The group found themselves in the throne room. Tino was wearing pajamas as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Su-San?" He asked sleepily, "what's wrong? Why did you need me to wake up so early?" Tino asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Berwald placed a forehead kiss upon his Queens head,

"Sorry, wife. We need to discuss...Mathias's _alliance_ " Berwald told his Queen. Tino looked around the throne room to meet Elizaveta and her group. Eduard stood in that group as well.

The injured were in the hospital wing of the kingdom. Mathias stood next to Berwald,

"Sve. We need to talk, indeed. But...can't we do this-"

"No." Berwald stated in a deep strict voice.

"You _told_ them?" Liz asked as she looked at Mathias, her eyes confused and almost betrayed.

"I had to Queenie...they're my family-"

"You just put them in danger" she replied back, as her green eyes looked sadly at the ground, "your Majesty, I am sorry for coming here abruptly but-"

"You've been exiled. We heard" Tino answered, he smiled at Queen Elizaveta. "Don't worry. You're safe here. We won't tell the Kings you're here. Besides, if you helped Ta-San then you're a friend"

"Th-thank you" Liz answered shyly, as she had thought The Green King and Queen would be more strict or cruel because they didn't talk much. His appearance made him seem...harsh.

Before they continued, little kids appeared, around the ages of 9-12

"Erland! Peter! Wendy! I told you to stay in bed" Mathias spoke to them. Peter was a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He wore green loose pajamas with the pattern of stars upon them. Wendy had her hair down, her bright Carmel eyes still looked sleepy. She wore a long green gown dress with flowers on the . As well as she carried a fluffy rabbit with her. Erland, he orange hair, blue eyes, and he wore a green outfit. More fancier than peters. His face had a type of scar upon his face.

"We wanted to see what papa was going on about" Peter said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Tino rushed to the three kids,

"Go back to sleep, please, papa is busy" Tino said sweetly as Wendy pouted her lips.

"But then we won't know if we will wake up and still have your around" Wendy said as her eyes looked sad and worried. Tino placed a kiss upon his adoptive daughters head and smiled at her.

"Of course I'll be here, so will su-San"

"But the Games are getting closer" Wendy said as she pouted her bottom lip.

"Cmon kiddos, let's get you to sleep. Wy-chan did you have a bad dream?" Mathias asked as he picked her up. The Danish man turned to look at Tino and smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them for tonight" Mathias said as Tino smiled back. Mathias had picked up Wendy, as Erland looked rather irritated.

"I want a piggy back ride!" Erland mumbled. Mathias laughed and crouched down. Letting Erland get on his back.

"And you Peter?" Mathias asked as Peter smiled at him,

"I'm okay walking" Peter replied but Mathias picked the boy up, in another arm. The Danish man was rather strong, and holding children was a piece of cake for him. Mathias walked off with a protesting Peter on one arm and a sleepy Wendy on another arm, while on his back, Erland was holding on tightly trying not to fall. Tino smiled as he saw Mathias take good care of his children.

"They're yours?" Elizaveta asked, Tino turned around to look at the Queen.

"Yes, although adopted, but my kids nonetheless " Tino replied with a smile, "do you have kids too?" Tino asked but he saw Liz begin to blush.

"No..." She replied with a blush on her cheeks, "I don't exactly love my King like that...its complicated" she mumbled. Tino laughed a little, and nodded.

"Your kingdoms are different from ours." Tino said as Berwald walked closer to Tino and held his hand. Elizaveta felt a little jealous, she yearned to love someone freely, but it was impossible in The other kingdoms that aren't Green. Everyone in Green gets married for love and not money and titles. It was truly beautiful. She watched as Tino blushed a little, knowing his loving husband was near.

"You said we needed to talk" Eduard said cutting straight to the point.

"Ah yes!" Tino spoke, "the rebels alliance, against the chess games, you're one of them?" Tino asked Eduard as he nodded. The Benelux siblings looked confused,

"Rebels?" Laura asked, as she looked at Liz. The Queen sighed.

"I guess it's time to tell you."

* * *

After an hour of talking and explaining, the sun was up. Shining upon the land. The green castle truly sparkled in the inside, as the sun shined through their windows.

"So you're telling me..you- the good two shoes- are _rebelling_?" Laura asked, as Liz sighed and nodded.

"Where's this grimoire?" Ned asked as he sat on a chair, leaning back. Eyes closed. He seemed tired, they hadn't slept. Louise slept on the table, as Laura played around with his hair.

"It's with me, but I need Help with keeping the Kings from fighting" Liz said. Berwald nodded.

"Su-San says that he won't fight the Blue, unless needed to. And here parliament really doesn't care, since they leave it a lot to the king" Tino informed. Liz smiled. Gilbert was snoozing off, his head on the table. A small yellow bird was upon his head, but no one pointed it out, cause Gilbert looked cute that way.

"So...how will you fight the Board?" Ned asked, as his eyes looked rather interested in the matter. Elizaveta couldn't even answer, when a servant entered the room.

"My king! Urgent news!" The messenger spoke. He was Italian, he looked a lot like Feli and Romano,

"Yes?Sebastian?" Tino asked as the Italian man looked panicked.

"The Orange king has gone insane...he has declared war on every kingdom!" The seborgan man said with panic,

"Are you serious?" Ned asked, as Sebastian seemed Afraid.

"I heard rumors about The Orange King has gone insane, even his Queen can't control him! He's always angry nowadays, ever since they stole one of his pieces! It's scary!" Sebastian said with a scared tone.

"Thank you, seb" Berwald said Sebastian Vargas left. While he left, in came in Arthur.

"Did I hear that quite right? Alfred going insane?" Arthur asked, "Elizaveta? What are you thinking?" He asked

"Alfred...can't have gone insane over just...your loss, he needed _something_ like a spell or potion to make his feelings _worse_ " Liz said as she took out the grimoire. She turned to the anti love potion. "Did the Board ever figure out..if you loved anyone?" Liz asked,

Arthur began to think back to the torture, and such...but he couldn't think of anything, until he remembered...Rowena was a servant of the castle. "Rowena." He whispered. "She was a servant of the castle, but she's His mother too...she could've seen something between Arthur and I" Arthur said as Liz finally understood.

"So, She's been a spy for all three kingdoms. Except Green. The games start in one day. We need to get this spell in place" she said as she turned to the time loop spell. "But Arthur...where's Emma?" Liz asked, as Arthurs eyes flashed with pain. He clenched his fists,

"Dead."

"What?! How?!" Liz asked,

"...she sacrificed herself for us...in that Hell hole..." Arthur mumbled as he felt tears threaten to leak out his eyes. Elizaveta couldn't say anything to console him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain" Arthur stated, with rage. "How do we kill that bastard?"

"You need more magic to do the spell...just rest" Liz said, as Arthur slammed his hand on the table.

"We don't have bloody _TIME_!" He yelled, his voice boomed through the room. Even Gilbert and Louise woke up. Gilbert looked irritated, Louise looked lost.

"Calm down your tone on our Queen" Ned warned. "She's just trying to help."

"But we don't have bloody time! Elizaveta, we don't have bloody fucking time! The games are in one day! I need to learn that spell, to time loop!"

"We all do. But with you injured, Mathias still emotionally unstable and Eduard tired as I am...we can't do the spell." Liz said as Arthur looked irritated. "Please..Arthur...sleep."

"I agree with her" Gilbert said as he stood up, the small Gilbird still on his head. He walked over to Arthur, the Prussian looked hella irritated. "Now. Sleep. Before I freaking get the need to hurt someone" he mumbled as he took Elizavéta's hand and took her out of the room.

"Wow! Where ya taking her!" Laura yelled,

"A guest room! She needs to sleep!" Gilbert yelled as he walked off with Elizaveta, until he found a guest room. Pushing the Queen inside. It was a funny sight, seeing a Knight push around his Queen.

"Gil?!" She asked in surprise voice as Gilbert pulled her into a bed. He pushed her down on the bed, his body laying on top "What the-!?" Liz began saying when he interrupted her.

"I'm extremely tired. you have me working nonstop. I deserve this little, to sleep, I can't even act like the awesome me because you got me working" Gil said as his red eyes looked at her with a hint of mischief and yet care. Liz's eyes were wide in surprise.

"And what do you want?" She asked,

"I just want to sleep, and I know if I leave you alone. You will read the grimoire, over and over again, and practice magic until you tire out. I promised Roderich I would take care of you, and I am" Gilbert said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Elizaveta felt her cheeks burn.

"Gil...get off."

"Nope, I'm tired, my body is weak, and Artie woke me up. I'm moody." he mumbled as Liz could feel his body begin to gain peace. "I'm so tired...but I won't do anything to you " He mumbled. Elizaveta ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling his white hair.

"Okay. Go to sleep, I'll take care of you"

"You need to sleep too" Gilbert mumbled, his eyes were closed. His breathing soft and calm. His heart beat was soothing to her. Liz nodded, and for once, she felt extremely tired. Her body ached, her mind fogged up with ideas, but she was too tired. Her eyelids became heavy as she finally let sleep take her...

They were more like best friends, more than lovers. So sleeping together wasn't bad.

* * *

Arthur watched as Knight Gilbert had taken His Queen away.

"Well..I guess we should go check up on parliament" Tino said as he held berwalds hand. The Swedish man leaned over and kissed the Queens cheek.

"Mm."

"You all, should get some rest, you can wake up later for dinner, or lunch." Tino said as Ned nodded. "Arthur, you should sleep too. You're still limping. Ligaments take time to heal, you know"

"I need to get back to Alfred."

"Not possible" Ned stated. "They're on high alert lately. We passed their kingdom, and they almost shot arrows at us. So just sleep" he told Arthur as he motioned for his sister and brother to get up.

"You sure Ned?" Laura asked,

"About?" Ned asked back. He looked much taller than his sister,

"Her plan, liz's plan. You sure we can do as she says?" Laura asked, Ned seemed to think about it. When he petted his sisters head,

"Yes, we can. She trusts us, and we trust her. It's all or nothing, sis." He told her as Louise looked sleepier than earlier. "Now, let's get a bedroom. Louise looks like he needs his beauty sleep"

"I do not" he mumbled sleepily. Laura laughed. The Benelux twins left the the room, leaving Arthur there to think. Arthur noticed the grimoire was on the table. The Brit went to grab it, but felt his hand burn.

"She placed a bloody spell" he grumbled. The Brit had no other choice but to leave the book, and go rest.


	24. Chapter 24

( **(I know I've changed pieces and added stuff, and I'll try my best about being clear as to who is what. Have fun reading!))**

* * *

 _ **"Spying is like a game of chess: sometimes you have to withdraw,**_

 _ **Sometimes you have to sacrifice one of your pieces to win-**_

 _ **Preferably a Knight rather than a King or Queen"**_

 _ **~John Rhys-Davies**_

* * *

 _ **Alfred**_

The orange King couldn't sleep at all, one day was left for the Games. Queen Yao had warned him at around midnight that he couldn't keep being ignorant because Arthur was gone.

The sun was barely rising, but he could see the first gleams of the sun shine.

Alfred sat at his desk, still in his kingly attire,

"Excuse me, your highness" a female sweet voice said. Dark long black hair, bright blue a rather sweet smile, but something wasn't right with that smile.

"Come in" Alfred said as the woman smile, her teeth seemed a little like fangs, but maybe that was just him and his fatigue. "What is it?" He asked In a ' _I am busy_ ' voice.

"I came to bring you tea...your highness, or do you prefer coffee?" She asked timidly, but Alfred felt something was off. Every servant in the castle knew he liked coffee.

"Are you _new_ here?" Alfred asked, the girls bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim room. She held a small smirk but laughed it off.

"Ahh, no..I just thought tea would soothe your nerves so you could sleep" she said sweetly, "and..I know.. Sir Arthur liked it. You two spent a lot of time together, so I thought-"

" _Don't_ _think_." Alfred said sternly as he took the girls tea. He didn't even look at it but gulped it down. He felt his vision blurr, that's when Alfred realized, she was a witch.

"You feel okay your highness?" She asked sweetly, but her tone was playful. Alfred looked at the left contents in the drink, it was not tea. What was left was a dark rosy color mixed with a murky purple. King Alfred felt his body fall to the ground,

"I wonder if Knight Arthur will like this present" she said with a smirk. Alfred blinked plenty of times, but his vision was getting blurrier by the second.

"You poisoned me" he managed to speak, the witch spoke.

"No, I merely gave you an anti love potion, dear. Your emotions will be affected, and you will definitely...be far more insane than you already were, The Board will be happy" she told him as she smiled. "Now, remember..you hate everything you love, goodnight my King" she told him as she placed a kiss upon his forehead. Alfred felt his eyelids get heavy, as he fell into a dark sleep. But as he fell asleep, he just knew he wanted to destroy all the Kings and Arthur...

* * *

"One more time!" Queen Elizaveta said as she had failed once more with the spell.

"Liz you're tired. _Eat_ " Gil said as he pushed some food towards His Queen but she shook her head.

"We were so close!" She yelled, as Arthur sighed.

"Elizaveta, it's a one time thing. It has to be done when a person desires it the most, right now. We don't. So...we have to do it during the games" Arthur replied as he sat down, to eat his dinner. Elizaveta sighed, she sat down and began munching on some food.

"I'm afraid he's right" Black Bishop Eduard said. Mathias was looking at a fairytale book, he pushed it towards Arthur. The green Rook looked at the Orange Knight with a questionable face.

"This is a weird story, I thought princes were suppose to save the princess. But this one doesn't have an end" Mathias said as Arthur picked the book up. The green rook was definitely asking Arthur to read it. The Brit sipped his tea, and read the book.

"This looks like the Hell Hole we were at" Arthur commented. Mathias stood up,

"That's called the Dark Abyss, it's actually West from here."

"I saw Sophie there" Arthur informed. Everyone got quiet. "She's a hostage there."

" _What_?!" The three yelled,

"Calm down you twats! She looks very weak, but it seems as though she has a lot of say in what The Board does and says. She's the reason why we got out of there...but after we played his small game. Roderich was almost drowned, Lukas almost hunted to death and I, almost burned. Natalya on the other hand...I believe she was beaten? Hunted? I'm not sure, I wasn't there to see" Arthur said as he looked like he was in pain by remembering.

"I'm sorry.." Liz mumbled

"No. Don't be. We are playing his Bloody game, and we will win. Has anyone checked on the injured?" Arthur asked as Mathias rose his hand.

"Lukas is sleeping, Emil is watching him. Roderich is actually not dying, he just has a minor fever. Maybe a small trauma, but not dead, and he's being taken cared by the staff, Natalya...she's...getting better" Mathias informed as he hesitated. Eduard rose an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with Princess Natalya?"

"She..may have a trauma. Right now, she's sleeping. Almost too much, so the doctor are worried about her. But her body is healing well, she will have to keep those whipping scars on her back, as well as on her legs but she will survive. I'm surprised a Knight with no war or torture experience could handle that, she's strong" Mathias said, "I'm just...worried about the games. They may not wake up in time for them"

"Its not like they have to" Gilbert said,

"Actually they don't matter to the Board. He only _wants_ the Most important pieces there." Arthur informed. Mathias sighed.

"We have one day huh? So what's your plan Queenie?" Mathias asked. Elizaveta finished her lunch and cleared her throat.

"Well...King Alfred has gone insane, and if I'm right, he may have been affected by some potion. Most likely anti-love one. That one amplifies hateful emotions, so he may want to kill The Kings but also Arthur"

"Oh great!" Arthur said with huge sarcasm.

"But...if they wake up, they will accompany us into the arena..personally I hope they don't wake up, not yet. But in any case, if we do everything correctly. Protecting all the Kings, then The Board will have to enter the Game. Meaning, we can kill him. I'm not completely sure where the time loop comes in, but in any case we already know the spell, don't we?" She asked as they all nodded.

"Any backup plan Queenie?" Mathias asked,

"Umm...no, I'm making things up as I go" she admitted with a nervous laugh. Eduard laughed with her.

"At least we have been practicing." Arthur mumbled,

"And thankfully we are-" she began saying when someone entered the room. Roderich, he was looking desperately around for Elizaveta. " _Roderich_!?"

"Liz!" He yelled as he ran towards her. Elizaveta ran towards him and hugged him tightly, "you're safe! You're safe!" He told her as he hugged her tightly. He buried his face, in her hair, smelling her sweet scent in. Elizaveta hugged him tightly, finally being able to cherish him. Roderich slowly pulled away, but not letting go. "Liz, have you been sleeping well?"

"No. But Gilbert has helped me so much" she said as she looked towards Gilbert. He smiled at the lovebirds.

"Yo! You finally awake!" Gilbert greeted as he stood up, walking towards Roderich. "She's fine, and I'm glad you are too, dude. Miss the awesome me?"

Roderich chuckled, "I did miss the annoying you" he admitted. Gilbert laughed, it seemed like a happy reunion. "I heard...you were planning a rebellion" Roderich said, Elizaveta seemed to get pale. "I'm not mad, I'm just hurt you didn't trust me enough to tell me"

"I-"'

"She had to, man" Gil defended her. "Roddy...I don't think you should be in the games-"

"I'm fighting in them. No matter what. And don't call me Roddy" Roderich stated. Elizaveta felt her heart ache, "no, Liz. You don't have to worry. We will save the kingdoms"

"But.." She began saying when suddenly another person came in. Natalya, she was walking in slowly. Her face looked a lot more better, and back to her original beauty. Eduard stood up and rushed to her.

"You're okay! Natalya!" Eduard said as he rushed to see her. Natalya felt strange to being so prioritized.

"...why do you _care_?" She asked quietly. Eduard smiled, and hugged the princess.

"Because you're like a sister to me as well.. We should talk about how things are at home" he mumbled as she nodded.

"Bloody hell, everyone's waking up!" Arthur yelled irritated, "Dammit, we are going into a bloody war zone!"

"Calm down " Mathias said as he patted the Brits shoulder. "It's better to have more help than none" Arthur sighed and sipped more tea.

* * *

The last day of freedom passed quickly, and They all knew it.

It was nightfall, dinner time. Wendy, Peter and Erland were extremely quiet which was strange.

"Papa.." Wendy began saying quietly, "will we see you again?" She asked quietly

"You will." King Berwald answered before Queen Tino could. "We will come back and go take a swim in the lake just like you like" he answered with a small smile. Wy-Chan smiled sadly but she couldn't help but doubt his words. She had learned what the games were at a young age. She didn't know who were her previous parents, or anything. Neither did Peter.

The children were sent to sleep, later than usual perhaps around midnight.

"We all discussed how things will be" Tino said in a serious voice. "This will either be a bloody war or a peaceful one."

"When has there ever been a _peaceful_ one?" Knight Emil asked,

" _Never_." Mathias answered in a serious voice, Emil understood what he was saying. but his thoughts were on a certain Chinese Orange Piece that he fell in love with...

"No one pulls back now" Elizaveta stated. They all nodded.

"And _if_ someone does?" Laura asked, quietly.

"The Games will say it all" Arthur replied, as he had narrowed his eyes. Everyone was tense as in the morning, they would have to be at the arena. They all had a special outfit for war, and they would have to wear it.

Everything would be determined tomorrow...whether they succeeded or failed. Failure would result in the cost of people's lives


	25. Chapter 25

**((Note: I will have to try my best to describe the outfits, but if I somehow can't conjure up the image, I do apologize. I also will try explaining different outfits, especially the difference between first rank and second rank))**

* * *

 **The Chess Games**

Finally the day arrived. The arena was set in between all the kingdoms borders. On purpose, it was set that way, as the arena had four entrances. Specifically made for each King and his army. The skies were stormy, the clouds darkened, even Mother Nature knew that today was a tragic day.

"Thank you for everything" Elizaveta thanked the Green Royals, and she hugged their kids. Peter, Wendy and Erland. "I hope we see eachother soon, on good terms, remember send the signal when you're in trouble" Liz said with a smile. As she mounted her horse and rode off to meet her King.

Mathias nodded, knowing very well what she meant by those words. "See ya soon Queenie, and on good terms" he told her. The Danish Man, wore a light green waistcoat, white buttoned up shirt, underneath the waist coat. Over that he wore a light green coat. His trousers were a dark green color, as they were held up by a creamy yellow belt. They were matched with brown high kneed boots. His weapon, a big axe. Who's blade shined in the presence of the dim sunlight. That was the first Green Rooks war outfit,

The green King Berwald wore a light green coat that looked a lot more like a cape, over a very nice majestic outfit. Dark green pants, a light green shirt, joined with long dark brown boots. He wore several layers of clothes, that seemed like they were made of silk, but in reality they were his armor. The King also wore leather gloves, as well as his golden crown.

The Green Queen Tino wore his queen crown that glowed like Gold upon his head. He wore a light green coat/cape that was short and small. It looked fuzzy and comfortable, the Queen wore. Light green shirt that matched his light green gloves, that were outlined by a dark green fluff. His attire seemed very much for the cold, and the Finnish man looked very much cute. Weapon- a sacred sword blessed by the fires of Dragon breath

First Knight Emil, wore shorts, knee high socks, dark brown shoes. His attire looked more Lolita, he wore layers of clothes that were lightweight and would let him fight better. He had his puffin on one of his shoulders, as on his waist were strapped two swords.

First Bishop Lukas, he wore long light green pants, ankle high boots, a dark green coat with a tailcoat, upon his head was a hat, that proved his status as First Bishop. It made him noticeable that he was the main bishop. His weapon, a long Wooden Staff with magic In it.

The Green 2nd ranking Bishop, Knight and Rook wore almost the same attire but rather more to their cultural taste. Second Green Bishop Gupta Muhammad Hassan (Egypt) wore more covered up clothing, like his culture required it. Second Green Knight Heracles Karpusi (Greece) wore less clothing, he wore a white shirt, with dark green pants joined with some ankle high brown boots. Second Rook Michelangelo Sebastian Romeo Vargas (seborga) and for shorter his name is Sebastian. He wore a buttoned up Green shirt with Light green pants, knee high brown boots and held a sword as his weapon. The assassins; Inn Yong Soo (Korea), Aurel Popescu (Moldova), Carlos Machado (Cuba), they wore less layers of clothing and it seemed a lot more like normal attire. Just a a shirt and pants, and maybe a coat. The assassins were mostly with knives, blades, and arrows. The two Horsemen, Jett Kirkland (Australia) and Alexander Balakov (Bulgaria) wore a layer of clothes over their original outfits. Since they were more likely to be attacked in the chest. Their horses were propped with armor and deadly weapons in case of needed reinforcements.

First rank pieces wore more layers of clothes, since they represented the King and Queen more than the Second rank pieces. Second Rank pieces were usually known to die first, before First Rank pieces But nonetheless, The King was in charge of how to handle his army and how to attack. Mathias turned to look at Sebastian (Seborga),

"You ready for this?" Mathias asked with a wide smile, trying to make the Italian feel okay.

"No" Sebastian answered. Mathias laughed and patted the Italian on the back,

"Don't worry! I gotcha!" Mathias said as he stood Infront of the army. "ARE YOU READY FOR WAR MEN!" Mathias yelled with enthusiasm as the men began to cheer and yell. On the Danish mans shoulder was his Phoenix, clary. Sebastian smiled despite his fear. The men's cheering of the regular army made things better.

"You will face enemies in that arena!" Yelled Mathias, "I am not telling you winning is easy! But listen to me! And listen to me well! When I command you to attack! You will! And if I send my beautiful Clary here to stop you, you will!" The soldiers began to quiet down to listen.

"Sir!" Someone yelled, it was a regular archer, "when will the war begin?"

"In two hours, at max!" Mathias replied, "but I will tell you this, my men. This war will be different from any war, you have ever heard of. This war will determine who rules!" The Danish man yelled. He was discretely telling them of the unexpected without firing up A rebellion in his own army.

"We fight for what my men!?" Mathias yelled, as soldiers began to cheer.

" _For Green! For the King! For Our Home_! _For Nature and Magic_!" They chanted out, cheering. They were The Green Kingdom, the Kindest Kingdom.

Mathias could feel the atmosphere begin to change. Men were eager for war, they were eager to win. They were thirsty for blood. Many men of Green, knew King Berwald was strong and different from previous green Kings. The Green Kingdoms people were eager for new reign, for new magical restoration and best of all Triumph.

* * *

Meanwhile, The rest that were not part of the Green Kingdom had to figure out how to enter the arena with their kingdoms...or not.

"My king doesn't want to see me" Eduard stated as He noticed that they were getting closer to the arena. Natalya was on the same horse as he, unicorn Celia.

"What did you do? Brother wouldn't want to banish you because of nothing" Natalya said as Eduard sighed.

"I talked about his past, and you know how he gets when he's angered...so he kicked me out. So I told him I would betray him for his sake...he got angrier..." Eduard answered. "Hey! Miss Elizaveta! How will you sneak Arthur and I in there?"

"First let me change into my war gear" Liz yelled out as she saw her Kingdoms Tents outside of the arena. As they got closer she managed to see many soldiers who either hated her or admired her.

"Queen Elizaveta!" A soldier yelled out as he rushed to her. He was young, around 20. "I heard you were exiled..people were calling you a coward and traitor! But I knew it couldn't have been right" he told her as his brown eyes held admiration. Clearly from the way he stood, he was an archer. The Queen unmounted her horse and smiled at the young soldier,

"What's your name?"

"M-my name is Jackson...but they call me Jacky" he said with a shy smile as he turned to look at his buddies in the back. They weren't even trying to approach the Queen. Elizaveta smiled at the young blue soldier, Jackson.

"Well Jacky, I will gladly fight along your side, today" she told him as his eyes roamed the people she had brought.

"The Royal Knights! You brought them here? I thought the first Rank, sir Roderich was dead!" Jackson informed as he looked at Gilbert and Roderich with disbelief.

"They're alive, and well." Liz informed, "where is My King?" She asked him politely as Jackson pointed to a very big tent.

"In there, your Highness...I don't think you should enter..noble generals are discussing-"

"They have no right to discuss war plans when they aren't The Knights of our Blue kingdom," Elizaveta said strictly. "I am no coward, and I won't run away. But Thank you Jackson for trusting me" she told him with a kind smile that made him blush a little. Elizaveta signaled for Her two Blue Knights to walk with her, until they got into the tent.

"Your Queen isn't here! She's a coward King Feleciano! And your Knights! They aren't around! Who will command the armies?! The First Bishop Kiku cannot control armies, he wasn't trained for that. And your Rook Ludwig, he wasn't made for that either!" A noble argued. Elizaveta entered the tent without hesitation. She walked in with a proud aura, as if no one could possibly insult her and get away with it.

"I heard enough" Liz stated in a proud strong tone. "I am here. I am no coward, I brought my Two Knights as well. Roderich and Gilbert" she informed as The Two Blue Knights entered. "I have also brought all the ex-hostages that The Board took"

" _You_!" A noble yelled with hatred in his eyes. "How dare you come back and bring enemies! Damn filthy Trai-" before he could finish. There were two swords at his neck. Roderichs sword and Gilberts sword.

"Speak one more word against me, and I will kill you. Right here and now" Liz stated as her green eyes sparked with passion and determination. The noble gulped and glared at her. "They are not enemies, they are friends. You dare speak of me as being unplanned and holding no strategy. I am a Queen, I _know_ , but I am also faithful to My kingdom and King. Don't insult me, because I could easily kill you" she stated as she nodded at the boys, and they slowly put their swords down. "Now _leave_. I don't want to see your face here." She growled. The noble man glared and huffed out of there.

"Liz! That was scary!" Feli said as he turned to her and hugged her. Elizaveta hugged him tightly.

"I know, Feli. But I'm here and back, I'll protect you just like I promised"

"Liz! Alfred declared war on us!" Feli informed her with a worried look but Elizaveta only smiled at him. Trying to soothe him.

"I know. I heard, but don't worry. I'll take care of it"

"Oh! Roderich!" Feli yelled as he jumped onto Roderich and hugged him tightly, "I missed you! Are you okay?"

Roderich laughed delightedly and smiled at the young Italian, "I am alright, Feleciano."

"Who were you talking about enemies? Friends?" Feli asked as Elizaveta smiled once more. She opened the tent doors, leading Feli towards the rebel group.

"I brought back Ned, Laura, Louise as well as Black Bishop Eduard and Black Knight Natalya, and Orange Knight Arthur" Elizaveta informed. Feleciano looked confused but then he smiled.

"I'm so glad we have allies! Wait..so you...were actually _rebelling_?" Feli asked Liz as she laughed nervously.

"Kinda" she mumbled, "well..I better get changed into my outfit for war, as well as all of you." She said as she looked at her Blue Pieces. Eduard and Natalya looked at eachother and their clothes.

"I actually..didn't bring you clothes, I'm sorry Princess Natalya" Eduard apologized. Natalya sighed,

"Oh! I have a perfect spell for that!" Elizaveta squealed. "Arthur! Natalya, come with me. I have a lot of spare clothing, we will just adjust it and change the color. Easy!" The Blue Queen said as she took black Knight Natalya to a private dressing tent.

10minutes passed as everyone got dressed into their war outfits, who knew that going to war meant looking good.

Natalya came out first before Elizaveta. The Black Knight wore a tight fitted black corset attached with a small black skirt, that had white ruffles on the bottom. She had short sleeves, that made her look cute. She wore high heels, that had Blades attached to the sides of it. Her weapon was a mix of a spear and an axe. Her hair was down, laced with a white and black ribbon.

Queen Elizaveta came out, wearing a black and blue tight corset, that adjoined with a short black skirt, blue ruffles on the bottoms. In the front, her dress was short but in the back it got longer. She wore long black gloves. Her blue crown, that had a blue veil upon it as well. Her hair was long and loose, the Blue Queen wore black heels and some dark blue- black leggings.

The two Blue Knights were already out. As their eyes fell upon their Queen, they couldn't help but stare. She was truly gorgeous.

First Blue Knight Roderich, wore black pants with certain blue designs to it. He wore knee high black boots. A dark blue coat, as well as black armor. Upon his head he had to wear a helmet, that was rather weirdly shaped and he very much disliked it. He wore glasses and his weapon a fencing sharp sword.

Second Blue Knight Gilbert wore black pants. Knee high black boots. A dark blue buttoned up shirt, a dark blue belt that held two swords upon it. And upon his head, was a little yellow bird. The Prussian Looked rather attractive in that attire. His red eyes shine more as it was a different color from anything he wore. He didn't wear much armor as he was second rank, and was expected to be die easier.

"You look..." Gilbert began saying as his red eyes looked at the Blue Queen with admiration.

" _Beautiful_ " Roderich finished for him, the two Knights were very much entranced by The Queen.

Arthur also came out of the dressing room, wearing white pants, white knee high boots, a white silvery armor. An orange cape, a white helmet with almost orange antlers coming out of it. His weapon a silver sword, with blue details upon the swords hold. "Why am I wearing antlers?" Arthur asked as Elizaveta laughed.

"Cause...ya look cute" she told him with a laugh. Arthur blushed in embarrassment. Everyone began to rile up, as Feleciano came by, his First Rook Ludiwg at his right, and on his left First bishop Kiku. Feleciano wore a blue and black tux followed by a black cape with blue designs, he wore his crown proudly as well as held a kingly scepter. Ludwig was shirtless, but upon his body were marks of Blue that would give him far more power. He wore dark blue shorts, as well as bandages upon his mouth and legs, with knee high black boots. He wore dark leather gloves, that were chained to two swords that levitated around Ludwig, showing his ranking as First Rook. Kiku wore a dark blue and black Kimono, a small black and blue hat upon his head, as well as a rock Japanese dragon by his side. On Kiku's hand there were many pieces of paper, that held together like a fan, but they held incantations. On another hand of the Japanese man, he held a blue long spear-scepter that would reinforce his magical powers.

Second Blue Ranking pieces such as bishop Louise (Luxembourg) wore a black waist coat, dark blue buttoned up shirt with rolled up sleeves. Black pants, knee high boots and he held a Dark blue staff. His attire was simpler than The First Bishop.

second Blue rook Ned (Netherlands) wore black pants, black shoes, dark blue coat, a dark blue shirt, upon his lips he had a cigarette. He wore chained around his waist that held on to two special blades.

The Blue assassin Pawns, Laura (Belgium), Lily Zwingli (Liechtenstein) and Basch Zwingli (Switzerland) wore regular light attire. Laura and Lily wore dark blue dresses with light blue designs on the dresses. Laura had blades upon her belt and even in her shoes, while lily had a band wrapped across her upper body that held any type of weapon she desired to conjure. Basch wore black pants, ankle high boots, a dark blue shirt and his weapon of choice a typical sword.

The Blue Horsemens, Antonio (Spain) and Lovino (Romano) wore dark black pants, with light blue decorations to it. Dark black armor, that was rather lightweight and stuck to their bodies to it seemed like a normal vest as such and their weapons were their well trained war horses and swords.

As the King walked over to his Queen. Every soldier seemed to stare at Feleciano Ashe smiled politely and kindly to everyone. The atmosphere got quiet...

"I know...you all are eager for the games" Feli spoke as many soldiers nodded their heads and began whispering.

"But today! Today is the day that will determine who will be the true Ruler of these days!" Feli yelled with enthusiasm as soldiers began to cheer in happiness.

"What do we fight for!?" Feli yelled, he was King after all, and being outspoken had to be learned through the years.

" _FOR BLUE! FOR KING! FOR US!_!" They cheered as the soldiers were riled up,and they continued to Chant. As they chanted, thunder was heard from the skies, even the sky seemed to cry out loud.

Suddenly the doors to the arena began to open...the rocky entrances began to open, to let Each King enter...and so, **The Games Begin.**


	26. Chapter 26

**((I try to update as much as I can, since sometimes...my ideas like to screw up and crash and fall and just BOOM! I get writers block..and that can lead me to weeks without writing which I don't like. I'm the type or writer who makes things up as I go, I don't like planning too much since I know my target (the end) and I try to just make things happy. Of course...not everything can be happy. But as I said, I try, so don't hate me if I don't update immediately. Today I don't think I'll be able to update twice.))**

* * *

The arena was separated into different types of terrains. Orange had forests, as they were more of a fire type of kingdom, while Black was located farther up in types of mountains, closer to the air. Blue had a waterfall near them, as they were more for Water, and Green was in rocky areas, for earth. Every soldier of the army seemed rather mesmerized by the arena, it was pretty and rather an exotic beauty to see such different sceneries and environments in one place. The safe zone of each Kingdom, and their army were closer to whatever natural element they were given. Blue was closer to the waterfall, so They set camp by the river. There were forests around but also a pathway that lead them to the middle of the arena.

"I don't trust these forests" Arthur mumbled as Elizaveta nodded. "And where the Hell are The Gods, or at least that bloody Bastard of The Board?" Arthur asked as The Blue Queen shrugged,

"Oh! Jackson! Could you put the Kings tent above where the waterfall starts? Yeah! In there, just we need a better look from above" Liz requested as soon her soldiers were putting the tent up by a ledge. It looked very sturdy, and was farther up. It almost seemed like they were purposely in a bowl, the mountains making that shape. Elizaveta turned to Arthur and handed him an apple

"Battle starts when he says so...it's always like that" she told him, as the Blue Queen walked over to more soldiers. Ordering them where to put things.

Arthur walked over to where They had placed the Kings tent, the Brit looked from the tent that the arena was rather beautiful. The waterfall flowed into a river that flowed into the four different kingdoms territories. Indeed a wonderful view...but even in the arena, it would behold Death. The forests were not too dense which was great, as Archers could possibly arch from a higher point to attack, but that would not be good as The Black were known for their 'savage' and 'barbaric' tactics.

Natalya calmly walked up the rocky terrain, as she met Arthur, "you're also checking the terrain?" She asked him as Arthur nodded. She pointed at the Black Kingdoms territory,

"Knowing my brother, he will attack not only from the Earth but from the sky, you see he has a cliff. Meaning he can see just like we do, so he can send archers to shoot form there" she said.

"For Orange, they are in dense forest, and dry grass...a weird combination. But, knowing Alfred, he will want to capture as many enemy soldiers and trap them in. So he can kill them at once, so using the dry grass will come in great help, it will help burn the victims" Arthur informed as Natalya nodded. She had never thought before that she would be helping the enemy, nor had she imagined she'd be trying to act kind.

"And what about green?" A voice asked behind them. Gilbert was leaning back on the mountainous rock. "Cmon, help out an awesome friend"

"Green wont attack" Elizaveta stated as she was walking up the rocky terrain, despite her heels, she was quite the hard worker. "But, in any case...we have to know" she said as Natalya pointed towards their terrain.

"They're in Rocky Mountain, so I would suggest booby traps, archers, more magic than any of us. But magic comes at a cost, their magic users, wizards and warlocks will be tired after the first rounds." Natalya informed as Elizaveta nodded.

"And...what do you think about the middle part of the arena?" Liz asked as they all turned to look at it. It was just flat land, vast flat land, with a river crossing in between it. "What is that? Why is it flat?"

"Because, _Miss_ _Queen_. That flat land is the Main game.' Gilbert spoke in a different tone. Elizaveta turned to her knight. "Oh, yeah, Deuce here. Just borrowing Gil here to speak. I can't enter yet, there's a force field preventing me"

"So when the Hell do we know you all come in?" Arthur asked,

"When the land gets darker, and the rain falls" deuce said through Gilberts mouth. "Trust me Miss Queen, we will meet at those flat lands. That's where we always meet. But other than that, you and I have a deal" he said as Gilbert came back to normal.

"Gil? You back?" Liz asked. He blinked many times and nodded.

"You know it feels weird being used as a messenger" he commented as Liz laughed. Arthur looked back at the arena and sighed,

"I'm sorry you miss Alfred" Liz said as Arthur began to blush

"I-it's not him! I just...I promised him I would be at his side during the Games, and look at me" the Brit muttered as Liz smiled at him.

"Well, once the games start, you can go to him. Bring him back to sanity. Eduard and Natalya will go back to Black. But remember. Prevent the Kings from meeting" Liz said in a string voice as they all nodded.

"And what if one of us dies in the process?" Natalya asked,

"Let's not speak of that yet" Liz said as she looked sad, "but also remember if Green is in trouble, mathias will send his Pheonix out. We can't let any King die,"

"And where does the time loop come in?" Arthur asked, Elizaveta shrugged,

"No clue. But I guess we will figure it out today" she said as Feleciano began to walk towards them. "Hey Feli,"

"Hi Liz, I'm sad! there's no pasta!" He whined, "but when do these games start? Roderich already settled where the archers will be, as well as some foot soldiers." Feli said as Ludwig was behind him. The Blue German Rook couldn't speak because of the bandages upon his mouth but he only nodded and shook his head.

"And where has Roderich placed them?" Elizaveta asked when she was surprised by a hug from behind. She knew who's warm hands were grabbing her waist.

"I placed them in the trees" Roderich said quietly in her ear. Elizaveta smiled, and giggled as he placed a kiss on her cheek, "but, most of our foot soldiers will be attacking Orange, and of course...Black if needed"

"And what about our pawn assassins and horsemen?" Gilbert asked as he ignore the sickly lovebirds.

"I wasn't sure, so I came to discuss with you" Roderich said as he turned to Feli. Feleciano began to think but he sighed. He so much hated being King at this moment.

"When the time comes, we have to send them." Feli said as Liz seemed to tense at those words. "I know we don't want to, but assassins and horsemen are the first pieces to go,"

"The question is who do we send them to attack and where?" Natalya spoke as she turned her icy eyes to look at the pieces near the waterfall, "and specifically...do they kill? Or help?"

Elizaveta turned to look at Feli, "...we help."

The Italian nodded and smiled, supporting her decision.

"Excuse me! Sorry my fellow pieces! And pawns!" Liz announced, as everyone stopped. "This specifically goes out to the pieces of the Royal family! Your orders are to help the enemy Royal pieces. If you have questions, refer to me, right now, and privately" she announced as soldiers began to whisper,

"My queen! Why will we help the enemy?" A soldier yelled out,

"Because we are actually rebelling against the Games! Your mission is to protect Our King, and if you can...protect _another_ king. Aren't you tired of having to sacrifice your lives, your children's lives and friends lives for a Game that A _WANNABE_ GOD wants us to play?!" She yelled out, the soldiers began nodding, "and if you're not! Then I am sorry, you believe your life to be meaningless, but I pray and hope that we can end these games!"

"But that goes against everything we have learned to fight for!" An archer yelled out

"Then I ask you, I beg you to _ask_ yourselves, is sacrificing innocent lives worth killing so many other innocent people who only aspire to live and just get through these games? Do any of you really want to fight in these games?" Elizaveta asked as many soldiers began to slowly shake their heads.

"What's your name?" Elizaveta asked as she pointed a random Warlock

"G-Geoffrey...y-your Grace"

"Geoffrey. Do you have a wife...or husband? Or even kids?" He began to blush at her sudden questions.

"I-I have a husband with a young daughter...but he isn't here because he is taking care of her. I was...forced into the army by The Lord of our Land" he said quietly as Elizaveta nodded in understandment.

"I'm sorry you were pressure into getting in this army by those filthy Nobles of our Kingdom, but I promise you that I will do my very best to lead many of you back home, to end these Games! So please! I beg you! I implore you, to think about this. Do help a needed enemy, and if not...then your last option is killing them. But if you can knock them out, then you will save them! But I leave the option to you, my men" Elizaveta said as she bowed politely and retreated into the Kings tent. Following her were the quiet rebels,

Once inside, Elizaveta felt her body relax. She had been unconsciously trembling.

"That was incredibly brave!" Gil said with a smile, as he patted Liz. Roderich kissed his beloved's forehead.

"You were wonderful, my love"'

"Thank you. I just...needed to express how I wished we could end these games" Elizaveta said as she smiled. Feleciano hugged the young Queen. When suddenly a loud voice was booming in the sky,

" _Hello_!" The voice greeted, it was mischievous and playful. "I hope all of you like your little playgrounds! As you all know, today is the Chess Games!" The Board spoke from the skies as the clouds got grayer, "orange. Your move, first" and with that, a loud thunderous roar was heard form the skies, as a signal that the games Had Officially Begun.

Roderich and Gilbert immediately moved out of the Tent, going down to the army. Beginning to command men to hide and do as told,

"Warlocks! You cover the men in the trees! Archers! From the cliffs!" Roderich ordered as Gilbert tossed the Austrian a sword. Roderich caught the sword. The Prussian and Austrian were indeed a good duo.

"I guess this is where we separate, Queen Elizaveta" Arthur said as he lightly bowed his head to her, grabbing his helmet he began to rush to a horse. Natalya curtsied lightly and rushed down to Eduard, as they began to disperse to go to their own Territories.

Elizaveta watched from a distance as Eduard, Natalya and Arthur dispersed.

"Queen Elizaveta!" A soldier yelled from down below, that caused The Blue Queen to snap back to reality.

"Yes?" She asked as she began to walk down to the flat land, the young soldier, Jackson smiled at her as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. " _Oh_?"

"If I may have your blessing before my first battle, it would be a great good lucky charm" Jackson said as his brown eyes looked at her with admiration. Elizaveta smiled at the young man and nodded,

"You have my blessing" she told him as she smiled at him. He blushed a little and smiled, slowly letting go of her hand. "Stay safe!" She yelled at him as he was a good distance into the woods.

* * *

Eduard and Natalya rode unicorn Celia into the arena, noticing many traps in the ground as well as Men always clashing their swords against eachother to fight. As Eduard rushed Celia to run faster, Natalya held on tightly, as many Enemy soldiers tried to reach out to them and knock them from their horse. As the two Black Pieces reached the borders into Black Territory, They were knocked down by a very strong force. A dark force.

Black Horsemen Pawns. Sadik Adnan (turkey) and Feliks (Poland). They were guarding the border. They rode their horses towards Eduard and Natalya, holding their swords at them.

"Identify yourself." Sadik said in a cruel tone. Feliks on the other hand seemed rather pleased to see the two Black Pieces.

"I think we know who they are, Sadik" Feliks said as he used a sassy tone. Sadik rolled his eyes, and kept his sword up high,

"You know warlocks can use appearance magic, so they can change the way they look"

"I don't think that's possible, where would they get the right clothes? And with such a good style" Feliks said with a smile as he was checking out Both Natalya and Eduard, "it's _cute_ "

" _Identify_." Sadik stated again, ignoring the polish man.

"Eduard Von Bock, Black Bishop of Black King Ivan Barginsky" Eduard introduced himself

"Natalya Arlovskaya, Black Knight and Princess of The Black Kingdom. Sister to the Black King, Ivan Braginsky" she said as Sadik narrowed his eyes.

"We can't let you pass" he sternly spoke as Eduard made a face of disbelief. "King Ivan is not in the best mood right now, he doesn't want to be disturbed" Sadik informed as Natalya slapped Celia's side and ushered the unicorn to trespass. "Oi! Stop!" Sadik yelled as he swung his sword at them.

"Natalya! You're going to get us killed!" Eduard yelled as Natalya took the reins and rushed unicorn Celia towards the safe zone.

"We need to see Brother and tell him" she replied sternly as she ushered Celia to move faster, but suddenly the two Runaway pieces were pulled back by a rope that was thrown at them. Natalya and Eduard fell off Celia, as they were approached by Fausto Estevan (Portugal). He was Second Black Bishop, and his magic was exceptional.

"Runaways huh?" Fausto asked as he descended from the mountains path. Behind him was Toris (Lithuania). "Sorry, but _senhor_ _Ivan_ doesn't want to see anyone" he said in a Portuguese accent.

"We need to speak to him!" Natalya ordered, as her icy eyes glared at Fausto. Toris seemed to panic,

"Can't we make an exception? I'm sure Lord Ivan would like to see-" Toris began saying when Fausto glared.

"Orders are orders. He doesn't want to speak with anyone, not even Queen Katyusha. He also ordered us to kill anything that passes those borders" Fausto said as he pointed his Bishop scepter at them, it was more of a spear. The Portuguese man cut off the rope but didn't offer to help Natalya or Eduard. The Black Knight stood up by herself as she reached for her spear.

"I _need_ to see my Brother." She stated as Fausto glared at her.

"And he said _no_ " Fausto retorted back. Natalya pointed her spear at Fausto, "no." He replied once more as Natalya pushed it towards his face, and he dodged. Toris began to panic.

"Please! Please no fighting!" Toris insisted as Fausto rolled his eyes,

"This is war. Princess Natalya. Meaning we do as _The_ _King_ says"

"And I am his sister!" Natalya replied back as she held her spear, "I have the right to see him! Hasn't he been worried about me?"

"He has, but he will be angry if you see him the way he is" Fausto replied as he began to walk up towards the Kings tent that sat upon a cliff edge. Natalya walked quickly after him. The Black Knight rushed to The Kings tent. Fausto placed a force field around the tent, preventing her from entering, "like I said, no"

"I'm not asking you for damn permission! I need to see my Brother!" Natalya yelled as she banged against the force field. She used her spear to hit it as well, not bending the forcefield.

"How much damn noise!" Ivan yelled as he came out, only to meet his sisters face. Ivans eyes went wide, "Fausto! Let it down now" Ivan ordered as Fausto mumbled something under his breath and dropped the field. Ivan rushed to his sister and hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not, I was beaten badly. But I'm here Brother!" Natalya said with a small smile as her icy eyes were kind as they gazed upon the Russian king. "And sister?" She asked as she looked around only to see Ivans eyes cloud. "What.. _happened_ to sister?" Natalya asked as she noticed the smell of vodka coming from Ivan.

"She's..busy.." Ivan mumbled as he avoided Natalya's face.

"What do you mean?" Natalya asked as Fausto answered her.

"She's in the middle of a ritual, she's going to bring out the complete darkness from herself, to win the games" Fausto answered as Natalya was quiet for moments. It took her a while to understand that such a ritual would take a while but worst of all, it would take Katyusha's kind nature away.

"Brother?! You allowed her?!" Natalya yelled at him as Ivan pressed his temples, achingly.

"Don't shout...my head hurts. Da."

"We need to stop her! She is kind, and the darkness will consume her! The way they did with you! She will be scarred for life!" Natalya protested as Ivan shushed his sister.

"Natalya...please consider, the triumph, and at the cost of so very little lives-"

"You mean three _entire_ kingdoms?!" Natalya yelled at Ivan as he shushed her once more. "No! _Listen_! You can't fight the Kings, and only Kings can Fight Kings, for the real triumph, a king must kill a King...you can't do that Big brother" Natalya informed.

"You're extremely talkative today, are you okay? You usually do as I say-"

"I have a heart too, big brother! I love you so very much and would die for you, but I will not stand here and see my family fall apart!" Natalya protested as Ivan immediately grabbed her by her arms. Holding her tightly.

"Shut it." Ivan said in a strict voice as his ice turned deadly, "we are not falling apart. We are _fine_."

"You sound like Papa" Natalya replied as Ivans eyes went wide with shock, he hated his father with all his heart, and hearing that was a low blow to him. The Russian king felt his anger build up, and with the vodka he had consumed it was worse. Ivan pushed his sister back, against the rocky wall. She could feel sharp rocks against her skin but she bit back any pain.

" _Never_. Compare me to _him_. Natalya. Da."

"Then _listen_ " Natalya replied with a stern voice. Eduard began to feel fear, because he had never seen Ivan ever hurt his sisters. Not even once, not while he was drunk or when he would wake up from a drunk slumber...he always protected his sisters.

"You can not fight The Kings-"

"Natalya Arlovskaya." Ivan said sternly as he had cornered her against the wall, "you are my sister, yes. Not by full blood, but know what your fighting for. We are fighting for victory. I have dispatched my only Knight when that is also your job, don't tell me I am a coward when you. yourself. Are running away from duty" Ivan said sternly, his purple eyes icy. Natalya didn't even flinch at her brothers words, despite they hurt her. The Black Knight pushed her brother off of her.

"You are a coward yourself. Letting Sister Katyusha sacrifice herself for you"

"For us" Ivan corrected,

"Sir...please listen" Eduard insisted as Ivan glared at him

"Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see you?!" Ivan barked at Eduard. "Dispose of him!" He ordered as Natalya immediately got into a fighting stance, Infront of Eduard.

"You touch him. And you're a goner" she challenged, "brother...I am not rebelling for no reason, but because it's for your safety"

" _My_ safety?" Ivan asked with a laugh of disbelief, "I am The Black King. I am the Strongest King! I can kill anyone"

"Then...why not kill me?" Natalya asked in a challenging voice, "you hate traitors, I know. So I am one, why not-"

"Dispose of them," Ivan ordered, his voice a simple sentence, so unemotional. His eyes didn't look at his sister but rather at the ground. Eduard's face paled. Ivan could feel his words ring in his ears...and it hurt him, because he never thought he would turn into such a monster.

"But sir!"

"No one needs a disobedient Piece" Ivan said, as if he was telling himself that. His icy eyes looked hurt as he turned his back on Natalya and Eduard. "I'm sorry..Nati" he said quietly as he retreated into his tent. Natalya clenched her hands upon her spear,

" _Run_ " she told Eduard as she jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground. Very gracefully. Eduard on the other hand, had landed ungracefully. The two mounted Celia as soon as possible, when they heard The rest coming after them. Natalya ushered the unicorn into the direction of the woods as fast as possible, as Eduard began to use magic to avoid being hit by any arrows form Sadik or Feliks. As for Fausto, he couldn't leave the king unprotected.

* * *

The skies were getting gloomier, as the battle progressed.

Arthur had mounted his horse and was riding towards Orange. He was a good distance away before he was stopped. Black foot soldiers were crossing in his path, and worst of all, just jumping out of the trees. Arthur took out his sword and began fighting off men, from the top of his horse.

"Im sorry for the unpleasant welcome" a woman voice spoke, her accent a bit French, Lou Canella (Monaco) " pleased to meet you, Sir Arthur" she greeted with a kind smile. Arthur looked upon the Black Knight, noticing that on her back, there was a sword strapped to her, to her side there was another one, and on her leg there was a dagger. She wore a corset, with a knee high black dress with white ruffles at the bottoms, short black heels. Glasses and a black bow in her hair, This woman was more of an assassin than a Knight. Behind her were more men, Black soldiers.

Arthur looked around him, noticing he was surrounded.

"I thought he was dead" a Latvian boy spoke from behind her, he walked over to her. He was A second Rank Black Rook. He looked around 18? He was quite small and wore a rather elegant attire. All black and silver buttons. He held no weapon. Lou Canella smiled at the boy and nodded,

"So, rumor went around I was dead?"

"As well as everyone who was taken" Lou informed, "Ravis, shall I do the pleasures or you?" She asked sweetly as Ravis (Latvia) seemed timid. "Okay, I'll do it. Men. Arrows up" she said as she snapped her fingers. Arthur felt a mild respect for this woman, she was not uncoordinated and definitely interesting. Arthur felt his heart beat faster, finally noticing he was as good as a dead man.

" _Duck_!" A familiar voice yelled out, as Arthur ducked, when suddenly a smoke bomb exploded near him. Suddenly Arthur felt an arm take him forcefully. "Artie." The familiar voice said, his older brother Scott. Arthur let himself be leaded away as Scott pulled Arthur behind trees.

The Scottish man smiled as he looked at his younger brother.

"Thought you were bloody dead wee brother!"

"How'd ya find me?" Arthur asked his older brother as Scott smiled.

"Kirkland sense!"

"Stop it you prick, I'm serious "

"I was actually scoping this territory for the sake of Our kingdom. Alfred has gone insane, and Yao is the one commanding right now, as Alfred wants to stomp over to Black Territory and just kill him. I don't understand what happened. He just changed form night to day." Scott informed as Arthur nodded. "Then I saw you, and I had to save my little brothers arse" he said as he ruffled his brothers hair

"You selfish prick!"

"Alistair and Dylan were worried like hell" Scott informed as he looked distant for a moment, "they're at Green, attacking. As for me, I'm on my own"

"You arse! That's a bad idea!" Arthur whispered viciously as Scott looked from the edge of the tree.

"They're still here. Okay, so here's the plan...I run west and distract them as you run east. You keep going that way and will meet the stream alrighty? Then continue the stream upwards and you will get to our territory"

"What's west?" Arthur asked worried as Scott didn't speak, "Scott?"

"Nothing...there's nothing there but Green territory" Scott said in a serious tone. Arthur shook his head.

"No. You're not going to bloody sacrifice yourself for me-"'

"I made a promise to mum when she died that I'd take care of all of you, including aunts kids." Scott said as he sighed and leaned against the tree. Closing his eyes, getting ready for the questions that Arthur surely had

"Aunt? Mom was an only child-"

"No. Aunt died during some games..and her kids, Jett and Wendy were given away. I learned about them when I was just a lass, But by then Jett was your age, 15?, and living in green with Wendy. She was adopted by The Green King and Queen of the castle. Jett doesn't even remember his childhood or Wendy. They were separated at a young age."

"So...we have...family?" Arthur asked, as Scott sighed. He began taking out smoke bombs.

"We also had a younger brother, Peter. Peter Kirkland...mum died giving birth to him.."

"I thought she died of an illness"

"She was...it was her life or the babies, and she chose the kid. I check up on Peter whenever I can, but...I know for sure the kids alright, I haven't told anyone this not even Allistair and Dylan" he said in a rush

"Why are you telling me this _now_?"

"Because...I'm pretty damn sure I'm going to die, now _run_!" Scott yelled as he pushed Arthur, Scott came out of his hiding spot. "Oi! You Pricks!" Scott yelled as he threw more smoke bombs at them, beginning to run off into another part of the dense woods. Arthur felt his heart drop as he began to run, when he suddenly heard a blood curdling scream. The Brit continued to run as he felt tears begin to flow down his face. He had underestimated his Older brother all that time.


	27. Chapter 27

"Dispatch the assassins and horsemen" Elizaveta ordered as Laura nodded, the Belgian girl turned to her fellow assassins and began to move into the forests. Elizaveta and Feleciano began checking all strategies, and what King Alfred was doing.

From the distance, one could see the waves of men attacking eachother. The two different colors clashing harshly. The sounds of swords, cannons and arrows being show from a distance. Screams and war cries. The sky was grayer, and only an hour had passed by. At least a hundred men had died, but Orange seemed to spare men. The Orange Kingdom had separated their men into four different groups. So they could more easily attack Each kingdom.

Elizaveta's eyes roamed through the arena as they fell upon the great fire that burned from a distant.. The orange Bishops were out.

"Feli! Orange bishops, by the eastern plains. Yes! Look! And they're heading over here" Elizaveta rushed to say as Feleciano began to tremble. "Ludwig! Ludwig!" Elizaveta cried out. But instead Kiku came in.

"Excuse me, Elizaveta-San. I will be going now" he said with a slight bow as Feleciano seemed paralyzed. This was all too real for him. His confidence had gone down severely. Ludwig came into the Kings tent,

"I know you can't speak, but stay here with Feli. I will send out the Bishops soon enough, and the Rook Ned." She informed as Ludwig nodded. Feli stared at the arena, noticing there was a strange pattern.

Orange had sent out all their pieces except the Queen Yao and King Alfred. So that meant they were only protected by normal soldiers.

"Liz." Feli spoke. "Orange _is_ _unprotected_ "

"What?" She asked as she looked at the rough sketch of the map they had made and back at the arena. Then she understood. Orange _was_ unprotected. Meaning Arthur could get to Alfred far more easier. "You're right! But if we noticed...so did Black. Why isn't King Ivan going to kill-" then she realized. Something wasn't right, King Ivan had to have something up his sleeve. Something to fulfill enough that would grant him entrance into Orange without hesitation. Enough to let him Kill The Orange King Alfred.

Suddenly thunder was heard, lightning seen and more canons fired. Rain began to fall, heavily. The middle part of the arena seemed to raise up into layers of pedestals.

Thunder clashed and suddenly, Duece appeared. His hands in his pocket, wet hair and a smirk upon his lips. He seemed to immediately disappear as another flash of lightning was seen and there Appeared Adelaide. Brownish orange hair, bright Carmel eyes, wearing her typical Orange dress. She seemed rather annoyed to be in the Games. Then she disappeared as more lightning struck.

Caleb appeared, wearing Blue Pants, white shirt, blonde hair, dark blue eyes. He looked so tired, but a smile on his face.

Then he disappeared, as the last bolt of lightning hit the earth and there appeared, weak Sophie. Trembling green eyes, her lips were made into a frown and she didn't dare look up. Then she was gone, as thunder roared from the skies.

"Hey Miss Queen, I'm here" Elizaveta heard a familiar voice say behind her, as there appeared Deuce. And besides him were Caleb and Adelaide. "With some friends of course"

"Where's Sophie?" Liz asked as the three Gods looked at eachother and back at her with no emotion.

"These are the Games. The Board keeps a watchful eye on her...we can't really contact her unless we want blood on our hands" Adelaide informed as she looked saddened for a moment but it was replaced by intense anger. Elizaveta nodded, understanding the situation. After all, The Board seemed like a psychopathic Stalker who was obsessed with Sophie, his love, who didn't love him.

"So, let me catch you up." Liz began saying as she lead them into the tent,where Feleciano was calmly drinking wine. His nerves were being soothed by the delicious wine, and a bowl full of German pastries that Ludwig had brought. "Protect the Kings is number one mission here, but from what I can see, no king has made a move to leave their safe zone. Most of Blue's pieces were dispatched and sent off to fight."

"And Gilbert?" Duece asked as he noticed Elizaveta had no Knights with her.

"In the arena. I predict he's closer to Green but orange has been blocking us from the trees, with their fire and damn archers" the Blue Queen informed irritated.

"Orange is unprotected" Adelaide stated as she looked at the map, "so, King Alfred is insane? Where is Arthur?" Adelaide asked as she looked lost for a second. Elizaveta shrugged.

"Hopefully alive" Caleb said as he sat down. "I can feel something dark lurking from those mountains" he said as he looked towards the Black Safezone. "It's...its human, but will be terrible once it is let out"

"It's darkness" Duece stated as he smelled the air. He sniffed the air, and his eyes turned darker as they turned serious. The sky turned dark, and dim, the rain almost hard to see. It seemed as though the gloomy day had turned into a dark night. "The Black King has entered the Game"

* * *

Arthur had managed to enter The Orange territory, but once he stepped into the Camp, it seemed as though he had triggered something harsh. Alfred has stomped out of a tent,

"Yao! You don't understand dude! I am going over there and killing the damn Russian!" Alfred yelled as Yao was running after the King. Alfred stopped cold, as his eyes met the precious Green ones he once loved.

"Alfred-aru! You can't-" Yao began saying when he hit Alfred's hard back and stumbled back. " _Alfred_.." He began saying when Yao looked at Arthur. Alfred was so focused on Arthur, it was like the world had stopped for both of them

"You!" Alfred yelled as he began to stomp towards Arthur. Grabbing him by his collar, "where the hell have you been? Huh?! Abandoning your Kingdom and duty!" He yelled, as Arthur looked at Alfred confused. It seemed as though the Orange King couldn't remember why Or what had taken Arthur away. The Brit could feel anger surge in him as he grabbed Alfred's wrists and stabbed his nails into them.

"You selfish prick! I almost bloody die! And this is the greeting you give me!?"

" _Greeting_?! When did you die?! You're fucking alive!" Alfred yelled back as he stared intently into Arthurs eyes. It seemed as though the American had forgotten what pain was, since Arthur's stabbing wasn't affecting him. "Youre a fucking coward!"

"Says the bloody King who couldn't protect anyone! You're destroying your bloody kingdom you twat!"

At those words, Alfred slammed Arthurs body against the wet ground, "what did you say? I'm destroying my kingdom? I am _winning_ this damn war!"

"No you're bloody not!" Arthur yelled back as he felt a pain rise up his spine. Yao began to grab Alfred, and try to pull him off but Alfred wouldn't budge. "If you were the King you always hoped you'd be, you would remember me. And love me, as much as I love you"

" _Love_? When did I _ever_ love you? I don't even remember any time you and I actually spent time together as _fags_. Which I am not," Alfred growled as his eyes looked deadly, icy and unemotional. Arthur felt his cheeks burn with anger, as well as his heart being emotional crushed.

"Get off of him! Alfred-aru!" Yao yelled as he began to punch the Americans back. But Alfred was fully focused on hating Arthur.

"I know this is not you Alfred" Arthur said quietly as Alfred seemed irritated by those words. In one switch motion he took a blade he had in his boot and held it against Arthurs neck.

"No...this isn't you."

"Then who am I? _Huh_?" Alfred asked in a deep low cruel voice. Arthur gulped.

"Stop this Alfred!-aru! You are going to kill Arthur!" Yao yelled as Alfred growled.

"That's the damn point. Now answer me, you fag"

"Alfred listen please" Arthur pleaded, knowing this could be his last chance. "You _were_ -no- _are_ the king who wishes to protect his Kingdom and be loyal to his servants. You are kind and loving and Annoying, and extremely social and loud. You're a git and you're a selfish prick, because I have loved you for so long, and you tease me, use me, and ignore me...but I am here, pleading you to come back to me, come back to us...come back to this world that you love, please...Alfred...come back" Arthur pleaded as his green eyes began to water. Alfred blinked plenty of times as he had listened to everything Arthur had to say, when suddenly...the sky turned darker. The gloomy sky had turned into a dark night, the rain still came from the sky. The thunder and lightning boomed and flashed in the skies.

Alfred looked up from Arthur. "The Black King, has made a move" Alfred said in a deadly tone, a smirk on his lips as he stood up. Leaving Arthur on the dirty ground, Arthurs attempt to bring Alfred back failed, but not enough that it resulted in his death.

* * *

The darkness enveloped the arena, anyone could see that. The Thunder and Lighting became the only light source in the dim light, not even some type of Moon or sun appeared nor the skies, everything was clouded and dark. "Light torches!" Mathias yelled, as he ordered soldiers. Green soldiers moved quickly, beginning to place tents up, seeking shelter in certain caves upon their Rocky Mountain haven.

"Where's knight Emil?" Mathias asked a soldier. The soldier shrugged, and pointed off towards the woods.

"Lukas!" Mathias yelled through the roaring rain that fell more stronger. The Norwegian walked over to his brother, using a made up umbrella, out of magic to stop the rain from wetting him, "where Emi?" Mathias asked and before Lukas could answer, a group of soldiers were retreating back into the safe haven of mountains. All panicked and afraid, some of them were limping, or carrying fellow friends who were injured.

"Sir! We were ambushed! From both sides! The west by some Orange Horsemen and from the East some Black Knight" a soldier informed as he held onto his arm, where blood was flowing. Mathias's face turned serious as he realized...Emil had to have been there.

"I'm going with you" Lukas stated before Mathias had said anything. Mathias shook his head, in protest. "I'm going and that's final"

Mathias sighed heavily and grabbed his axe, beginning to race towards the ambush. His beautiful Pheonix Clary flying behind him. Lukas following the fiery bird, as she was the only light source in the dark forest.

Emil fought bravely,trying to protect injured soldiers as they were knocked unconscious.

He slashed his sword toward as the Black Knight, Lou (Monaco) . She threw blades at the young Icelandic man, as he backflipped and moved out of the way. Lou smirked and took out her own sword,

"Ravis!" She yelled as The Latvian boy got down on one knee and placed his hands Infront of him, on the ground.

" _zemestrīce_ " he ordered, in Latvian as the earth quaked underneath them. Lou moved easily through the quaking earth, but Emil found his world shaken. The Black Female Knight charged at him, as she lunged forward and tried to plunge the sword into his chest but Emil threw himself back, landing on the ground. The earth suddenly stopped quake, as the Icelandic boy saw Lou hesitate to attack him. Emil looked at where she was looking, Mathias held an axe to Ravis's neck.

"Get away from my brother, or _this_ _one_ gets it" Mathias said in a dark tone as his blue eyes held no kindness and no hesitation. All the soldiers they had around them, were on the ground, knocked out. Lou bit her lip in irritation as she put her sword down. Emil picked himself up and slowly walked over to his brothers, noticing Lou was glaring at them.

"Just let him go" Lou said as she looked at Mathias with hatred. This was war and she understood how things worked, but that was a harsh way to get leverage. "And take your injured."

Mathias gave her a sly smile as he pushed Ravis towards her. The Latvian fell on the ground, on his knees Infront of Lou. Mathias looked at the injure,d noticing some were long gone dead, when there was a strange color in between the Black and Green soldiers body. Orange.

Mathias walked over and with his axe, turned the body over. Only to look into a Scottish mans injured face, blood flowing down his face. He was knocked out, but his back had a harsh cut, rather deep.

"We are taking this one too" Mathias ordered as He grabbed Scott and threw him over his shoulder. Lou and Ravis merely watched as The Nordic brothers took away their soldiers, and an enemy.

After walking a good distance away, Emil looked at his brother confused, "why take an Orange?" Emil asked as Mathias smiled at his little brother.

"This one...is actually a family friend, kiddo. He's Peters big brother."

"What?" Emil asked with wide eyes. The Icelandic boy didn't know certain secrets that his older brothers kept. Lukas shrugged and nodded, dismissing the topic but Emil still had questions. "And why haven't we told peter?!"

"Because Scottie here, asked us to not tell until he one day decided to maybe visit Peter with the rest of his brothers" Mathias answered as they managed to get to the Green Safezone. But a surprise was there, Goddess Sophie. She was sitting calmly talking with Berwald and Tino.

"Black has made their move, are you going to fight back?" Sophie asked as she looked tired. Berwald and Tino looked back at eachother and at the Goddess. They had heard about her, but the resemblance between her and the Blue Queen Elizaveta was similar. "I'm sorry for being a bother...but I'm just here to assist, if you like"

"I'm sorry...but Sophie? Shouldn't you be with the rest of The Gods?" Tino asked calmly, despite the chaos that was ringing form the battle grounds. Sophie sighed and looked out towards the dark sky and shook her head.

"He's watching me. And closely. I can't escape him, he's been keeping me near since...a while ago" Sophie said as her eyes began to water. "I am so tired! But...I only prayed that my Little Elizaveta would be the savior she was destined to be.."

" _Destiny_?" Mathias asked as he had set Scott down to be helped with the injured.

"Oh? You must be Mathias? Right?" Sophie asked with a smile, despite the tears in her eyes. "And yes destiny. She was destined to choose worthy warriors to fight against the Evil in this world. It's very complicated to explain, but I made the prophecy, and I made it clear"

"How do you even create a prophecy ?" Mathias asked as he worked over to her, she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"By sacrifice. I sacrificed my security to create _her_." Sophie said with a sad smile, "I sacrificed ever seeing my Beloved, all to see The Board killed..."

"You hate him that much?" Tino asked as he interrupted

"...he ruined everything, after he took the grimoire, he ruined it. All the people of this earth. And even the kindness and safety of the people. He deserves worse than Death, but I am not one to predict the future" Sophie said as she stood up abruptly. Her eyes got serious, a dark shadow passing by in her gaze.

"Black and orange are going to face eachother..."

At her words, Something snapped in everyone. Alfred and Ivan were going to face eachother.

Mathias grabbed his axe, motioning for pheonix clary to go back to Elixaveta. "Here, girl. Give this to Queenie, alright?" Mathias told his beautiful fiery bird as he handed her a note in her mouth. Clary bit it and flew off.

"You sure you're going in there?" Lukas asked, his voice serious yet calm. Mathias smiled and shrugged, placing his axe on his shoulder a little.

"Of course! I'll protect you!"

"I'm going." Berwald stated as Mathias's eyes went wide for a second and then they narrowed.

"Sve? Ya sure? You know we don't want the Kings to meet." Mathias replied as Sophie stood up.

"I'll offer the little protection I can give, but I can't interfere too much." She said as she began to summon up a shield around Berwald only to find out he already has one. "What? There's black magic around you... That can't be unless you -"

"Met Duece, right?" Mathias asked, "Queenie Elizaveta made a deal with the Guy. So our Kings are safe" Mathias spoke. Sophie smiled,

"She truly is wonderful" she said as another bolt of lightning hit the ground, deep in the arena. When suddenly something exploded, fire. The fire surrounded something like a hurricane, and soon came in the darkness that had made the day, dark as night.

"We need to go, now. Orange is getting extremely angry, and Black...is as well" she said as the Nordics began to rush into the arena.

* * *

Eduard and Natalya had managed to escape their own friends. Until the darkness developed. Natalya noticed it was stronger than any dark magic she had ever witnessed,

"Sister...is in there" she spoke as Eduard nodded, the two ushered their unicorn Celia into the arena, "I'll try and distract brother, but you.. _need_ to snap Katyusha out of her darkness"

"And how do I do that?" Eduard asked as Celia has reached the outskirts of the middle arena's flat land. Once they entered the flat land, there would be no safety. And guaranteed death.

"You...bring her back, however you can. A good memory, words, actions. Anything or she will crush you, like a bug" Natalya said in a harsh icy tone. Eduard felt his body shiver at those words.

"How do you know that?" Eduard asked,

"Because...brother killed everyone, or mostly everyone in the last games. He was controlled by the complete darkness, and when he stopped...it was when he had killed the last king" at her words. Eduard's eyes found Katyusha. She was walking slowly, towards the arena. Darkness all around her, but to her side, her brother. He held her hand, as they walked.

"Brother is controlling her. Right now, she's focused on protecting him."

"And how do we break that mind control?" Eduard asked, Natalya smiled.

"We attack Ivan" she said with a smile.

"What?!" Eduard almost cried out

"Shh! They will spot us. We attack brother, simple as that. Katyusha will be forced to unleash her full power, meaning...she will be reckless, but still in tact and a bit sane. You talk to her, while I try and beat Ivan. "

"Have you ever beaten him?" Eduard asked, knowing that Natalya had been hand trained by Ivan. He was her mentor, and he raised her up to be the perfect deadly Knight.

" _Have_ _you_?"

"No. But we have ended in a draw" Natalya said as she grabbed her spear and began to walk into the arena. Eduard hesitated to enter, as he didn't know if he should take Celia or not. But the unicorn only nodded and walked after him.

Eduard's eyes, caught a fire hurricane coming in. The Orange King was making his move.

The Estonian could feel his body tremble, at the idea of being burned alive. In the hurricane of fire was King Alfred, his blue eyes shining with such deadliness, it scared. Behind the furious fiery hurricane, we're so many royal member of the orange kingdom. Swords in hands, blood on their clothing. Serious faces. Eduard noticed two horsemen pawns, some assassins, the Queen Yao, and Knight Arthur. Arthur had bruises on his neck, so he had almost been killed.

This would become a blood zone, if Elizaveta didn't appear at any time...


	28. Chapter 28

"You're entering the games?" Adelaide asked as she read the note that Clary had brought. Elizaveta nodded, beginning to get weapons. Feleciano was also entering, finally.

"You two?"

"Sí" Feli replied with a kind smile as Elizaveta passed him a sword, "oh, grazie"

"You're gonna kill someone with _those_ " Duece said as he passed Elixaveta a bag that contained the grimoire. "I thought you didn't want blood?"

"Well...I also didn't want _war_. But _look_ " Liz said as she pointed towards the arena. "Soldiers! Come back!" She yelled down below by the waterfall. The rain had finally stopped but the dark night had arisen to the sky. They had been fighting for hours.

Her men were injured, as well as tired and hungry.

"Feleciano, let's go" she said as Duece grabbed her arm.

"Ya sure about this Miss Queen?" He asked her, in a very fatherly tone that said he was worried about her. Elizaveta smiled,

"I am"

"Then we will enter when _The_ Bastard enters. Other than that...we are out" he said as he sat back down. Elizaveta nodded,

"Wish us luck" she said as the Gods smiled and wished her luck. Elizaveta and Feleciano began to go into the arena.

The arena, had Alfred and Ivan on opposite ends.

* * *

There were Pieces Infront of them. Some injured some not. Some stained with blood, others not. The Green kingdom entered once They saw Blue.

These four Kings stood on opposite directions from eachother, like a compass. North was Black, south was Green, East was Orange and west was Blue.

Alfred had diminished the flames that his kingdom had summoned In the rain. But nonethless there could be flames seen in the dark night. Thunder and lightning flashed in the skies, as Alfred stepped forward.

"Rooks! Knights! Forward!" Alfred ordered as Soon, his rooks and Knights were walking towards Blue.

Elizaveta stood besides Feleiano. They were alone, no pieces with them when suddenly Their pieces ran forward. Roderich and Gilbert stood before Elizaveta. Kiku, Ned, Laura, Louise, they were Infront of her. Awaiting her command.

Laura had blood on her cheek, but she seemed like she was standing strong.

"What are you orders?" They asked as Elizaveta smiled. Knowing they were loyal to her.

"Knock em out boys" she ordered with a smile of victory as Roderich and Gilbert ran toward as they charged forward. Knights and rooks clashing swords as well as Some assassins and horsemen pawns fighting. Lovino stood besides Feleciano.

"Feli, you okay?" Lovino asked as on his clothes blood was splattered on his arm. Antonio stayed by Feleciano as well. The Italian King nodded as he didn't seem afraid of the blood but the idea his brother could be hurt.

Suddenly, Fire bursted in the arena as The Orange Bishops began fighting. Alfred smiled, seeing his brother, Mathew fight with such loyalty and bravery.

"It's pathetic" Alfred spoke, "to see a Queen order an army. Is your king _that_ weak?" Alfred asked as Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, giving him a glare. Alfred smirked, knowing he had managed to irritate the Blue Queen. "Yao! Finish her off" Alfred ordered as the Chinese Orange Queen summoned up Fire from around him. It took the form of a dragon as it began to fly towards ElizAveta.

The fire dragon was suddenly shot down by Black Orbs of magic, as Alfred eyes shot to glare at who had done that to his Queen Dragon. Katyusha.

"I thought we had a score to settle, Alfred." Ivan spoke as he smiled. It was a deadly smile, and worst of all, it was vengeful.

"Oh please. Let me squash the incompetent and then we can settle things" Alfred spoke as Ivan smiled.

"Da...but I don't have time" the Russian said as he snapped his fingers, Katyusha summoned up a darker force, in the shape of a big black bear. "Katyusha...go ahead" Ivan spoke to his sister as she ordered the big black bear to charge forward. Arthur ran towards the beat but...Natalya ran towards the bear and with her spear she stabbed the black energy of magic down. The Black Knight swung her spear once more, and cut its head off.

"Natalya!" Ivan yelled in anger as Natalya only gazed at her brother.

"Partners?" Arthur asked as he looked at the Belarusian girl and she nodded. The Brit and Belarusian pushed their backs together, holding their weapons out. "And why are you fighting your brother?" Arthur asked, making small talk as Natalya sighed heavily.

"Brother wants to kill me for being a traitor" she replied as the Kings looked at eachother, tension in the environment.

"Look! We don't want to fight!" Elizaveta yelled out loud, gaining the attention of so many. She had even stopped some people fighting. "We want peace! And the end of these wars! We want a draw!" She yelled as some enemy pieces listened.

"Please put your weapons down if you want a draw, I promise you safety. I promise you a new Era!" She yelled as Some orange pieces hesitated to drop their swords, but Alfred yelled back.

"What?! A traitor?! _You_! _Want_? _Peace_? A _draw_?! That's beyond stupid!" Alfred yelled as Arthur interrupted him.

"Alfred! Please! Listen!" Arthur pleaded as Alfred glared, his blue eyes had turned angry and worst of all they wanted to kill Arthur. "Please...Alfred. This isn't you!"

"Yao. Take care of that traitor" Alfred ordered as His Orange Queen nodded and summoned up again the Fire Dragon once more. But Elizaveta began to rush towards Arthur. She took a sword and stabbed it into the ground, creating a water bubble around Her, Arthur and Natalya.

"You don't hurt them!" She yelled as Yao's dragon flew in the sky, not getting near the water. "Just listen!" The Hungarian Queen Pleaded. "Why play a game that The Board had invented for his entertainment!? Why sacrifice your loved ones when you just want to live with them?!" She yelled as Alfred laughed.

"Because they're _THE_ _RULES_!" He yelled back as Elizaveta yelled out frustrated.

"No!" She yelled, "no! RULES WERE MEANT TO BE BROKEN!" She yelled at the Orange King. "You! You're under some potion, that makes you hate everything and makes you angry. So just listen! _Listen_!" She yelled as Alfred gritted his teeth in anger. The orange King charged forward, a fiery sword on hand as he stabbed the water bubble. Elizaveta held onto her magic as Alfred stabbed the sword deeper into the bubble, managing to get it cracked.

"Arthur...this bubble won't last" Liz said quickly. "Natalya, I need you to distract your brother. Arthur, get Alfred back. Whatever you do...and I...will summon the board down...GO!" the Queen yelled as Alfred's Anger seemed to penetrate the bubble. The water bubble burst as The pieces disperse. Natalya charged towards her brother, her spear clashing into his metal pipe.

Arthur tackled Alfred down as he landed a punch on the Americans face. Elizaveta ran a few steps and took out the grimoire.

"Come on!" She yelled out towards the sky, "you wanted this didn't you!" She yelled as suddenly lightning hit the ground besides her. And there appeared, The God she most Hated. the Board. He appeared a few steps away from her. Holding a sword, pointed at her.

"And you were the thief?" He asked her as Elizaveta smiled. "Why are you smiling?!" He yelled at her as she snapped her fingers.

The Three Gods appearing besides her.

"You touch her. You die" Adelaide stated as she glared. holding A bow at The Board. Deuce held a sword as he pointed it at The Board. Caleb held magic in his hands,

"Haha! You're a brilliant little Queen, aren't you?" The board asked with sarcasm, "but your King will die!" He yelled as he pointed the sword towards Felecianos direction. Throwing it with such force that it shouldve hit Feleciano and killed him, but a shield repelled the sword. " _What_?!"

"A deal I made" Liz said as she held the grimoire close. "You will never rule again"

The boards eyes widened and he glared. "Not true!" He yelled as he whistled and the same sword he had thrown cake back to him. "I can kill you...or kill anyone...but, I don't like getting my hands dirty" he said as Elizaveta felt his words had a double meaning. The ground began to shake, pieces of earth beginning to shatter and split. An abyss opening in the ground.

* * *

Arthur had punched Alfred in the face. As Alfred grabbed the Brit by the collar and rolled over. Topping the Brit. The American punched Arthurs face repeatedly, breaking his lip and fracturing his jaw a bit, but Arthur kneed the American in the balls.

Alfred rolled over in pain as Arthur rolled on top, a hand to hand combat.

"You stupid Arsehole!" Arthur yelled as he punched Alfred. The Orang Knight grabbed his king and pushed him up, holding him by the collar, "look at me! I am trying here to not bloody kill you! You damn prick!" Arthur yelled in anger as he saw Alfred's blue eyes twinkle with pain. "I bloody know you remember me!" He yelled once more as he brought Alfreds face into a forceful kiss. Alfred squirmed, as he tried to push the Brit away but Arthur had a tight grip on Alfreds collar.

Arthur pulled away, his face bright pink with anger and embarrassment.

Alfreds eyes twinkled the way they did when he was embarassed and emotional..

"You didn't have to punch me repeatedly and kiss me to bring me back" Alfred replied as Arthur felt his tears well up. "I love you too by the way" Alfred said as suddenly the ground began shaking underneath them. The ground cracked underneath them, as Arthur pushed the American towards a half of the ground. Alfred held on to Arthur, as he pulled him onto a safe side, before the earth split open. An abyss opening in the ground

* * *

Eduard had ran towards Katyusha during Natalya and Ivans combat duel. The two siblings going against eachother, and beating eachother. Natalya had managed to stab Ivan in the leg but Ivan had managed to break her ankle. Eduard rushed to Katyusha,

"Katyusha! Miss Katyusha! Please! Come back! Natalya and Ivan will kill eachother if you don't!" Eduard said in a rush, as his voice trembled. He stared into dark empty glassy eyes. Holding no emotion. The Ukrainian Black queen didn't move as Eduard held on to her hand.

"Please! Please! Come back! Princess Natalya is desperate to see you again, full of energy and a smile on your face...please" he said as his words seemed to have no affect on the queen p. Eduard felt tears well up in his eyes,

"Please...miss Katyusha...I really miss you, I have had a small liking towards you... You have to...please...c-come back" he whispered, as he held the Ukranians hand towards his face. Kissing the back of her hand lightly. "Please...Miss Katyusha" he pleaded as the Black Queen blinked.

Her dark eyes seemed to turn back to their bright blue but then it went back to black. Eduard felt his words were finally making an affect on her.

"Y-Yes! Miss Katyusha! Come back! I promise I will bring you tea every morning and those nice pastries you so much love! We will even take a walk in the kingdom just like you like! Please, listen.. Natalya really really much wants to see you, and she wants to hug you. She's safe!" He told her as Katyusha's hand gripped tightly on to his.

"E-Eduard?" She asked her voice trembling, "I-I can't see you...i-it's dark" she said as tears began to fall down her eyes. They were dark.

"Miss Katyusha...come toward the light, please"

"But...I don't see any light..I just hear your voice"

"Then come towards my voice, please" he insisted as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Katyusha smiled and listened, as her dark empty eyes, turned into bright blue. She blinked multiple times, before her eyes sight could adjust. "Oh! My! It's you!" She yelled in happiness as she hugged the Estonian. Eduard hugged his Queen back, feeling so happy she was alright. When suddenly the ground beneath them trembled,

"Miss Katyusha?!"

"It's not me!" She said as her eyes looked at the cracking ground...An abyss opening in the ground.

* * *

As the Abyss opened, there appeared a body coming out..it was drenched in darkness, as Elizaveta tried to make out the silhouette of a very...disfigured body. In the darkness of the night, she could barely see the person. It seemed that they were drenched in black tar. Eyes appeared on the body, as they were bright blue, illuminating in the dark.

"Rowena." The board ordered as The face made a wide maniacal grin. Sharp teeth showing. "Kill them" he ordered as Elizaveta felt her body being pulled back toward her Safezone as Duece and the rest of The Gods stayed back. The Blue Queen looked at who had taken her. Gilbert.

"I need to stay!" She yelled as Gilbert shook his head. They stopped a good distance away.

"No. You need to use that damn book and start the spell, now!" He ordered as Elizaveta looked at her Knight with confusion. The Prussian grabbed his Queens shoulders and squeezed them a little in reassurance.

"I can see the future, I just can't speak of it...so please, Liz. Please. Start that spell, and when you do...it will take you to the place you think of. Wherever you got the grimoire, it will take you. So please. Start the spell!" He urged her as the Prussian looked towards the arena. Rowena's body was contorted into a weird thing. She was taller, slimmer, her limbs disproportioned and had claws. She really was a demon.

" _Go_!" He yelled at her as he pushed her towards the direction of her fellow rebels.

Elixaveta turned back as she saw Gilbert charge in, toward the demon.

The Queen rushed towards Mathias, pulling him. "Let's go! We are doing the spell!" She yelled as Mathias ran after her, they were running towards Arthur.

"Ya sure?" He yelled at her as he held his axe, and rat her side. Elizaveta nodded and found Arthur. Pulling him.

"We are doing the spell. Where'd Eduard?!" She yelled as Arthurs eyes searched for the Estonia. He was on the other side of the abyss.

"Over there..but..I don't have enough energy to try and levitate-" Arthur began saying as Elizaveta began conjuring.

" _Hozd vissza, az egyik kell, akinek átlépte az utat, és vissza kell nekem!_ " She yelled in Hungarian. As soon Eduard was being levitated in the air, and being brought back. The Estonian dropped onto the ground abruptly as Elizaveta couldn't keep her concentration. She had heard a blood curdling cry and she was afraid it was her best friend Gilbert.

* * *

(Translation: bring back the one i need whom has crossed my path and needs me back!)

* * *

As the Estonian dropped, he fell on his behind. "What was that for!?" He yelled as he stood up, slowly rubbing his behind in pain.

"Spell. _Now_ " Elizaveta ordered as They got into a circle. Eduard hesitated to speak but only nodded, "Eduard, you begin" she said as Eduard nodded.

Their surroundings began to seem intense, and emotional. It seemed like time was limited, and it was. The board could appear and try and kill them. None of the Kings were dead yet, and that was good... But none of them knew if lesser pieces, their friends, had been killed yet. Elizaveta placed the book in between them all, surrounding it like a circle. All four of them held hands as they began the spell.

" _With four we conjure_." Eduard began, as he summoned Air around them. It was like a hurricane around them, that protected them from the outside world.

" _With four differences we as_ k." Arthur proceeded as he summoned fire, that incinerated the hurricane of air. The fiery flames went round and round in the hurricane, as they didn't touch the enchanters,

" _For time to bend.._ " Mathias continued as he closed his eyes and summoned Green magic around them. They were like Sparkles around them, like fireflies all lit up at once inside their little mess, of elements.

" _To the four of different class_ " Elizaveta ended, as suddenly water bubbles appeared inside. The bubbles levitated and flew In the air as if there were no gravity. At their feet, A bright light appeared, it was like a whole sucking them in... And they feel down into it. The four fell through the whole of time, that showed so many events, and so many words and things were spoken and ranted at the same time. It seemed like they were all falling through the same time line, from the time they met, to the time they fought..then everything got dark..


	29. Chapter 29

The darkness appeared, around them... Elizaveta opened her eyes only to know...they had woken up in the outskirts of the neutral lands. The Queen pushed herself up, as Eduard began to wake. Mathias began to wake up, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yo, Arthur...wake up" Mathias said as he shook Arthur awake, the Brit woke up moody.

"What the hell do you-" he began saying when he noticed they weren't, in their timeline.

"What day is it today?" Elizaveta asked as she saw the familiar mansion. "Oh! Today is the day..I found the grimoire?" She asked as she looked around for the book. She found the book on the ground near Vines. As the Hungarian reached for the book. She pricked herself with some vines, "crap.." She mumbled as she saw a small cut on her hand. From what? She couldn't remember.

"Let's go inside" she said, "but remember...don't touch the person that's you in this timeline" she said. "And we have fifteen minutes at max"

* * *

They all entered the mansion, all of them unspotted by the people of this timeline. Elizaveta rushed to the library as she knew she had found the book there, and according to time and the day, she knew she'd be in the infirmary.

Mathias on the other hand went to the kitchen to get some food.

Eduard sneaked towards his room, to see if he had anything he needed. As for Arthur, he began to sneak through the mansion. Sure he wouldn't see himself, because today, in this timeline, he had been flirting with Alfred at this time.

Elizaveta went to the library, beginning to write a note in the grimoire.

 **Forbidden Spells look at it, page 236, time spell.**

 **Will be need,**

 **Train with the rest,**

 **Summon Duece.**

 **End the Games,**

 **Save Sophie.**

 **Don't lose the book, don't leave it unprotected.**

 **Sok szerencsét (good luck)**

 **This will make sense later!**

 **~Liz H.**

The same note she had written to herself, back in the past. Suddenly The Queen heard the door opening. Knowing it was her and her beloved probably flirting. Elizaveta heard Roderich begin to play piano, as well as footsteps of her past self in the library. The queen placed the grimoire in an empty slot were the book would technically be, as She saw her past self walking through the history section. Elizaveta pushed the book over, and it fell Infront of Past Elizaveta.

The Queen began to run away, before her 15 minutes were up.

"Who's there?" Past Elizaveta asked as Future Elizaveta rushed away.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped her. Her time limit done.

* * *

Arthur watched from a distance as he saw his past self blush in embarrassment as he observed Alfred training. Arthur could feel his own cheeks redden as he watched His Past self flirt with his beloved King, then run away.

"Oh Arthur!" A familiar voice said as Arthur turned around as his eyes widened. Emma was there. "W-wait? You're not...from this timeline" she said as Arthur took the small fairy and brought her into a small hug.

"Arthur?" She asked sweetly as Arthur felt his eyes water.

"Oh Emma...I miss you so much" he said as tears began to flow down his face. Emma looked confused when she gasped,

"D-did future me die?" She asked quietly as Arthur wiped his tears away and tried to cheer himself up. "Arthur? Please?"

"E-Emma...you are the bravest person I know. Okay" Arthur said as he wiped more flowing toward down his face. "You did die, and I'm telling you...please save yourself, be normal. Save yourself and leave me" he warned her as Emma smiled.

"I could never do that, besides I don't want to be normal" she said as Arthur let out a small sob. Emma smiled, and flew towards Arthur, wiping away a tear. "I love you a lot Arthur, and I am your fairy...If I died...well I must have done it because I loved you so much" she said with a smile, as Arthur began to break into a sob.

"Emma...please...go to normal...be a normal fairy"

"I can't" she said with a sad smile, "I chose you over anything. And here I am. Besides, I love you! Be happy for me!" She said as Arthur sobbed.

"Oh come on Arthur..." She said quietly, "don't cry, you're gonna make me sad." She said as Arthur wiped more tears away,

"I love you, okay. You need to know that...I love you, and thank you for teaching me magic"

"I taught you magic?"

"Yes"

"But that's against the rules-" she began saying as Arthurs eyes widened. Emma had broken rules for him. She had died for him, and now he knew it. Emma laughed a little as she sighed

"I have a lot of fun with you, Arthur" she said with a smile as Arthur felt more tears flow down his face. Those were Emma's last words to him so long ago, or it felt like it. But back then she had said 'I had a lot of fun with you, arthur'

"That's why I can't leave ya, see ya" she said with a smile as Arthur felt a white light begin to blind him.. His time was up.

* * *

Eduard had managed to make it almost to his room when he heard Katyusha and Natalya speaking in the hallway. The Estonian pushed himself into a room, without knowing it. He had entered the Black Queens room.

"Sister, if Brother knows you even like anyone...you know he would want to kill them" Natalya said as Katyusha laughed. It was those type of laughs that said 'yeah I know'

"I know...but I do think Eduard is a sweet heart. Very kind, always taking care of us"

"But sister..."

"Oh Natalya, when you start to like someone...you won't even know why you like someone. But it's always worth it" Katyusha said with a smile as she unlocked the door to her room. Eduard felt himself panic, as he began to hide himself in her walk in closet.

"But sister. Big brother won't accept Eduard, I mean he does...but to let him date you? He will surely kill that man" Natalya said as Katyusha laughed,

"That's why..I won't speak of ever liking Eduard. He surely doesn't like me"

"And why wouldn't he? You're very beautiful, sister" Natalya replied as Katyusha laughed.

"I don't think so..." She muttered in a sad tone as suddenly Eduard felt the impulse to shout,

 _'Yes you're beautiful, yes you're wonderful. And yes I like you too_ ' but instead he saw a bright light. His time was up.

* * *

Mathias had entered the kitchen, looking for food. Instead he found Scott.

"You hungry too?" Scott asked as Mathias nodded. The Danish man had totally forgotten he had blood splattered on some parts of his clothing. "Got injured?" He asked

"Kinda..but...hey, I always wanted to ask, how come you never went to see Peter?" Mathias asked as suddenly he regretted it. Scott hadn't asked Tino about Peter until later today after dinner.

"Wait-how do you know that?" Scott asked in a very defensive tone as Mathias laughed nervously.

"W-well...you look like peter ya know...and-and...umm...I was just-"

"I was meaning to talk to you guys about that" Scott said as he pushed himself up, standing up. A cigarette in his mouth. "Look...you guys take care of that boy, and I'd like to see him cause he's my brother and all. A wee lass, but I'm not sure when to visit since I haven't told my brothers" Scott said as Mathias nodded

"Um...ask Tino after dinner, ya know, _today_. We will be by the lake, since we like taking a swim later. So...find us there" Mathias said as Scott nodded and smiled a little. Mathias smiled and walked off into the gardens, hoping to not be caught by his past self. Then the bright light came, taking him away. **Time was up.**


	30. Chapter 30

The four returned back into the arena, It was as if no time had passed. But as they returned, a blood curdling scream was heard. Rowena was officially dead.

" _NOOO_!" The board cried out as he watched His demonic mother die. Immediately he turned to the rebel pieces "YOU TOOK IT!" He yelled at them as he stomped over towards the four pieces. "YOU TOOK MY GRIMOIRE!" The Board yelled. A harsh high pitched voice, that boomed through the arena. The board Lunged towards the Four rebels, grabbing Elizaveta by her neck. Mathias grabbed any weapon he could find on the ground, only to know that The Board had kicked him down. The Danish man fell unconscious. The Psychopathic Gods force was enough to knock him out.

Arthur grabbed the Board by his neck, but The Board grabbed Arthur like a ragged doll and slammed his body down into the ground, stepping harshly on the Brits chest. Eduard began to conjure magic when The Board snapped his fingers and Eduard's arm snapped like a simple frail twig. The Boards bright maniacal gaze was on The Blue Queen as he began to squeeze her neck. Elizaveta felt her lips turn into a smirk as she felt her neck being squeezed. The Board brought a dagger to the Queens body.

"You...lost...check...mate" she managed to say as she felt her body losing oxygen. She felt the Blade Pierce her skin as Blood flowed down her flesh. The Board gazed into her eyes with hatred and deadliness as he slowly took the blade out of her body. Elizaveta began to close her eyes, willing to embrace the darkness before she felt her body being dropped to the ground. The Blue Queen coughed harshly as she breathed and gasped for air. Then the Queen saw...

The Board had been stabbed, which caused him to drop the Queen. A harsh scream was Heard as he was stabbed. Stabbed by his once beloved obsession. Sophie.

She held a dagger in her hands as she plunged it again into his back.

" _DIE_!" She yelled, as once more she stabbed the dagger into his body. The Boards blood was dark as ink. Full of filth and darkness.

The entire arena got quiet, as they gazed at the Green Goddess , as she killed with cold blood. The psychotic God who had damaged her so much and for so long. The Board reached out to try and stop Sophie but she slapped his hand away, her eyes full of disgust, disdain and hatred.

"S-Sophie...I-I thought-"

"You thought I had begun to love you? How could I? Ben! How could I?! When I had warned you, when I told you..that you were corrupting your soul...Ben...you could never love" she said as tears fell down her cheeks. Her pale hands were full of blood, and dark blood splattered her bright green dress and her face. "I could never love you, Ben...I couldn't...not after what you took from me" she said as she pushed herself up. Standing up. Dropping the bloody dagger onto the Ground.

"I'm sorry Ben..." She whispered as The Board's hand that reached out for her, dropped. His body going limp. Sophie stood up, and walked slowly towards Deuce. Even the Dark God was surprised. She went to him. Hugging him. Beginning to sob, and cry out.

"Sophie..." He whispered as Sophie sobbed, "you killed him..."'

"I used most of my magic on that damn blade, to kill him..." she informed as her body began to fall. Deuce grabbed his beloved's body, holding her up.

"Sophie! No! No! You couldn't have had so strong magic as your last bit!" He yelled at her, pleading her. His dark eyes had begun to get tearful. Sophie smiled sadly, as she held on to Duece.

"Deuce...bring her to me...bring Elizaveta to me" Sophie begged as Deuce's eyes looked for Elizaveta. The Queen was on the ground bleeding. Her body looking lifeless.

Roderich and Gilbert rushed to their Bleeding Queen as she began to lose blood.

"No! Liz, stay! Cmon!" Gilbert pleaded as he held onto Elizaveta's hand. Roderich slowly lifted the Queen. Her body was in pain, urging to be healed.

"Liz!"

"G-Gil...r-rode...rich" she whispered as her hand reached out to hold on to dear life. "I-I think...T-take care of...t-them.." She muttered as Roderich began to rush towards Healers.

"Please! We need medical attention now!" Roderich yelled as people began to scatter. Adelaide rushed to the Queens side, as Roderich slowly put Elizaveta on the ground.

"Put pressure on her wound, here" Adelaide said as she ripped a piece of her dress, using it as cloth. "Caleb! Come here...she's on the verge of death!" Adelaide yelled as The Blue God rushed forward.

" _sanitatum_ " he said in Latin, as He spread blue magic upon the Queens body.

(Translation; healing)

"Caleb... _stronger_." Adelaide urged as Caleb glared,

"I have limited magic as well! Addy..I don't think-" he began saying as Adelaide glared at her partner.

"No. We are going to save her." Adelaide stated as Duece walked over.. Setting Sophie near Elizaveta.

"Guys...we can save her. But I need your help" Sophie said as she took a blade. "Blood ritual."

"But that would make her...a Demi God" Caleb replied as Sophie smiled weakly. "Wait..she already is...?"

"Yes" Sophie replied with a smile, "she's my child."

"What?! " people yelled as Sophie laughed weakly.

"I'll explain after you help me. She won't die...not yet" Sophie said as she used her own blood to draw symbols on elizavetas skin. " _qui curaret ut restitueretur ei sanitas, ut opus est animi purissimi et pepererunt. mors innocentem ne ante tempus,_ " she chanted. The rest of the Gods began to join in, as different colors of magic surrounded Elizaveta.

(Translation: heal the one who must be healed, and bring forth the purest soul that is needed. death do not take an innocent before time)

The magic spread out through the arena, as it began to let the dark clouds disperse and bring forth the sunny sun. People felt their beings feel safe, and cured. They felt peace and relaxation. It looked as though the magic had turned into a huge rainbow colored blanket over them, as soon the magic diminished.

Everyone had been cured and healed from any injury they had sustained but the dead did not revive..

* * *

It had been a week since the war, and Elizaveta still hadn't woken up. She looked like a wonderful sleeping beauty, her hair spread out on the bed. Wearing a white dress.

Sophie had explained that She had created Elizaveta not out of her own womb but rather a blood ritual, as well as using an orphaned child. Elizaveta was original human, but with God blood in her. So everything made sense..

"Is she any better?" Arthur asked as he walked into the room, he had bandages on his rib cage, just to make sure they would heal properly. His arms and legs had scars upon them, and his face looked rather well. The Kirkland entered the room, followed by Alfred and the rest of his brothers. Including Peter.

"Um...no, she's still sleeping" Roderich replied as his amethyst eyes looked tired and worn out. But he still smiled. Gilbert was sleeping in a corner, hugging a pillow.

"Ya think she will wake up?" Mathias asked as he leaned in the doorway. After he had been knocked unconscious harshly, his eyesight was a little off. But other than that he was well.

Eduard's armed healed after the huge blood ritual they had conducted on Elizaveta, but he himself felt a bit scarred by everything. Although The Estonian was a bit scarred by the war, his love for Katyusha never ceded.

"I hope so" Roderich replied as he stood up and stretched a little. Everyone seemed to stare at Roderich hard, "what?" He asked as everyone in the rooms eyes roamed back to the bed where Elizaveta laid.

"Guys?" She asked quietly as she sleepily asked. Her green eyes twinkling a little. "Ever heard of privacy?" She asked as she pushed herself up.

"Liz?" Roderich asked as his violet eyes couldn't believe it. His beloved Elizaveta had come back. "Liz?"

"Yes?" She asked quietly as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, "what did I miss? My minds-"

"Liz!" He yelled as he jumped on her, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much!" He told her as Elizaveta felt surprised.

"Huh? roderich? You okay ?" She asked as suddenly more people entered the room. Everyone she considered as her friends, and her old servants as well as King. Roderich hugged Elizaveta as he slowly let her go. The Austrians yelling and woken up the Prussian.

"You've been asleep for a week..Liz " gilbert told her as Elizaveta looked confused.

"Umm..I'm kinda lost..." she mumbled as Sophie entered the room, Duece besides her.

"Sweetie!" She spoke as she rushed to Elizaveta and kissed her head. "I'm glad you're back!"

"Umm...sorry?" Elizaveta said as she looked at everyone confused. "I don't remember..." She muttered as people eyes widened. "I don't remember anything after...I got stabbed" she said as Elizaveta pushed herself up. Sophie smiled warmly like a mother.

"I'm your mother, I think? In human knowledge. I am your mother" she said as Elizaveta blinked.

" _What_?"

"Liz...lets take this slowly" Roderich said as he sat down near Elizaveta

"Well...can we do this after I've eaten? I'm very hungry" she said with a smile as everyone nodded in agreement. It was only midday, lunch time.

* * *

During lunch, everyone told Elixaveta how the Kings were confused since they had all finished with a draw. And no, one kingdom gained magical powers. The kingdoms were confused beyond measure, and didn't know what to do. Since The Board no longer existed, then that meant no more Chess Games or rules...

So who would rule the people?

"So...you all still want a ruler?" Elizaveta asked confused, as everyone seemed confused as well.

"Well...in all honesty, we wanted to keep the monarchy system" Arthur replied as Ivan shook his head,

"Then we would all be easily thrown out because some of us gain the wrath of nobles. Da." Ivan said as he looked at Elizaveta. It was true, she had been kicked out for her way of being.

"Then...we join kingdoms?" Liz asked as Everyone seemed to hesitate to speak.

"I think it would be a good idea" Natalya admitted. "One nation United, no more enemies, or wars"

"I don't like that" Alfred stated as he pouted. He wanted freedom, and he wanted to be a good leader too.

"So...we keep the kingdoms. Monarchy still?" Liz asked as she ate some Hungarian delicacies. Roderich handed her tea and anything she liked. "Thank you"

"I think...we keep the kingdoms" Mathias said, as he looked at Berwald. "We just open the borders up, we become less hostile. No more Chess Games. Just trading alliances. We make an alliance of peace? No?" The Danish man asked, as everyone seemed to like his idea.

"And what about parliament and nobles? Or hierarchy? Or rules of love?" Feleciano asked as he held onto Ludwigs hand.

"So...parliament will be chosen by the people. They surely want to be represented. Nobles will no longer exist, as they will be our Royal pieces. You are all good judges. As for status and rank...and love, let your heart rule. Let someone achieve to climb the social rank" Elizaveta said as people nodded.

"So no rules on love, anyone can marry anyone? And borders are open which leads to integration and people can succeed however they want. Nobles will be our pieces, so...what about the new era, like our children. Will they also be...our heirs?" Arthur asked as he blushed a little. His gaze lingered to look at Alfred.

"Well...if your child wants the position. Then yes, we can't keep everyone chained to a certain role" Liz replied as Arthur nodded.

"I guess...that makes everything the same, except the Games. And no more rules. Just...peace and prosperity" Alfred said as everyone nodded.

"And no arrange marriages between Kings and queens. And the original Kings we had, stay. Of course If they want to... As for new status and ranks, they will be decided later..." Gilbert stated as he spoke, "people do that to gain more power. It's stupid, keep the kingdoms nicely separated but United, ya know"

Everyone agreed at his words.

So they made a written contract, a written alliance. A written constitution.

Everyone gained happiness as they finally got to choose the person they wanted.

Yao and Ivan became a thing. Yao ruling over Black as its Queen. Katyusha and Eduard got married and settled down as simple nobles. Natalya stayed as a Knight but on her spare time she attends balls and dances to her hearts delight.

The rest of the pieces, settled down and lived happily as they'd like. Whether they wanted to drop their status and live happily as normal citizens or not.

Arthur became Alfred's Queen. Leo and Emil began dating, despite their kingdom difference. Mei and Kiku began dating as well. Everyone from Orange got their nice happy ending, and even settled down.

Berwald and Tino kept their 3 kids despite they now knew the truth of their origins. The Kirkland brothers sometimes spent time with their relatives and even bought the children presents. Mathias and Lukas stayed together. They keep a close eye on Emil when he goes out with Leo.

Everyone else of green already had a great time, but now they let down their shield, opening the kingdom to traders and such.

Feleciano dropped His King rank to settle as a normal citizen, besides Ludwig. Elizaveta Became a stronger queen with Roderich at her side. Gilbert became her personal knight as for the Benelux siblings. They kept their rank and continued serving the Queen and King. Other pieces kept their rank but in their spare time, they enjoyed it as they liked.

As for the Gods, Deuce and Sophie settled near the Blue kingdoms outskirts.

Adelaide and Caleb settled in neutral lands, in her mansion. The Gods visit eachother frequently and visit their Kingdoms a lot.

 **This is a happy end to the Chess Games or war**

 **((so I wanted to say... Thanks for reading. I won't be making new stories anytime soon, (yet.) And I hope you liked this ending, cause I just didn't want to make this story any longer than it was. So thank you for reading, love y'all! ))**

 **Au revoir, adieu!**

 **~I.M.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author here,**

 **i know many of you did not enjoy that ending, but I simply must be honest with you all, I was tired of this fanfiction. I didn't plan or think ahead as much as I would've liked, and at some point I lost interest in this universe, I would very much like to restart it...but I know for a fact, I won't do it.**

 **I dont have the time to try and envision a different pov to this Chess! verse**

 **instead as I was writing this..I kinda didn't have a reaJust son to keep going. I didn't have inspiration despite all the tips I got, so I deeply apologize for not making this story lovelier, or as you'd like.**

 **Instead, I'm more often in Wattpad, zelli_nelly**

 **I have started a fanfiction called '** ** _searching for the Angel and the devil'_** **it's a usuk fanfic, and I most definitely am happier with this story.**

 **Just to give you a small summary of the story,**

 **"** ** _'In this world of magic, The realms are split into 3. The human side (northmanni), the magic side (magicumes) and the middle side (northmagin) which contains of both humans and magic. King Alfred of Northmanni has been told by the oracles that he has a soulmate, perhaps an Angel or maybe a devil. Unfortunately for Alfred he is already dating Princess Natalya of the Northmagin. Alfred sends for Arthur to be caught from Magicumes. Only to realize his little soulmate...is a man._**

 ** _Can the kingdoms ever find the Angel and The Devil that the prophecy talks about, or will Arthur be condemned to a life of_** **misery because his King doesn't want him? "**

 **But I still do apologize for such a terrible ending, even I knew it was a bad idea but I was frankly not up to writing more, or wasting you guys's time.**

 **It it was lovely while it lasted, and although I do have some regrets and such.**

 **I must say bye, until I someday decide to come back**

 **your unknown writer,**

 **~I.M**


End file.
